The Akatsuki
by nowan456 yoval
Summary: Ini first fic kami... Menceritakan Pein,sang leader akatsuki..bagaimana dia membentuk akatsuki,apa tujuannya serta dia bertemu dengan anggotanya yang kemudian menjadi sahabatnya...Kakuzu harus bertarung dengan sang ayah...Pertarungan akhir Kakuzu ! CHAP UPDATE...SORRY LAMA READERS *PLAK*
1. Prologe

"Hai...hai hai hai hai hai hai hai -hhhh- hai hammmhmhmhm"

"Dasar lo Nowan bilang gue autis lo yang autis..."(sambil menutup mulut Nowan)

"Hmm hmm hmm hamamam"

"Apaan ?"

"HMMMMMM..."tunjuk tangan Yoval yang megang mulutnya

"APAAN SIH ?!" (Yoval juga autis -_-)

Dah daripada banyak bacot ngeliat (emg kami bisa diliat *Nowan and Yoval* ) 2 Author gila mendingan COBA...

ingat COBA...(HATI-HATI MATI) baca fic mereka yang katanya genre Adventure and Friendship..

THE AKATSUKI..THIS IS FIRST THEIR FIC,,,,

(Gue yang nulis siape ya,kok jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga ?!)

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S)

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

PROLOUGE

Sebuah rumah indah berdiri dengan megahnya,,namun berdiri beberapa orang mencurigakan bertopeng sambil memegang macam-macam senjata dimulai dari kunai,shuriken,golok,parang,pisau dapur,pisau kue(?),garpu (?) sendok (?) piring (emang mau makan ?) dan tampang mereka sungguh bejad dan mencurigakan (loh..kan pake topeng)

"Ku mohon...tolong...tolong..."

"Heh..tak akan ada yang menolongmu..kau tau kesalahanmu...dan ucapkan WELCOME tu Neraka... Buakakakakak...ohok-ohok hueeekkk " (muntah)

KRIKK...KRIKK...KRIKK...

"Makanya bos ketawa tu jangan berlebihan,,bos kan dah tua.." maju seorang topeng kucing garong

"Bah..tua tua gini gue mampu main dengan 100 wanita...(dasar bejat)..Ok,baiklah sekarang dimana anak itu kalian sembunyikan ?"

Dua orang yang ditanya dengan keadaan terikat hanya terdiam, seorang wanita yang ketakutan plus air mata berderai bagai air terjun Niagara di benua Amerika (author lebay) dan sang pria hanya menatap lelaki tua yang bertanya tadi dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu dimana dia berada..kalian...ninja-ninja bejat yang hanya ingin mengambil kemampuan matanya saja !" sang pria berteriak dengan lebay *GEPLAK* dengan marah maksudnya.

"Hah...terpaksa..."si kakek tua yang tampaknya menjadi pemimpin ninja-ninja bertopeng itu menoleh ke anak buahnya yang bertopeng Boots si monyet Dora The Explorer.

"Baiklah ketua !" si topeng boots mengganguk dan menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan menghina di balik topengnya.

"Jurus hipnotis pembuat jujur !" (aneh ya nama jutsunya..ni jutsu buatan author...*pantesan aneh,authornya pun aneh*)

"Apa yang ka...ZZZZ..NGOOK...ZZZZ...NGOOK.."si pria sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya (plus ngorok) sebelum dia melakukan protes berlebihan, sementara si wanita sudah memasuki dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ehem.." si topeng boots mendeham sedikit "baiklah..bohong itu dosa..jadi dengarkan aku...bohong itu dosa..jadi dengarkan suigetsu eh...sugestiku...JAWAB APA YANG KUTANYA DENGAN JUJUR ! INGAT JUJUR ! DAN JANGAN PERNAH BERBOHONG KEPADAKU..." si topeng boots menatap ketuanya yang sudah kesal. "Cepat..." kata ketuanya dengan geram.

"O-ok...baiklah,,dimana anak kalian yang bernama Pein ?"

Si pria menjawab dengan santai "Nggak tahu..." GEPLAK !

"BAKA ! SUDAH KUBILANG JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR !" kata si topeng boots dengan super duper kesal.

Si pria mengelus kepalanya yang sakit lalu tersenyum bodoh.."Oh iya ya..coi a'u upa.."katanya sok imut membuat seluruh ninja bertopeng kena muntaber berjamaah.

"Ok..ok,sekarang dimana anakmu Pein ?"

"Dia di hutan belakang bersama kakaknya..kami menyuruh mereka kabur sebelum kalian dan pemimpin tua buruk kalian datang..." kata si wanita dengan suara polos .Si lelaki tua yang dibilang tua (emang),buruk lagi (benar itu... *author di tabok*) marah sampai keringetan.

"What you Say !" teriaknya lebay. "Kan aku disuruh jujur" kata si wanita dengan suuuper polos.

"Oh iya ya..." kata si lelaki tua sambil garuk garuk kepala...beberapa lama kemudian, si lelaki tua, si topeng boots, dan ninja-ninja topeng terdiam merenung dengan tampang cengo...si lelaki tua yang sadar berteriak "Bodoh ! kenapa kita diam ! kejar dan tangkap mereka !"

.oo0oo.

"Cepat Pein..."

"Baik Nii-san..."

"Semangat Pein.."

"Baik Nii-san..."

"Ayo Pein..."

"Baik Nii-san..."

Dua kakak beradik yang tak berhenti mengoceh itu terus berlari dari para ninja pengejar...sang kakak,memegang tangan kanan Pein dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah majalah.

"Nii-san,Tou-san dan Kaa-san bagaiman ?" tanya Pein dengan sedikit ketakutan, kakaknya menatap mata rinnegan itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau tenang saja Pein,,mereka pasti baik-baik saja..." sang kakak terdiam sebentar lalu berkata dengan lirih "keselamatanmu lebih penting.."

"Nii-san..."

"Iya,apa Pein?"

"Aku menyayangimu..jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada,,Pein masih punya Nii-san...".

Kakaknya berhenti lalu menatap Pein dengan tatapan kasih sayang."Nii-san juga menyayangimu Pein..." lalu kakaknya menangis.

"Nii-san menagis ?".Pein bingung melihat air mata mengalir di pipi kakaknya.

"Ini air mata tanda kaka menyay.."

CLEBBB !

Mata Pein melebar melihat kakaknya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara...mata Pein semakin melebar ketika darah keluar dari sudut bibir kakaknya.

"Nii-san !" Pein berteriak mengguncang bahu kakaknya, sementara kakaknya masih dalam keadaan memeluk dia,tapi dengan tubuh lemas menunduk dan di punggung kakaknya mencuat sebuah shuriken besar menusuk punggung kakaknya.

"Nii-san !" Pein kembali mengguncang bahu kakaknya, sang kakak menoleh ke belakang."Pein,,lari me-mereka mengejar kita..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Nii-san sendiri !" teriak Pein dengan isak tangis, di belakang terdengar suara para ninja bertopeng mendekat."Pein..jangan ban-bandel..kubilang la-lari..."kata kakaknya sambil melihat ke belakang.

Dan tiba-tiba dibelakang Pein muncul ninja bertopeng Donal Bebek sambil mengayunkan sebuah kunai, dia ingin menusuk punggung Pein dengan kunai itu.

Namun,secepat kilat sang kakak menarik tubuh Pein dalam dekapannya,dan punggung sang kakak lah yang kini ditusuk oleh si topeng Donal Bebek.

CRASSHH !

"Nii-saaaan ! "Pein berteriak dalam dekapan kakaknya...sang kakak cuma tersenyum dan memberikan majalah yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya ke tangan kecil Pein. "Jaga majalah kesukaan Nii-san dan Tou-san ini baik-baik...jika kau rindu Tou-san,Kaa-san,dan,,OHOKHH hh..Nii-san...bacalah majalah i-ini..."

Sang kakak kemudian tersenyum dan ambruk ke sebelah kiri Pein...

Pein menatap nanar ke arah kakaknya yang bisa dibilang kini tidak bernyawa, kemudian dia menatap sekelilingnya...

Dia dan kakaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa kini dikelilingi para Ninja bertopeng yang sudah mengeluarkan berbagai macam senjata.

Pein menatap mereka dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. 'Mereka membunuh Nii-san...mereka juga pasti membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san...'

"Pein...menyerahlah atau kami buat kau seperti kakakmu yang sok pahlawan itu..." kata seorang lelaki tua yang berani lebih maju mendekati Pein.

"Kalian..." tatapan Pein berubah sangat mengerikan.

"Pein,kumohon...kami tidak ingin membunuhmu disini.."kata sang lelaki tua dengan tatapan memohon.

Pein terdiam dan para ninja bertopeng waspada,sang kakek pun mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong celananya...Pein mengeluarkan seperti suara geraman.

"Kalian...".Semua waspada dengan perasaan was-was.

"SHINRA-TENSEI !"

BLARRR !

DUAR !

"AAAAAKKKHHH...!"

Di tengah debu dan beberapa tubuh yang terbaring kesakitan,Pein menatap majalah pemberian kakaknya, di situ terdapat pose seorang perempuan cantik yang hanya pakai bikini berpose erotis dan di atas majalah itu tercetak 7 huruf mencolok bertuliskan PLAYBOY.

Pein tersenyum melihat majalah itu,lalu pergi berjalan menjauhi badan-badan yang terbaring kesakitan.

"Pein...tunggu !" teriak sang lelaki tua itu dalam keadaan tertelungkup, sudut bibirnya mengalir cairan merah alias darah...

Pein yang dipanggil tidak menggubrisnya.

"Cih..." lelaki tua itu mendesis lalu berpikir 'mata anak itu...rinnegan itu..sungguh berbahaya..'

TBC

FIUUUHHHH...(niup gelembung),,akhirnya chapter pertama selesai..oh ya..disini diceritakan kenapa Pein dibilang bokep dan dia suka bokep

(emang mukanya bokep kali... *Author di rinnegan*) oh ya siapa yang mau jadi OC ni,ada 3 lowongan :

ibu nya Pein

ayah nya Pein

kakak nya Pein (Laki-laki ya..)

sebutkan nama dan ciri-cirinya saja...biar sifat author yang urus..hehe...3 OC akan di munculin di bagian flashbacknya Pein saat bahagia bersama keluarga nya.

Dan terakhir Please Review...


	2. Chapter 1 :Pein and Konan,FIRST MEET !

Halo berjumpa sama Nowan...hmm..Nowan lagi malas ngetik banyak-banyak nih...tapi thanks for vraria nish,the leader,niigara Genta,dan Lotilasama dah nge review...makasih-makasih...

di prologe umur Pein saat itu adalah 6 tahun,untuk chap 1 ni umurnya 20 tahun...

ya..mudah-mudahan chap ini gak banyak Typo nya...dah HAPPY READ MINNA...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S)

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 1 : Pein and Konan,FIRST MEET !

14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN…..

Pein membuka matanya,lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan cukup nyenyak biarpun berada di gua dikelilingi nyamuk yang ngefans *RINNEGAN !* maksudnya nyamuk yang menggigit kulitnya yang putih mulus *HUEEK !*.

Pein berjalan ke luar kota menuju pusat desa Amegakure.

.oo0oo.

"Kok kacang panjang ini mahal ya pak…?" Tanya seorang ibu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Iya bu,dunia lagi dalam krisis monsterer,jadi semua harga barang melambung tinggi…setinggi-tingginya…seindah-indahnya (lagu Peterpan 'khayalan tingkat tinggi') kata si penjual sok tahu dan tampak sekali ngibulnya.

"Oh…gitu toh pak…"kata si Ibu dengan blo'onnya kemakan kata-kata bohong belacan (kata-kata bohong kelas rendahan,masa bilang krisis moneter jadi monsterer)

Si Ibu pun merogoh uang di dalam tasnya,namun sebuah bayangan secepat kilat menjambret tas si Ibu. Ibu itu pun menangis dan teriak lebay.

"OOuuuch,,,,tasku…dompetku..uangku…softexku…"*semua di pasar sweatdrop*

"Hei,kejar pencuri bertopeng itu….kenapa kalian diam saja,goblok !"kata seorang ninja polisi.

"Yang Polisi siapa bodeng !" (bodeng=bodo gendeng) kata seorang penjual air susu ibu.(?)

"Oh,ya ya…"kata si polisi ninja dengan begonya…bukannya ngejar dia malah garuk garuk kepala beketombe.

"KEJAR DIA,GEBLEK !"kata orang-orang di pasar menendang polisi ninja itu hingga terjatuh tepat di hadapan sang pencuri.

"Hahahaha…mau kemana lu…?" kata si polisi ninja sambil berdiri sedikit limbung (jelas dong…jatuhnya kepala duluan).

"Awas.."kata sang pencuri dengan geram.

Si polisi ninja mengeluarkan kunainya dan tersenyum sombong 'kalau aku berhasil nangkap ni orang…pangkatku pasti naik..' katanya dalam hati.

Si pencuri bertopeng terkejut melihat kunai di tangan polisi -tiba pikirannya melayang ke kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu. "Nii-san.." ucapnya lirih.

"Apa? Kamu mau dibuatkan batu nisan ? tenang kok aku tak akan bunuh kamu..aku Cuma.."

"SHINRA-TENSEI !"

BLARRRR !

…..

Si pencuri membuka topeng hitamnya,terlihat mata rinnegan itu dalam keadaan sedih…

'keluargaku…'

.oo0oo.

Begitulah Pein menyambung hidupnya,kini dia menjadi seorang pengambil uang tanpa izin *author digeplak 'bilang aja pencuri'*

Ya,sekarang di Amegakure lagi nge-trennya sang pencuri bertopeng hitam yang meresahkan kerennya adalah 'Itam Mask' (apa kerennya ?).Dan yang menjadi pahlawan..*GEPLAK !* maksudnya pencuri tiada lain tiada bukan ya,si muka bokep Pein tu…

Sejak keluarganya dibunuhlah Pein mulai melakukan kriminal pencurian untuk menyambung hidupnya,tapi hebatnya Pein tidak pernah tertangkap,ya..itu berkat kedua mata unik dan hebatnya itu (a.k.a rinnegan).

Pein memang tidak mempunyai rumah dan hanya tidur di goa,namum kekayaan hasil pencuriannya cukup melimpah cukup untuk menyambung hidupnya selama 14 tahun.

.oo0oo.

Pein kini berada di warung membeli roti untuk makan menggunakan uang hasil kerja 'halal'nya. Saat dia sedang mengunyah roti ke 4 nya (wuiihhh…..Pein rakus juga),datang seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan eyeshadow biru di kelopak matanya,dan menggunakan pierchiengan di bawah bibirnya ,sebuah hiasan bunga kertas menghias di rambut wanita itu. wanita itu pun masuk sambil membawa sebuah gitar,Pein pun ternganga melihat cewek itu hingga sepasang lalat masuk ke mulutnya dan kawin di situ..(HUEEEK…!).

Cewek berambut biru itu berjalan ke arah Pein dan mengedipkan mata ke arahnya hingga 10 lalat masuk ke mulut mata rinnegan itu tanpa disadarinya.

Cewek itu pun siap-siap bernyanyi…Pein deg-deg an jangan-jangan lagunya 'lagu adele-someone like you' atau 'justin bibir (?)-Babi eh baby'.Si wanita membuka mulut dan siap bernyanyi,si Pein pun sok-sok siap mendengarkan.

1…..

2…

3….

"IWAK PEYEK…IWAK PEYEK…IWAK PEYAK NASI JAGUNG…. Dan seterusnya

GUBRAKK ! Pein pun terpelanting dari kursinya dan berguling-guling di jalan dengan bego dan lebaynya.

.oo0oo.

"EEEEEEEEGGH (SUARA SENDAWA TAK TAHU MALU)" keluar dari mulut Konan,nama cewek biru yang menyanyikan lagu Iwak Peyek tersebut tersenyum ke arah Pein yang mentraktirnya 20 roti (Konan juga barbar ya…) ke tersenyum ke arah cowok berambut oranye itu.

"Te-terima kasih ya.."kata Konan malu-malu*pujian….'di remas konan'*

"Ya ndak apa-apa…tapi lagu kamu kok 'KEREN'banget ya.."kata Pein menyindir.

"Ya,bagus dong…"kata Konan dengan sablengnya tidak tahu kalau dia di sindir. "Eh-eh…"kata Konan semangat,Pein berpikir "cewek ini cantik-cantik sableng ya"

"APA….?!"Konan tiba-tiba marah."Kau bilang aku cantik eh…sableng !"

"Kok tahu ?" Pein bingung padahal itu kan sebenarnya dalam pikirannya."Itu kan dalam pikiranku,,,"kata Pein dengan gobloknya makin membongkar rahasia pikirannya.

"Kamu kan tadi ngomong…bukan berpikir….KAU !"

Aura di sekeliling pein pun gelap…..

Nb :kalau berpikir kan ada tanda '',tadi Pein menggunakan tanda "". (Pein :loh kan author yang nulis…..)

.oo0oo.

Pein dan Konan berjalan bersama menuju rumah Konan. Muka pein makin 'ganteng' dengan lebam lebam di pipi kirinya,terbentuk bekas 5 jari Konan menempel di muka 'gantengnya' *HUEKK !*

Pein tak menyangka jurus Konan membuat dia saat itu tidak dapat lari.'Jurus kertas sialan…'kata Pein berharap tadi di dalam pikirannya,bukan dia ngomong secara gamblang *awas kau author by Pein*.

"Maaf ya yang tadi,habisnya aku sedang emosi…" kata konan tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa..tadi salahku kok,ngatain kamu sableng.." kata Pein sok lapang dada,padahal di hati mengumpat-umpat plus mengutuk-ngutuk.'ngapain juga gue traktir 20 roti ke cewek sableng ini'.*sekali lagi Pein berharap ini hanya pikiran*.

"Kamu tinggal sama siapa Konan ?" Tanya Pein.

"Aku tinggal sendiri…keluargaku tewas dalam peperangan.."Kata Konan dengan sedih,Pein pun menunduk dan merasa senasib dengan Konan, tiba tiba rasa rindu di hatinya menggelitiknya untuk membuka majalah 'sopan-santun' agar rindunya terobati.

"Eh,kau ada sesuatu kah yang bisa membuatmu merasa dekat sama keluargamu ?" Tanya Pein.

"Ada.."Kata Konan dengan senyum termanisnya,membuat Pein sempat blushing sebentar.

Konan mengeluarkan origami yang membentuk 4 orang yang saling berpegang tangan.

"Ini Tou-san,Kaa-san,aku…dan Nee-san.." kata Konan..sebuah air mata indah menetes jatuh ke tanah…

Konan yang dikatai sableng oleh Pein ternyata tidak terlalu sableng (Konan :Pein kenapa bukan kata 'tidak sableng' ?!).Pein mendekat ke arah Konan dan membelai pipi Konan yang basah oleh air mata karena takut melihat muka Pein *Pein :AUTHOOORR….* maksudnya sedih karena mengingat keluarganya,Pein pun memperhatikan Konan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan sedikit nafsu.'betapa cantiknya dia..' kata Pein dalam hati,Pein pun mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Konan dan memejamkan matanya sambil majukan bibirnya(hihi..bayangin muka Pein macam itu..),sementara Konan hanya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya,siap menjadi 'santapan Pein'.

Saat wajah itu tersisa 1 cm. lagi….BRUKK !

Konan terkejut dan menarik mukanya dari Pein dengan wajah blushing,Pein pun terkejut dengan wajah mesum,bukan blushing.

Konan menunduk dengan malu lalu memperhatikan benda yang jatuh dari dalam baju Pein.

"Eh,Konan tunggu.."Kata Pein berusaha mengambil,tapi sebuah origami kertas berbentuk borgol memborgol kedua tangan dan kaki dengan pasrah dan kesal melihat perubahan muka Konan ketika melihat majalah 'kesayangannya' itu.

"PEIIIINNNN…..DASAR OTAK MESUUUUMMM !"

TBC

Haaahhh..yang mengetik Nowan nih..Yoval autis tu gak sempat katanya…..

Hmm…mudah-mudahan fic ini gak banyak Typonya….

Ya udah ….Please-please-please-please *sampai 100 kali* please -hhhh- review …


	3. Chapter 2 :The Power of Pierching

Kembali bersama saya,Yoval yang gak autis….Nowan tu fitnah bilang gue autis…buktinya kemaren gue makan pisang,isinya di buang kulitnya di makan….HEHE,Nowan lagi merajuk ke gue,karena di chap sebelumnya gue gak bantu dia,jadi di chap ini gue kerja,UWAAAA …..(Nangis gaje)

Ehm,,daripada gue di cium ma readers,hehe…karena banyak bacot,mendingan langsung aja ya….

Thanks yang udah review : gabatte, vraria nish, Kisasa Kaguya,Niiraga genta, The Leader,dan OC nya:

Jiro menjadi kakaknya Pein...selamat ya *Jiro pingsan karena punya adik bokep*

Genta menjadi ayahnya Pein...selamat ya*nasibnya sama dengan Jiro*

Untuk OC jangan gusar kalau Author nistakan,khukhukhukhu..

Untuk ibunya Pein,Author buat sendiri...karena belum ada yang request.

Maaf ya updetnya kelamaan….dan yang terakhir,HAPPY SALMA…EH HAPPY READ MINNA….

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 2 :THE POWER OF PIERCHING PEIN FAMILY'S

Pein kembali terkena 'nista' di bagian kegantengannya *HUEEK*,mukanya kini seperti mainan untuk Konan,bisa digampar di sana sini.

'Oh,Tuhan…beginikah nasibku…mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan dia….' Kata Pein dalam hati…*lagi lagi Pein berharap tadi itu di hatinya,kalau ketahuan Konan….*

"Kita sudah sampai Pein…." Kata Konan dengan senang,Pein terdiam memperhatikan rumah Konan,'kasian sekali dia…meskipun sableng…'kata Pein dalam hati lagi.

"Kenapa Pein…muka mu kok begitu,jadi tambah jelek deh" Kata Konan dengan polos,Pein yang mendengar kata 'jelek' ditujukan untuk muka gantengnya langsung memasang deathglare di dalam hati *wkwkwkwk…takut sama Konan nih anak…*

"Konan,jadi ini rumahmu ?" Tanya Pein.

"Dasar kau ni Pein,dah jelek,bego pula…ya iyalah tadi kan dah kubilang" jawab Konan tanpa perasaan mengatai Pein jelek plus bego (untuk ndak bokep..wkwkwk).

Pein yang dikatan jelek dan bego hanya pasrah. 'Ya Tuhan,ampunilah dosanya mengatakan orang seganteng dan secerdas aku menjadi juelek dan bego..UWAAA' Pein menangis dalam hati *lagi..dan lagi*

"Ayo Pein,masuk ke rumahku" Konan menarik tangan Pein,membuat Pein terkejut dan sedikit blushing (ciee…ciee…).

.oo0oo.

Bagaiman tidak Pein shock melihat rumah Konan,dari luar, rumah cewek itu kecil dan sampah di depan rumah bertebaran,di dalam rumah lebih gila lagi,seperti wc umum yang digabung menjadi TPS Amegakure.

Bau,Kotor,kumuh,jorok,kotor,menyenangkan (Author di rinnegan) maksudnya menyebalkan….itulah sedikit ilustrasi dari rumah kecil Konan. Ini baru 'sedikit ilustrasi' para pembaca…belum di ilustrasikan semua,kalau di ilustrasikan semua ,rate nya bisa berubah,hehehehe (readers :Author gak jelaz…)

"Konan,ni rumah apa tempat muntah?" kata Pein dengan gebleknya terang-terangan menghina Konan.

"Eh…"Pein baru menyadari kegoblokkannya.

"He he he he..bilang apa Pein?" Tanya Konan dengan aura menyeramkan.

"He he he he.."Kata Pein ketawa orgil.

.oo0oo.

Pein kembali terkena 'nista' di bagian kegantengannya *HUEEK*,lagi dan lagi..kini mukanya makin 'ganteng plus bokep'.

Rasanya Pein ingin segera pergi dari neraka ini kalau konan tidak menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ini foto keluargaku,Pein" katanya.

Pein melihat keluarga Konan dengan seksama,ada seorang pria besar dengan rambut biru dan tampang sangar serta kumis biru juga (?) dan bermata biru,tampaknya itu bapaknya…'wuih,nampaknya garang banget ni orang..'kata Pein dalam hati bersyukur tidak ketemu bapaknya Konan.

Lalu,ada seorang perempuan berambut biru,bermata ungu dengan wajah yang manis dan cantik seperti Konan,tersenyum bahagia.'Itu pasti ibunya' tebak Pein.

Yang terakhir seorang perempuan yang benar-benar mirip Konan dengan pierching di bawah bibirnya,namun wajahnya agak lebih kasar dan tegas seperti sang bapak.

Yang itu Nee-san mu?" Tanya Pein menunjuk perempuan yang mirirp Konan itu ke yang besangkutan (aduhai…kata kata Author).

Konan mengganguk "Pierching ini…"katanya sambil menunjuk Pierching di bawah bibirnya "Adalah punya Neesan.."

Pein terdiam memperhatikan Konan.'Perempuan ini….nasibnya hampir sama denganku...'

"Kapan Nee-san mu memberikannya kepadamau ? saat-mmhh maaf-saat kakakmu dalam keadaan mau meninggalkah ?"

Konan Cuma mengganguk,lalu menarik napasnya dalam dalam."Setiap orang yang berkeluarga pasti pernah merasakan kenikmatannya,meskipun hanya sebentar…" kata kata Konan membuat Pein membelakakan matanya,dia benar benar bokep *Pein :AUTHOOORR !* ups maaf,dia benar benar terkejut, kata kata itu membuat Pein membayangkan masa senangnya….ya masa senangnya yang hanya 6 tahun itu.

.oo0oo.

FLASHBACK

"Pein…jika kau sudah besar mau jadi apa ?" Tanya sang ayah yang bernama Genta,dia memiliki wajah seorang bapak yang baik,mata berwarna hitam,kulit putih serta rambut yang berwarna kuning.

Pein,bocah 4 tahun berambut oranye itu berpikir,"Mmmmm…aku mau jadi NPWT… !" teriak Pein dengan semangat.

Genta,sang ayah bingung hingga dahinya berkerut.

"NPWT ? apa itu Pein ?" Tanya sang ayah dengan penasaran.

"NPWT Itu adalah…" kata Pein dengan suara imutnya "Ninja Penyuka Wanita Telanjang…..!"

GUBRAK !

"S-siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata bagus…eh,kata kata kotor itu Pein ?"kata sang ayah gelagapan.

"Nii-san…." Tunjuk Pein ke seorang laki laki yang lagi baca suatu majalah,laki laki itu mengangkat mukanya dari majalah 'mencurigakan' dan terlihat wajah yang tampan, rambut spike berwarna kuning agak oranye, mata berwarna biru langit,dan kulit wajah berwarna coklat tan.

"Apa ?" Tanya Jiro sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"JIROOOO…! Majalah apa yang kau baca itu ?" Tanya ayahnya dengan garang ,sang ayah yang berwibawa pun mendekat ke arah Jiro,lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Jiro…kalau baca majalah 'mantap' ini jangan lupa ajak ayah ya…"kata ayah Jiro dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Belum sempat Jiro menjawab seorang perempuan muncul di belakang mereka,sang perempuan tersenyum psikopat.

"Jiro…suamiku Genta….kalian mau mati ?"

"Hehehehehe…." Jiro dan Genta hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

Dan di mata si kecil Pein dia melihat kebahagiaan itu, sang ayah bokep,Nii-san bokep dan ibunya Haruna yang berambut oranye serta panjang dengan mata biru penyejuk hati,mempunyai sifat penyayang namun kalau marah bisa seperti seorang psikopat.

Pein pun melihat 3 orang di sayanginya sedang main SMACK DOWN dimana Haruna sedang membanting suami dan anaknya serta majalah 'kesayangannya'.

FLASHBACK END

.oo0oo.

Konan bingung memandangi Pein yang senyum-senyum gak jelas.

'sudah muka ancur begitu,senyum senyum orgil lagi…apa jangan jangan ini efek karena aku terus terusan tabokin muka dia ?' Konan mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Pein.

"Pein…Pein.. "

Masih belum ada respon.

"Pein…Pein…"

Masih belum ada respon.

"Pein…PEEEIIIN…"Konan pun teriak di telinga Pein pake supertoa.

Masih juga belum ada respon.

'Ni anak, orgil yang kabur dari RSJ atau jangan jangan…' pikiran menyeramkan mulai merasuki otak sableng Konan, tiba tiba dia dapat ide.

"Woi…Pein ada 100 wanita bugil tu di dekat parit.."

"Mana? mana ?" Pein segera berlari ke arah parit lumpur di depan rumah Konan.

CBURR…CROOT…Pein dengan nistanya masuk ke parit penuh lumpur,sementara Konan ngakak sampai sakit perut hingga kena diare (?).

.oo0oo.

Setelah membersihkan diri di kediaman Konan,Pein duduk di atas pohon di samping rumah cewek kertas itu.

Konan pun melompat ke atas pohon,dan duduk di samping Pein di dahan pohon.

"Pein,kau punya rumah gak ?" Tanya Konan.

Pein yang masih kesal karena dibohongi Konan hanya melirik sebentar dengan kesal ke arahnya,lalu kembali menatap langit (sok cool ni).

"Pein,emm..ya udah deh soal tadi aku minta maaf ni " kata Konan yang sadar kalau Pein merajuk (sok sok Pein tu) gara gara dia berbohong kepadanya.

Pein masih diam.

"Pein,ya…Pein dak asik nih" Kata Konan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Pein yang sedang kesal melirik sedikit ke arah Konan,wajahnya blushing melihat muka Konan yang semakin menggemaskan kalau lagi tiba otak bejat cowok ini keluar.

"Aku mau memaafkan kamu jika kamu mau cium aku,bagaimana ?"

BLETAK ! "DASAR OTAK MESUUM !" Konan langsung melompat dari pohon dan pergi bergegas masuk ke rumah,sementara Pein memegang pipinya yang berbekas 5 jari Konan (rasain lu Pein…..wkwkwkwk*Author kabur sebelum di Rinnegan Pein*)

.oo0oo.

"Konan…"

Konan cuma mendengus perlahan lalu kembali membuat origaminya,Pein pun jadi pundung di pojokan.

"Konan…" Pein masih berusaha.

Belum ada respon.

"Konan…"

…

"Konan…" Pein pun mencak mencak gak jelas.

…..

"Konan…" Pein guling guling meluk author *Laptop meledak*

…..

"UWAAA…KONAN…MAAFIN AKU TADI.." Pein pun mulai nangis lebai.

'Mampus lo…tadi gue ngomong lo kagak peduli,sekarang giliran gue…HYAHAHA' Konan tertawa dalam hati seperti nek lampir.

Pein yang lagi nangis guling-guling di lantai tiba tiba dapat ide,ide mesum tentunya.

"KONAN !" Pein teriak pake mic."Kalau lo tidak maafin aku,aku buka seluruh bajuku ! "

HUEEK….Konan pun langsung muntah disertai serangan jantung.

.oo0oo.

Sore yang indah bagi dua mahluk gaje *PeiKo : AUTHOOR…*,Pein dan Konan,dua sejoli itu (ciee..ciee…) kini berjalan di sebuah jalan kecil di Amegakure,mereka berdua kini menuju rumah Pein, mata Rinnegan itu Cuma menghela napas,dia tadi sudah berjanji pada Konan akan mengajak ke tempat tinggalnya,Tempat dimana dia dulu pernah bahagia.

.oo0oo.

Pein Cuma bengong melihat tempat tinggalnya kini yang sudah hancur lebur,hanya tersisa beberapa tiang penyangga yang hitam.

"Tampaknya tempat tinggalmu dulu dibakar,hm…lebih kacau dari rumahku" Konan pun berjalan ke arah rumah Pein.'Rumahmu kacau karena kau jorok' kata Pein dalam hati,takut di tabokin,dia pun berjalan menyusul Konan.

'Hi hi hi,siapa tau rumah muka mesum itu ada emasnya,atau ada barang berharga yang belum kebakar…gak papa dah lumutan.' Otak bejat Konan mulai bergerak.

Pein merasa bernostalgia di tempat ini,ya…kenangan indah itu kembali,dia mulai berjalan ke arah ruang tamu,dia masih ingat di situ ada sofa merah dan sebuah TV,dia pun ingat di dekat TV ada sebuah meja kecil,dimana disitu bertumpuk buku-buku,dari buku penting,diari hingga buku bokep kesukaan pun berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang tak asing baginya.

KRAAK..PREKK..suara kayu kayu yang telah menjadi arang,si muka bokep *Pein :Dalam suasana sedih begini lo masih ngehina gue Author kampreeett*,atau Pein berjalan ke ruangan yang mengingatkannya waktu dia berumur 5 tahun.

.oo0oo.

FLASHBACK

Waktu itu,Jiro a.k.a kakak Pein pulang ke rumah pada jam 9,semua orang di rumah mengkhawatirkannya,begitu juga si kecil Pein.

"Nii-san !" Pein kecil dengan lebaynya memeluk pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Nii-san,kok lama banget pulang…aku dan yang lainnya bosan nunggu Nii-san…." Kata Pein ambil memanyunkan bibirnya.(wkwkwk…sumpe, Author ketawa bayangin muka Pein begitu).

"Tenang,Pein…Nii-san kan dah pulang,jadi kamu tenang aja…"Kata Jiro menenangkan adiknya yang manja itu.

"EHEM…" suara batuk Genta membuat dua kakak adik lebay itu melepaskan pelukan.

"Apa misimu sudah selesai Jiro ?" Tanya sang ayah dengan serius ,baru kali kini Pein melihat wajah ayahnya serius,paling sering muka ayahnya tu muka mesum.

"Sudah yah,beberapa bandit itu berhasil kukalahkan berkat ini…"Kata Jiro sambil menunjuk sebuah pierchingan di telinga kirinya,Pein cuma menatap bingung melihat benda aneh itu berada di telinga kakaknya yang juga aneh (Author ditempeleng Jiro).

"He he he…ternyata senjata nenek moyang kita emang mantaplah" kata ayahnya tersenyum 10 jari,semantara ibu Pein Cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Nii-san,pierchingan itu apa sih ?" Tanya Pein yang ngikutin kakaknya.

"Pierchingan itu…"kata kakaknya sok mikir,padahal gak tahu.

"Pierchingan itu INI !" Kata kakaknya sambil menunjuk pierchingan di telinga kirinya.

"Yee…itu pun Pein tahu…tapi,pierchingan itu kenapa ayah sebut tadi…" belum sempat Pein melanjutkan hipotesisnya tentang pierchingan,mulutnya dah disumpal sama kaos kaki Jiro yang lalatan.

Hasilnya,Pein terdiam dengan mata kunang-kunang.

Di ruangan itu,Pein kecil yang masih agak mual (karena kaos kaki bejat Nii-san nya),melihat Jiro menanggalkan pierchingannya kemudian memasukkanya di sebuah kotak berwarna hitam,di tutup kotak itu ada tanda mata rinnegan,Pein kecil cuma mengernyitkan jidatnya,tanda dia bingung dan geblek.

'Pierchingan di kotak banyak sekali' katanya dalam hati.

FLASHBACK END

.oo0oo.

Dan kini,Pein dewasa dengan muka mesum bin bokep,menatap kotak hitam itu dengan mata rinnegannya,dia pun perlahan membuka kotak itu….

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar berwarna putih muncul dan menyinari seluruh daerah sekitar puing-puing rumah Pein.

"AAAAKH…" Pein berteriak gaje.

Sementara Konan yang menemukan sebuah boxer setengah gosong yang lumayan untuk jadi kain pel rumahnya,segera berlari ke arah suara,Konan terkejut melihat sinar yang menyinari sekeklilingnya.

"AAAAAAA…"

"PEIIIIINNNN.."

.oo0oo.

"Itu tanda cahayanya kawan." Kata seorang mahluk aneh ke kawannya yang kayaknya aneh juga.

"Rencana tahap kedua ku berhasil….." kata orang yang tadi di panggil 'kawan' sambil 'tersenyum'.

TBC

Haah…akhirnya capek juga…eh,selesai juga…

Makasih buat yang dah review…

Dan author mau nanya *author tersenyum licik* siapakah 2 orang gaje di akhir chap tadi..khukhukhukhu ? *di geplak readers*

Dan REVIEW PLEASE…


	4. Chapter 3 :Ideas to Form Akatsuki

Halohalo *digeplak karena lama update* maaf...maaf kami lama update karena kami banyak kegiatan di sekolah,apalagi Yoval sebagai ketua ekstra voli *Wuiihh...autis autis bisa juga main voli...* hehe maaf partnerku...hem Gomen semuanya dan saya cuma bisa bilang very very Thanks untuk:

Yorina-Chan Lope DeiDei

Niiraga Genta

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled

Kisasa Kaguya

Namikaze Mikaru

Vraria nish

dll...karena masih mau baca fanfic gaje kami...dan terakhir happy read minna...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 3 : IDEAS TO FORM AKATSUKI

"Uuuugh…Peiin…" Konan bangkit,lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada yang berbeda,tapi…ingatan Konan berputar,dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Sigh,tadi sinar apa ?"

"Woi Konan,tolongin aku ! 5 mahluk gaje ni dari tadi meluk meluk aku…..dia kira aku ni maho…?" tiba tiba terdengar suara serak serak basah Pein *mustahil*.

Konan menoleh ke sumber suara dan dia melihat 5 mahluk gaje lagi meluk-meluk seorang mahluk bokep.

"Pein !" Konan terkejut melihat ada juga yang mau meluk Pein.

"Hei…..hei,minggir kalian…..aduh,jangan peluk peluk aku,aku kan jadi malu…."

GUBRAK ! Konan pingsan sejenak mendengar suara Pein jadi imut bin menjijikkan.

"Tendou…Tendou…"kata ke 5 mahluk super gaje tersebut.

.oo0oo.

"Siapa kalian berlima !" Konan membentak 5 mahluk yang mempunyai rambut oranye (ada 1 yang botak) seperti Pein dan ada ,namun dengan model yang berbeda dan wajah yang jauh lebih ancur dari wajah Pein.5 mahluk tadi ditabokin Konan lalu diikat pakai tali kertas hasil origami Konan.

"Nona biru yang cantik nan imut….bagaimana kami bisa memperkenalkan diri kami kalau nona mengikat kami seperti ini ?" kata salah satu dari mereka yang satu satunya tidak berambut (karena botak).

"Ya udah aku lepas kalian "kata Konan.

Setelah mereka ber 5 lepas,si botak pun memberi komando

1….

2….

3….

"Kami Rikudo Pain yang berasal dari Pierchingan di wajah mesum tu UYAAA !…" kata si rambut oranye dengan model jabrik hampir sama dengan Pein.

1 MENIT...

2 MENIT...

5 MENIT...

"APA ?! lo bilang muka gantengku berpierching,APA KATA DUNIA BOKEP ?!" Pein teriak teriak lebay sambil pegang pegang mukanya dan terasa tindik tindik aneh itu menempel di wajahnya.

"UWAAAA...KONAN,BAGAIMANA INI...? AKU JADI GAK GANTENG LAGI..." Pein pun nangis guling guling.

"Emang lo ndak ganteng tao !"kata Konan dengan kejam sekejamnya bikin Pein shock kejang kejang.

"Eh lo berlima,kenalin diri lo satu satu !" kata Konan macam ibu guru TK *Emang ada guru TK judes macam Konan ?*

"Ehem ehem" yang botak mengenalkan dirinya,dia mengusap kepala botaknya lalu pasang gala ala Ade Rai

"Kenalkan nama gue Shuradou,kemampuan gue macam robot transformers*gak mirip...* dan gue suka MAJALAH BOKEP !" JRENG...JRENG...

Konan menghela napas,'satu lagi otak mesum dan jelek yang ditemuinya'

"Lalu lo yang macam perempuan !" Konan menunjuk seorang pria atau wanita (?) yang berponi macam ino dan berwarna oranye *tentu saja* yang lagi ngupil.

"Eh gue toh..." kata orang itu.

"Ya lah,mau gue ledakin pake jurus origami nih !" bentak Konan kesal.

"Emm...kenalkan,saya emang perempuan..."katanya lalu diam.

"Lalu ?" Konan bertanya.

"Udahan..." kata si 'perempuan'.

"Kampreet ! gue tu mau tahu nama lo dan kemampuan lo...bukan hanya gender loooo...! Konan sudah mencak mencak gaje.

"Oh bilangin dong,hm...ok lah nama saya Chikushoudou,kemampuan saya dapat memanggil hewan apa saja dan dimana saja,umur saya 16 tahun *bohoooong !* hmm,hobi saya ngupil,lalu cita cita..." belum sempat si Chikushoudou melanjutkan acara perkenalannya dia sudah tepar tepar di lantai terkena tabokan Konan.

"Dan...gue suka MAJALAH BO...KEP" katanya sebelum benar benar pingsan.

Konan cuma geleng geleng,lalu dia melihat ke arah seorang pria gendut bertubuh besar dengan model rambut disisir kebelakang.

"GILIRAN LO ! awas kalau lo aneh aneh !" ancam Konan dengan pisau kertas (?).

GLEK ! si gendut menelan ludahnya,dia menjilat bibirnya gugup melihat Konan seperti emak emak cerewet.

"Na...nama gue Gakidou...ke...kemampuan gue..."

"STOP !" teriak Konan memotong kata kata Gakidou. "Bau apa ini ?"

"So...sori...gu...gue punya kebiasaan kentut seenak jidat." kata Gakidou dengan ketakutan tingkat akut.

Konan cuma menepuk jidatnya,kalau begini semua dia bisa gila.

"Dah...lo katakan kemampuan lo gendut tukang kentut..." ejek Konan seenak bulu ketek.

"Ke...kemampuan gue..." BRUT !

"...Adalah..." BRUT !

"...Menyerap..." BRUT !

"...Chakra..." POOOT !

"GAAAAHH ! SUDAH SUDAH,KALAU LO NGEMENG SAMBIL KENTUT,TELINGA GUE JADI CLOSET TAO !" Konan marah marah sambil nyekek badan Gakidou,tapi tiba tiba dia menjadi lemas.

"Kok,kok gue lemah begini ?" Konan pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit,kepala jatuh duluan.

BRUT ! "Kan dah kubilang..." BRUT ! "...Kalau aku penyerap chakra tak terbatas..." POOOOT !

-_-''' ...Konan pun jatuh pingsan plus kejang kejang.

"Gue lupa bilang..." BROOOT ! "...Gue juga suka majalah bokep..." BROTBROTOTOTOTOTBRTOTOT...(BEROTOT ?)*bunyi kentut kok seperti itu ?*

.oo0oo.

Setelah sadar dari pingsan nistanya,Konan terbangun dengan terhuyung huyung.

"Konan,kau tak apa apa..." kata Pein sok perhatian.

GEPLAK ! *WKWKWKWKWK* Konan menampar muka 'jejadian' Pein dengan gerakan indah,Pein cuma ternganga tak percaya *all Readers :Rasaiiiin lo...kabur...*

"Apa salah gue..." Pein langsung nangis nangis lebay.

"LO LIHAT SEMUA DUPLIKAT ANEH KAMPRETO LU TU ! " kepala Konan sudah muncul asap air mendidih (?)

Pein cuma bisa nangis salto depan salto belakang,sementara 5 Pein lainnya cuma tertawa nista.

Konan pun mendeathglare ke 5 Pein,semua pun langsung menelan ludah ketakutan.

"GRRRR...dah ! hei lo lagi,kenalin diri... yang rambutnya panjang..."

Yang dipanggil pun maju,lalu menghormat kepada hormat Konan,gerakan hormat itu membuat Konan sweatdrop.

"Kenalin,gue Ningendou,gue suka majalah 'gitu gituan'...kemampuan gue adalah mengambil roh dengan mudah,jadi kalau lo berani macam...macam..." kata Ningendou sambil menunjuk Konan dengan aura horror.

Konan yang ditunjuk cuma cengengesan gak jelas sambil menelan ludah. GLEK 'mampus gue kalau berani marah marah ke dia...'

Konan dengan ketakutan menunjuk seorang pria bertampang seram dengan rambut jabrik oranye seperti Pein.

"Gi-giliran lo.." Katanya gugup.

"UYAAA ! kenalin nama gue Jigokudou...kemampuan gue UYAAA ! adalah UYAAA ! memanggil raksasa kepala aja UYAAA ! yang gunanya UYAAA ! pertama UYAAA ! ada hmmm..." mulut Jigokudou dibekap sama Pein.

"Hei Jigo...lu ngomong bisa ndak teriak teriak 'UYAAAA' apa ?!" tanya Pein sambil masih membekap mulut Jigokudou.  
"Jangan bilang teriak 'UYAAA' itu adalah kebiasaan lo !" bentak Konan yang udah kembali garang mode :ON.

Si Jigokudou cuma menggangguk angguk,membuat Konan dan Pein cuma menarik napas lalu menghembuskan sebanyak banyaknya.*bukan napas terakhir loh*

.oo0oo.

Setelah dengan perjuangan berat menutup kedua lubang telinga yang penuh kotoran*Author dirinnegan sama diremas* Pein dan Konan pun mendesah lega karena Jigokudou sudah selesai memperkenalkan jati diri super gajenya. Kemampuan Jigokudou adalah memanggil raksasa tanpa kepala yang dapat menelan jiwa jiwa dan dapat menghidupkan Pein Pein gaje *Author :kabuuuurrr...* yang telah mati, dan satu lagi,si Jigo ternyata suka sekali majalah 'gitu gituan' *dasar,yang asli dan duplikat sama aja*

"Lalu,kalian kembali bagaimana ?" tanya Pein khawatir dia harus berteman dengan 5 duplikat super gajenya *padahal dia gaje juga...bokep lagi,hihi*

"Tenang saja" kata Shuradou,"kalau kau memanggil kami,kau katakan 'MAMA, AKU INGIN SUSU',kalau kau ingin kami kembali ke pierching itu katakan 'PACARKU, AKU INGIN SUSU'...gitu... "

Pein yang mendengar kata kata susu,mesin otak nista dan bokepnya bekerja "Khukhukhukhu...aku mengerti..."

Pein pun berbalik ke arah Konan,membuat Konan agak ketakutan melihat Pein senyum senyum licik.

Pein menggerakkan tangannya dan CLEP...

"Kalian kembali ya...PACARKU...AKU INGIN SUSU...!" Pein pun berteriak dengan semangat sambil salah satu tangannya memegang susu Konan.

Konan yang terkejut cuma bisa ternganga.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

Konan pun tersadar.

BUAKH ! BUKKH ! DAKKH ! PLETAK ! MEONG !

Adegan pukul memukul dengan sadis itu diikuti oleh hilangnya 5 Pein dengan senyum geli melihat Tendou mereka dihajar seorang cewek yang nampaknya benar benar ngamuk.

.oo0oo.

"Benar benar hebat...mata itu dapat membangkitkan para Rikudou...luar biasa..." kata seorang 'aneh' sambil bersandar di batang pohon,dia menoleh ke atas,ke arah temannya yang bersandar dan duduk di atas dahan pohon.

"Saatnya giliranku..." kata 'orang' yang di atas pohon tersebut.

.oo0oo.

"Kau tidak mau tinggal di rumahku kah Pein?" kata Konan sambil memperban muka Pein yang bonyok dengan kertas (?)

"Ti...tidak,terima kasih..aduh..." tolak Pein sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sori ya...habisnya kau cari masalah sih...kalau aku marah,aku bisa lupa apa aja..." kata Konan,kegiatan memperban muka Pein pun selesai kini yang tersisa dari wajah Pein *wkwkwkwk* adalah hanya kedua mata rinnegannya.

"Jadi beneran nih ndak mau nginap?" ajak Konan sekali lagi.

"Be...beneran" kata Pein sambil tersenyum lemah,padahal di hati dia mengumpat umpat,merutuki nasib,menjelek jelekkan rumah Konan...namum sayang itu di hati...karena dia takut bonyok readers *author geleng geleng kasian*

"Udah ya...aku pergi dulu hati hati..."kata Konan sambil melambaikan tangan,dan Konan pun melompat ke atas pohon ala ninja lalu melompat ke dahan dahan pohon dengan cepat.

Pein pun menghembuskan napas dengan super lega, 'akhirnya...' katanya dalam hati.

Pein pun menatap rumah keluarganya yang kini 'Tinggal Kenangan'*PLAK,digampar Samsons "Lu plagiat judul lagu gue"*.

Pein pun menghembuskan napasnya lalu berteriak "KONAN BERENGSEEK ! PEREMPUAN JOROK,KASAR,MENYEBALKAN...LO TAU NDAK,BETAPA SAKITNYA MUKA GANTENGKU *HUEEK* DI GAMPAR GAMPAR OLEHMU,CIYUSS ATUH..." Teriak Pein dengan penuh emosi.

-haah...haahh- Pein pun kecapekan karena berteriak gaje.

"Pein..."

"WAAAAA,AMPUN KONAN...BUKAN MAKSUD GUE MARAH MARAH,GUE CUMAN NGETES SUARA GUE BAGUS ATAU NDAK !" Pein pun memegang kepalanya lalu bersembunyi di sebuah pohon, perbanyang dipasang Konan tadi pun berguguran.

"Geblek ! aku bukan Konan aku adalah..."

Belum selesai Pein mendengar kata kata orang misterius yang memanggil namanya tadi,tiba tiba dia merasa pusing dan akhirnya tidur selama lamanya...Pein mati,TAMAT .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GEPLAK ! hehe belum atuh...maksudnya Pein pun pingsan dan dia merasa dikendalikan.

.oo0oo.

"Kau harus membentuk sebuah organisasi kriminal untuk membalaskan dendam keluargamu...pertama tama kau harus mencari 10 orang dengan masing masing dibagi 5 kelompok, 1 kelompok adalah 2 orang".

"Aku mengerti..."

"Setelah itu,kelompok yang telah kau bentuk segera lakukan agresi terhadap desa desa kecil...setelah berhasil menguasai desa desa yang tidak terlalu kuat,kau harus menyerang desa terkuat saat ini,dan desa itu juga yang membunuh keluargamu serta menghancurkan desamu..."

"Apa nama desa itu..."

"Konohagakure..." sfx : lagu kuburan band...biar seram...(readers :Author geblek,lagu kuburan band itu gak seram)

"Boleh tanya ?"

"Silahkan..."

"Kalau boleh minta saran...apa nama yang cocok untuk organisasi ku..."

"Hm..." sfx :Iwak peyek (?) "Akatsuki..."

.oo0oo.

Pein membuka mata rinnegannya dengan malas,kepalanya terasa berat.

"Rumahku...2 orang aneh yang...AH TUNGGU !" Pein pun pasang kuda kuda.

"Dimana 2 orang itu...dan dimana aku ?" Pein menggaruk rambut duren busuknya *PLAK !* maksudnya rambut duren basinya *Pein :Author sama aja...* dengan barbar.

"Ndak salah aku tadikan dirumah..." Kata Pein bingung ngomomg sendiri.

"Tapi...kenapa sekarang aku di siniiiiii !" Pein berteriak di atas dahan pohon

KREEEK..KREEEK...

"Woy..woy..." dan akhirnya Pein berteriak minta tolong karena jatuh dari dahan pohon yang patah dan nimpa preman ninja yang lagi pakai make up (?)

.oo0oo.

Muka Pein kembali nista kena tamparan bohay preman yang lagi make up.

"Uuuuhh...bukan Konan bukan banci setan sama aja...lagi lagi muka gantengku (ganteng :Gaje Tengik) yang jadi sasaran,apeslah nasibku." kata Pein sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak sebesar perut Beny Dolo (pelatih timnas dulu *dimakan bendol*).

Saat Pein lagi menggosok pipinya yang lebam, tiba tiba dia sebuah suara terngiang ngiang di otaknya

'Kau harus membentuk sebuah organisasi kriminal untuk membalaskan dendam keluargamu...pertama tama kau harus mencari 10 orang dengan masing masing dibagi 5 kelompok, 1 kelompok adalah 2 orang'.

'Setelah itu,kelompok yang telah kau bentuk segera lakukan agresi terhadap desa desa kecil...setelah berhasil menguasai desa desa yang tidak terlalu kuat,kau harus menyerang desa terkuat saat ini,dan desa itu juga yang membunuh keluargamu serta menghancurkan desamu...'

'Konohagakure...'

'Akatsuki...'

Suara suara itu terus berulang,membuat batin Pein membara dan terasa sebuah perasaan amarah bergejolak di dada Pein

Mata rinnegan itu terbuka lebar 'keluarga,bahagia,balas dendam,akatsuki...' Pein tersenyum imut *PLAK* maksudnya tersenyum licik 'HANCURKAN KONOHA...'

.oo0oo.

"Kau lihat itu...dari tatapan matanya, tampaknya kata katamu sudah meracuni otaknya...jurus apa yang kau lakukan kemarin..."

Yang ditanya cuma menutup sebelah matanya "Mata ini...begitu hebat...yang aku gunakan jurus hipnotis,dengan begitu dia dapat dipengaruhi dengan mudah dan satu keuntungan lagi..."

"Apa itu...?" tanya yang satunya sambil melihat Pein dari kejauhan.

"Kata kataku akan selalu diingatnya...ya selalu,dengan sangat JELAS..." sfx :Misterius backsound.

Pein pun berjalan ke arah pasar Amegakure dengan dendam yang benar benar tumbuh,dia membuka majalah yang selalu dilipat dan dibawanya,dia membuka majalah 'dewasa' tersebut,dia tersenyum melihat foto bikini bikini banci eh...*AUTHOOOR* foto bikini bikini wanita normal,kemudian dia memandang ke depan

"DEMI KELUARGAKU,AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA..."

Sementara dua orang yang dari sebuah pohon yang agak jauh dari Pein cuma tersenyum.

"Rencana tahap 3 ku berhasil..."

TBC

Haah...bagaiman ? aneh ? tolong ya minta saran saran terbaik untuk kami senpai...kami cuma bisa bilang "MOGA MOGA SENPAI TERHIBUR DENGAN FANFIC GAJE KAMI" teriak pake toa Terima...kasih...dan last...REVIEWS PLEASE..."


	5. Chapter 4 :Who Are They ?

Halo semua...kembali bersama saya...Yoval..dan ehem, kawan saya * nunjuk seseorang yang lagi ngupil * Nowan gaje...

ehem, kami sebagai Author kece * PLAK * cuma mau bilang very very thanks untuk :

Namikaze Mikaru

Kisasa Kaguya

Summer of Winter

Yorina-Chan

dll...and silent readers...

langsung aja...HAPPY READ MINNA...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 4 :WHO ARE THEY ?

Dendam membara berkobar sekarang di hatinya, dia kini tahu apa tujuannya...dia berjalan menuju pasar Amegakure,dia pun melihat orang orang dengan penuh kebencian...ORANG ORANG KONOHA HARUS TERIMA BALASANNYA !

Pein pun menaiki sebuah bukit yang berada 50 meter dari pasar,dia pun berteriak sekencang kencangnya " WOI SEMUA PARA WARGA AMEGAKURE...TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU ! "

Semua warga melihat ke arah Pein dengan tatapan ' dasar-orang-aneh '

" KALIAN HARUS TUNDUK KEPADAKU ! AKU ADALAH PEIN ! AKU ADALAH PEIN YANG MEMILIKI MATA RINNEGAN DAN MEMPUNYAI 5 DUPLIKAT LUAR BIASA KUATNYA ! "

KRIIKK...KRIIKK...KRIIKK...*gak ada respon*

" AKU AKAN BERENCANA MENGHANCURKAN 5 DESA BESAR LALU RENCANA BESARKU ADALAH MENGUASAI DUNIA ! KALIAN TAK AKAN MENYESAL MENDUKUNGKU ! MARI KITA BERSAMA SAMA DAN BERSATU SEHINGGA DESA TERCINTA KITA, AMEGAKURE INI MENJADI DESA BESAR YANG MENGUASAI DUNIA ! "

" HUUUU...! " Pein pun dilempari berbagai macam barang...tomat busuk,telur busuk,celana boxer,kaos kaki lalatan,lap ingus*ieeeuhhh...*,kotoran sapi,kursi,meja,mobil (?),pesawat (?)

Hasilnya...ya,Pein pun terkapar kejang kejang dengan nista.

"Peiinn..." Konan yang berada di sekitar ' TKP ' melompat ke bukit ala ninja lalu mengangkat tubuh Pein dengan penuh khawatir kemudian melempar Pein ke bawah bukit (?)

" Aaahh...celana boxer untuk lap...uh...untung Pein tidak merusaknya ssat dia menimpamu boxerku sayang... " olalala...ternyata yang di khawatirkan Konan adalah celana boxer bekas lemparan orang orang ke arah Pein.

Ternyata harga celana boxer lebih berharga daripada Pein *dirinnegan*

.oo0oo.

Pein bertopang dagu di meja sebuah warung, sementara Konan di sampingnya melahap 11 kue dengan barbar.

" Peimm mmnpaa au eliakmm eliaakmm mecmm or...GLEK * Konan menelan kuenya * macam orgil... "

" Apa katamu ! " kata Pein dengan nada merajuk.

" Kubilang kenapa kau berteriak teriak di pasar macam orgil... " kata Konan dengan muka sok polos.

" BUKAN URUSANMU ! " Pein berteriak sekencang kencangnya hingga semua orang bertampang preman di warung tersebut menatap horor ke arahnya.

" Aku tak takut pada kalian...BERENGSEEK ! SHINRA TEN..." TAP ! Konan menahan tangan Pein lalu menarik Pein keluar dari warung tersebut.

.oo0oo.

" Apa maksudmu menahanku tadi, kau bukan siapa siapaku ! " kata Pein dengan marah.

" Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu...kenapa kau tiba tiba ingin menghancurkan 5 desa besar...kau gila, 5 desa besar itu terdiri dari orang orang kuat ! kau...walaupun punya mata istimewa itu, kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan para shinobi dari 5 desa sekaligus " kata Konan panjang lebar.

" Kau meragukanku ? " tanya Pein.

"Bodoh...meskipun kau memiliki mata itu...kau itu ceroboh..." kata Konan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" Kau sok tahu tentang ' aku ' tampaknya kau ini wanita peramal cerewet yang suka nabokin muka orang ! " kata Pein dengan nada mengejek.

PLAK ! Konan ternyat benar benar memukul pipi Pein

" Ke...kenapa kau pukul aku...hiks...hiks..." Pein pun memegang pipinya sambil menangis *malu maluin lo Pein*

" Aku kan emang suka nabokin..." kata Konan sambil mendongak ke langit.

" Tapi aku kan cuma bercanda...' Pein membela dirinya

" Sudah...lo sok sok mau menguasai dunia, menghancurkan 5 desa shinobi besar,...tapi baru di tabokin gitu aja dah nangis... "

" UWAAAA " tangis Pein makin menjadi jadi...

.

.

.

.

sementara itu...

" Ternyata si mata rinnegan itu bodohnya kelewatan, kemampuannya sih boleh boleh...tapi IQ nya..."

" Kau tenang saja...sekarang kau coba dekati mereka secara sembunyi sembunyi kemudian dengarkan pembicaraan mereka...aku khawatir dengan wanita biru itu...aku rasa dia mempunyai ' sesuatu rahasia ' yang penting " ... dia pun menyibakkkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin...sementara kawan yang satunya sudah menghilang.

' Orang ' itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa...jadi ada dua orang yang mendatangimu setelah aku pergi dan memberi saran gila yang kau anggap itu hebat ! " Konan ternganga lebay,sebuah lalat masuk ke mulutnya *diremas*

Pein cuma menggangguk angguk dugem sampai pusing, Konan sweatdrop melihatnya.

Konan menatap langit biru dengan awan awan yang putih...' ayah...amanah yang telah kau titipkan akan selalu ku lakukan, walaupun nyawaku taruhannya... '

Konan menatap Pein dengan sedih ' Pein...kau lah amanatnya... '

.

.

.

.

.

" Pein, ada satu rahasia yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu..."

Pein menatap Konan, kini mereka berjalan santai di jalan setapak.

" Apa... " tanya Pein dengan enjoy tapi di hatinya dia mencak mencak karena yakin Konan ingin nembak dia *Pe De amat lu Pein*

" Namun pertama tama aku ingin memberitahu kepadamu siapa kau sebenarnya..." kata Konan dengan nada misterius.

Di dalam hati Pein yakin Konan akan mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya ganteng *HUEEK*

" Kau sebenarnya adalah anak Amekage..."

CTAR DUAR BLAR BDAR ! *Author lebay*

Bagai kesambet petir Pein sangat terkejut bahkan matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip setelah mendengar kata kata Konan tadi.

" ... Dan Pein...siapa orang yang memberimu saran untuk membentuk sebuah organisasi kejahatan dan melakukan agresi ke 5 desa besar...WHO ARE THEY ? "

Pein tak bisa berkata apa apa...jadi ayahnya...jadi ayahnya yang berotak mesum...ayahnya adalah SEORANG AMEKAGE...dan kenapa Konoha menyerang dan membunuh ayahnya sebagai Amekage desanya...apa karena dia...saat itu pasukan bertopeng...seorang kakek tua yang ada kutil di hidungnya...

" SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA ! " teriak Pein sambil menunjuk Konan dengan lebay.

sementara itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bahaya...perempuan itu tahu kalau Pein adalah anak Amekage ! "

" Pasti dia anak servant Amekage yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keluarga Amekage...berengsek...aku akan memanggil para bandit dan kau lemparkan sebuah kayu keras ke arah belakang kepala cewek biru itu..."

" Aku tahu...hehe,biar dia amnesia heh ? heh...saat aku mendengar dia menyebutkan ' Amekage ' ke Pein, aku langsung kesini..."

" Sudahlah...cepat ! sebelum si cewek biru itu makin banyak buka ' rahasia ' ! "

.oo0oo.

" Aku anak dari servant keluargamu...ayahku adalah seorang penjaga pribadi ayahmu...sebelum menyerang rumahmu...para shinobi konoha yang dipimpin Hokage ke 3 lebih dulu menyerang rumahku, terjadi pertarungan antar ayahku dengan para shinobi konoha yang bertopeng atau pasukan ANBU namun ayahku akhirnya kalah...dan ayahku membuat origami burung kertas bersama kakakku yang juga sekarat, sedangkan ibuku...aku tidak tahu nasibnya... " mata Konan mulai berkaca kaca.

" Aku pun dibopong kakakku yang sekarat naik burung origami...dan kakakku ditusuk punggungnya oleh shinobi yang bertopeng Donal Bebek... "

" Tunggu dulu ! " potong Pein, " kau bilang topeng Donal Bebek ? "

" Ya...dan burung origami itu membawaku terbang...namun sebelum terjadi ledakan di rumahku...ayahku berteriak dengan keras...tertuju kepadaku... "

Pein terdiam, Konan menatap Pein dengan tatapan yang aneh

" Ayahku berteriak ' KONAN...DIA BUKAN HOKAGE 3 DIA MEMPUNYAI... " tiba tiba terdengar bunyi keras di belakang kepala Konan, Konan pun terjatuh dan dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Pein.

" Konan...Ko..." tiba tiba mulut Pein terasa kelu...sebuah luka dan darah membasahi rambut biru Konan, KEPALA KONAN DIPUKUL !

"BERENGSEEK ! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU ! " mata rinnegan itu melirik kemana mana dengan penuh amarah.

.

.

.

.

" Hei kau...apa jadinya jika yang melakukan itu kami... " Pein menoleh, tampak sekitar lima puluhan orang berdiri angkuh di depannya, ' cih para bandit ninja... ' kata Pein dalam hati.

" Kalian..." Pein membaringkan Konan dengan lembut di tanah... " Kalian berurusan dengan orang yang salah jika dia marah... "

"khu khu khu...AYO HABISI DIA " teriak orang paling depan yang nampaknya kepala bandit tersebut, orang itu besar dan berotot, dan memakai penutup mulut.

5 orang maju dengan sok sambil tertawa tawa angkuh, salah satunya Pein kenal sebagai preman yang ada di warung tadi.

" Kalian akan tahu bagaimana jika aku benar benar marah...SHINRA TENSEI ! "

BLAR ! 5 orang yang tadi tertawa langsung melayang dan tepar di tanah.

" Cih..., semuanya, BANTAI DIA ! " teriak sang ketua bandit, para anak buahnya yang banyak itu menyerang Pein bagai pasukan semut.

Pein pun maju dan satu persatu menghajar wajah para bandit bandit tersebut, seorang bandit menyerang punggungnya dengan kunai, tapi dia dapat mengelaknya dan menSHINRA TENSEI bandit tersebut sehingga bandit itu terpelanting dan menghantam kawan kawannya yang ingin menyerang Pein.

8 bandit mengepung Pein sambil tertawa tawa

" Hebat juga kau... "

Pein mengangkat alisnya kemudian dengan tolakan gravitasi di kedua telapak tangan dan kakinya, Pein terbang ke angkasa, 8 bandit tadi terkejut dan mendongak ke atas...

Pein mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke bawah...ke arah 8 bandit yang ternganga...

" SHINRA TENSEI ! "

BLAR ! muncul sebuah kawah besar dengan 8 tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak tak berdaya dan asap asap debu...

' Cih, dia kuat sekali ' kata si ketua bandit dalam hati, ' baiklah aku akan keluarkan jutsuku '

Si ketua bandit melempar 5 shuriken ke atas, ke arah Pein... kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya lalu berteriak

" Jurus seribu shuriken ! "

5 shuriken yang berputar ke arah Pein tiba tiba menjadi berlipat ganda... Pein terkejut melihatnya...

" Bansho Ten'in ! " teriak Pein... ' ini jurus yang pernah di ajar Nii-san ku ' kata Pein dalam hati.

Tiba tiba tanah di depan Pein sebesar bus sekolah naik ke atas dan menutupi Pein seperti tameng, seribu lebih shuriken yang dilempar tadi hanya menancap tak berdaya di tameng batunya Pein.

Mata rinnegan itu menatap beberapa bandit yang terkejut... ' saatnya ' kata Pein dalam hati.

" MAMA, AKU INGN SUSU ! "

Tiba tiba dari pierching Pein keluar 5 mahluk gaje *Author diserang beramai ramai* maksudnya 5 Rikudo Pein, yang langsung berdiri di antara para penjahat yang masih menganga hingga tidak menyadari ada lalat masuk ke mulut, ada yang tidak sadar ileran dan lain lainnya.

" Hei tendou " BROOT...

" Lagi ngapain mereka " BROOT

" Kok pada ternganga " POOT... *Readers tahu kan ini siapa*

" Sudah jangan banyak omong kalian, habisi mereka... " kata Pein, lalu menoleh ke arah ketua bandit yang lagi berdiri gemetaran sampai kekencingan karena takutnya, " Biar aku urus orang itu..." kata Pein dengan gaya keren, lalu dia menoleh ke arah 5 Rikudo-nya...

" APUAAAH ! " Pein berteriak lebay...kenapa Pein terkejut ?... ya, Pein melihat 5 Rikudo-nya ikut ikutan ternganga...si Jigokudou bahkan menganga sampai ileran...Pein yang tadi terbang di langit sampai jatuh melihat aksi goblok dari 5 Rikudo-nya...

GUBRAK ! Pein jatuh dengan nista...kepalanya nyungsep ke tanah...

" Goblok lo semua ! ngapain ikut ikutan nganga...aku kan menyuruh kalian menghabisi bandit bandit itu ! " kata Pein sambil mencak mencak.

" Maaf Tendou...ini adalah ide Shuradou, katanya Tendou dan kawan kawan Tendou (?) sedang mengadakan pesta menganga nganga paling lebar dan banyak ileran... " kata Chikusodou menjelaskan.

Pein menatap kesal ke arah Shuradou...Shuradou cuma cengengesan gak jelas lalu nari balet (?) , Pein yang melihat lansung muntah seketika.

" Berarti Jigokudou dong yang menang...tuh dia ileran banyak banget dari mulutnya, macam air terjun Toba (?) " kata Ningendou sambil menunjuk si Jigokudou yang masih tetap menganga, ilerannya sudah seperti keran air *Gile amat*

" Sudah sudah...sekarang kita bantai..." kata Pein sambil dengan dramatis menunjuk ke kerumunan bandit yang sudah pingsan tepar tepar semuanya...TUNGGU DULU ! SEMUANYA PINGSAN !?

" Mere...APUAAAH ! KOK MEREKA PINGSAN SEMUA ! " teriak Pein sambil memegang kedua pipinya *Pein lebay mode : ON*

Pein bahkan hampir jantungan melihat sang ketua bandit tepar tepar, padahal dia tak sedikitpun menyerang si ketua bandit itu.

Si ketua bandit mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Pein...

" Kau mau tahu kenapa aku dan anak buahku begini..."

Pein cuma menaikkan alisnya

" Kau lihat di belakang kirimu... " lalu si ketua bandit muntah muntah sedikit dan langsung pingsan.

Pein dan para Rikudo lainnya yang penasaran menoleh ke arah yang dikatakan si ketua bandit dan...

MEREKA SEMUA LANGSUNG PINGSAN...

.

.

.

.

.

KENAPA MEREKA PINGSAN ?

KENAPA ?

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, mereka pingsan karena melihat Shuradou yang tadi nari balet kini nari tiang sambil pakai bikini hitam...*Author pun pingsan*

.oo0oo.

5 Rikudo gaje Pein sudah kembali ke pierching tuannya, sementara itu Pein sedang duduk di rumah sakit Amegakure menunggui Konan yang sedang di ruang ICCU.

" Cih...Konan... " desah Pein pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang ICCU terbuka, sang dokter menatap Pein dengan ketakutan dan ngeri, Pein yang melihat mimik muka dokter yang ketakutan langsung berpikir negatif... ' jangan jangan Konan, OH TIDAK ! '

" Dok, a...apa yang terjadi dengan dia ? apa dia baik baik aja...? kenapa Dokter sepertinya ketakutan...a..apa ini tentang keadaan Konan ? " tanya Pein panjang lebar.

" Gu...gue bukan takut karena keadaan teman cewek lo...yang gue takutkan tu muke lo...kok banyak amat tindiknya...jelek lagi... " kata Dokter tanpa perasaan, Pein pun tersenyum psikopat.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi Konan terkena insomnia... ? " Pein terkejut lebay.

" Bukan insomnia muka tindik...tapi amnesia..jauh amat.. " kata sang Dokter geleng geleng kepala.

" Jadi, apakah dia bisa sembuh dok... ? " tanya Pein.

Sang Dokter memejamkan matanya tampak berpikir keras, dahinya berkerut...Pein deg deg an mendengar hasil keputusan sang Dokter, apakah Konan bisa sembuh atau tidak ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

" Zzzzz... "

GUBRAK ! " DOKTER BERENGSEK, AKU CAPEK CAPEK NUNGGU 1 JAM TERNYATA KAU TIDUR ! SHINRA TENSEI ! "

Dan hasilnya sang Dokter ' tidur selama lamanya '

.oo0oo.

Konan kebingungan ketika dia digendong ala bridal style oleh seseorang berambut durian oranye yang bermuka tindik, mereka berdua keluar dari sebuah Rumah Sakit Amegakure yang hancur lebur (karena di Shinra Tensei oleh Pein yang ngamuk).

" Ka...kau siapa... ? " tanya Konan dengan suara lemah.

Pein tidak memperdulikannya, yang penting mereka harus jauh jauh dari sini sebelum polisi ninja datang ke TKP.

" Hei rambut oranye...kau siapa.. ? " tanya Konan sekali lagi.

" Aku Pein...cowok ' terganteng ' di Amegakure "

Konan menautkan alisnya, kebingungan...cowok bermuka gak jelas gini *dirinnegan* saja di bilang ganteng, jadi cowok cowok di Ame hancur hancur semua ya ? *kau dibohongi Pein, Konan...*

.oo0oo.

Pein dan Konan duduk di warung di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu (saat Konan nyanyi iwak peyek)...Pein menatap Konan, kemudian tersenyum melihat muka Konan yang tampaknya berubah...dulu mukanya terkesan cewek angker dan garang, plus suka nabokin muka...kini dia seperti cewek yang feminin dan baik, dan juga polos karena tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri...siapa si rambut oranye ini...tiba tiba otak Pein berputar cepat...

" Konan...kok kamu ndak nanya siapa aku... ? " tanya Pein manja

" Siapa kau..? " tanya Konan sambil berpikir

" AKU ADALAH PACARMU LOH..." kata Pein kemudian tertawa "HAHAHAHAHAHA... " .

" Kenapa kau tertawa... " tanya Konan kebingungan.

" HAHAHAHA... ya aku tertawa ' bangga ' jadi pacarmu...menjadi pacarmu merupakan kehormatan bagiku... " kata Pein dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi...

Konan yang mendengar kata kata romantis *HUEEK* Pein langsung bersemu merah *apah..Konan berhasil dirayu Pein*

Pein yang melihat kata katanya berhasil membuat muka si cewek biru itu merah hanya tertawa tawa setan di dalam hati...ya Pein si mata rinnegan BANGGA karena berhasil membodohi Konan...*berengsek lo Pein*

Konan pun memegang kepala belakangnya... ' ada perban... ' , Konan menatap ' pacarnya ' lalu bertanya

" Pein...kok kepala belakangku ada perbannya ? "

Pein pun menggaruk kepalanya yang beketombe lalu cengengesan gak jelas

" Itu karena... "

" ITU KARENA KAMI ! "

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi Pein membuat Pein terkejut... ' tunggu dulu...suara itu... '

Pein pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat 2 orang yang dia rasa pernah melihatnya di bekas rumahnya yang kni tinggal reruntuhan.

' TUNGGU DULU ! '

Mata Pein membelalak terkejut...mereka...mereka...MEREKA ! MEREKAA ! MERE...PLAK ! * LEBAY LO AUTHOR ! *

" KALIAN ! " Pein pun menunjuk 2 orang itu dengan telunjuknya kemudian melanjutkan

" Kalian 2 orang yang memberiku ide untuk menghancurkan 5 desa besar..dan..dan..ya ! kalian yang menyuruhku membentuk Akatsuki ! "

Pein menatap Konan lalu mengguncang guncangkan badan Konan

" Konan...Konan...itu " Pein menunjuk 2 orang itu lagi " Mereka...mereka yang memberiku ide untuk menghancurkan 5 desa besar ! kau ingat kan waktu kau bertanya kenapa aku berteriak gila gila an *emang gila...* di atas bukit dekat pasar dan memaksa orang orang Amegakure untuk ikut bersamaku menghancurkan 5 desa besar ! " Pein pun menjelaskan ke Konan ampe muncrat

Konan mengelap mukanya yang basah kena hujan lokalnya Pein dengan kertas cuma menggeleng

" Aku...tak ingat itu Pein... "

Pein cuma cengo...jadi penjelasan panjang lebarnya tidak berguna... * Rhoma Irama datang lalu bilang ' TERLALU... ' *

Semua orang di warung cuma cengo melihat Pein..ada yang geleng geleng kepala...ada yang kasihan...ada yang mual melihat muka cengo Pein *wkwkwkwk* ada yang negak es teh satu kali tegak saking mual melihat muka cengo Pein...

Sementara 2 orang itu saling berpandangan... Pein berdiri dari kursi dan siap menSHINRA TENSEI dua orang tersebut, namun tiba tiba dia merasa kehilangan kesimbangan...

" Jurus seribu hipnotis... " kata salah satu dari 2 orang misterius itu...

Bukan cuma Pein yang jatuh tertidur...Konan, sang pemilik warung...para pelayan...serta pengunjung pengunjung lainnya ikut ikutan Pingsan.

" Haah...kenapa kau pingsankan semuanya... " kata yang satunya

" Biar mereka di warung ini melupakan kegantengan kita...eh, maksudku keberadaan kita... " kata yang mengeluarkan jurus hipnotis.

" Hehe...kau pintar juga..ehem, ngomong ngomong, siapa yang mengajarimu ilmu hipnotis ini... ? " tanya teman si ahli hipnotis

" Aku belajar dari Pak Tarno, yang ada emm...aha ! begini... " kata yang satunya lalu mengikuti gaya Pak Tarno... ( bukannya ahli hipnotis Romi Rafael ? )

" Dibantu ya...dibantu ya...jadi apa PRAK PRAK PRAK... ! " Kata yang satunya sambil tepuk tangan, sementara temannya dengan goblokknya ikut ikutan tepuk tepukkan...

Sementara Pein yang mendengar nama pesulap favoritnya sedunia seakhirat disebutin, terbangun lalu dia mual melihat adegan pesulap favoritnya ditiru 2 orang brengsek yang telah mempengaruhinya.

" Woy...kalian ! " teriak Pein dengan nada galak

" Celaka ! dia bangun...gunakan hipno mu... "

Yang satunya mengangguk lalu menatap mata Pein...

" Jurus seribu hipnotis ! "

" Shinra...zzzz... " Pein pun jatuh tertidur, tapi sebelum benar benar hilang kesadaran, batinnya bertanya...

MENGAPA 2 ORANG ITU SEPERTINYA TAHU DIA DIMANA SAJA...

SEPERTINYA 2 ORANG ITU SELALU MENGAWASINYA...

MENGAPA ?

MENGAPA MEREKA MENYURUHNYA MENGHANCURKAN 5 DESA BESAR...

MENGAPA MEREKA MENYURUHNYA MEMBENTUK AKATSUKI, SEBUAH ORGANISASI KEJAHATAN...

SIAPA MEREKA...

**WHO ARE THEY ?  
**

TBC

Haah...selesai juga...kami cuma bisa bilang review please...* hehe...author capek alias malas ngetik nih *


	6. Chapter 5 :Now Search Member !

Hai semua...sorry ya lama banget...dah kelamaan nih FF ni..hm,tapi kami tidak menyerah dan akan terus lanjut kok...

baiklah..terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview yang mau buang waktunya cuma baca FF gaje ini...Arigatou semuanya...

Langsung aja ya...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 4 : NOW SEARCH MEMBER !

Dua orang itu terdiam memandangi semua orang yang kini sedang tertidur karena di hipnotis.

" Hehe...sebutkan sugestimu kawan... " kata yang satunya kepada si penghipnotis.

" Hm.. " yang menghipnotis cuman menggangguk lalu menarik napasnya

" Baiklah bagi semua yang tertidur dan mendengarkan kata kata ku...harap ikuti sugestiku... " hening sejenak...

" Baiklah, siapa saja yang sudah tertidur dan mendengar suaraku harus melupakan ' keberadaan ' kami...kalian harus melupakan ' keberadaan ' kami... " lalu si orang misterius yang menghipnotis Pein dan kawan kawan, berjalan ke arah Pein dan Konan, kemudian dia memegang pundak keduanya

" Bagi yang mendengar suaraku dan pundaknya kusentuh... sugestiku untu kalian berdua adalah...kalian akan pergi ke desa desa shinobi untuk mencari 8 anggota lainnya, lalu ide pembentukan Akatsuki adalah ide yang kalian buat ! kalian berdua juga sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha...dan yang terakhir... " orang itu melirik Pein dengan kasian lalu melirik Konan, kemudian dia tersenyum

" Karena aku kasian dengan kau Pein...maka kalian, Pein dan Konan...adalah ' **sepasang kekasih **' "

.oo0oo.

" Pein...Pein... " suara yang tak asing bagi Pein...suara yang sangat di kenalnya...

Pein membuka matanya...lalu di hadapannya tertampang wajah ibunya yang cantik sedang tersenyum (bukan tersenyum psikopat)...

" Ngh...Kaa-san... " Pein meregangkan badannya, lalu dia duduk di tempat tidur

" Ayo cuci muka mu...lihat tu ileran di pipi...JIJAY... " kata Ibu Pein (narsis and lebay mode :ON)

Pein sweatdrop sebentar lalu berdiri dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi, Pein menaikkan alisnya...ada yang aneh...

.

.

.

.

" Ayo Pein...kau harus mengkonsentrasikannya pada matamu baru kau salurkan ke tanganmu untuk menolak dan menarik gravitasi... "

Pein cuma memberengut kesal, cih...dia benci latihan tarik tolak gravitasi...lebih enak tarik celana cewek...khe...khe...Pein senyum senyum sendiri, membuat sang pelatih atau sang kakak...Jiro, khawatir... ' apakah adikku sudah gila ' tanya Jiro dalam hati.

BLETAK ! " Hei Pein kau mendengar penjelasanku tadi nggak ?! " kata Jiro sambil seenak jidat menjitak kepala Pein *emang pantas dijitak...kabur...*

" Dasar ! seenaknya mukul kepala orang...nanti Nii-san durhaka tau... " kata Pein sambil mengelus kepalanya

" Durhaka itu kalau ada yang muda menjitak kepala yang tua ! "

" Yang tua juga seharusnya menghormati yang muda... "

" SEHARUSNYA YANG MUDA MENGHORMATI YANG TUA...KARENA YANG TUA BANYAK PENGALAMAN... "

" YANG MUDA ITU LEBIH HEBAT DARI YANG TUA ! "

" BODOH ! POKOKNYA YANG TUA ! "

" YANG MUDA ! "

" YANG TUA ! "

" YANG MUDA BAKA ANIKI ! "

" NANI' ?! KAU... "

Akhirnya terjadi kejar kejaran bollywood antara kakak yang ' marah ' dengan adik yang ' ketakutan '...

.oo0oo.

Pein mengunyah daging ayam dengan kesal, kepalanya tadi siang dijitak habis habisan oleh kakaknya...hasilnya, tumbuh 3 benjolan menghiasi rambut duriannya.

" Nyam...nyam... Woi Pein... " panggil sang kakak sambil mengunyah daging ayam lalu menelannya " Besok siang latihan lagi...kau hanya 0,00000000001 persen saja menguasai teknik Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin...dasar BAKA OTOUTO... "

JLEB, hati Pein terasa sakit di panggil BAKA... ' Dasar Nii-san durhaka... ' katanya dalam hati.

Sang ayah tertawa tawa lalu menepuk pundak Pein...

" Hahahaha...sudahlah Jiro...kasian adikmu kau panggil baka... " Genta, sang ayah menggigit daging ayamnya lalu ngomong lagi " Seharusnya...nyam...nyam...kau panggil SUPER BAKA ! BWAKAKAKAKA...OHOK OHOK (?) OHOK... " dengan gobloknya sang ayah tersedak karena makan sambil ketawa...

" OHOK...OHOK...Istriku sayang...tolong...ohok ! tolong ambilkan air...air...ohok " kata Genta sambil memegang lehernya.

" Ambil aja sendiri... " kata Haruna...sang istri lalu dengan cuek berjalan menuju dapur...sang ayah pun tepar tepar di lantai...

' BAKA TOU-SAN... ' kata Jiro dan Pein di dalam hati sambil sweatdrop...'''-_-

.oo0oo.

" Ayo Pein konsentrasi...kau harus fokuskan matamu dengan kekuatan Rinnegan lalu salurkan ke tanganmu...untuk menolak, buat dirimu sebagai kekuatan yang mengeluarkan gravitasi agar benda benda di sekitarmu tertolak oleh kekuatanmu... " kata sang kakak panjang lebar plus muncrat.

Pein cuma cengo mendengar penjelasan sang kakak...air liur menetes sedikit di sudut bibirnya...

Jiro mengelus dadanya dan menarik napas dengan perasaan kesal... ' Sabar Jiro...sabar... ' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Pein dilatih kakaknya tentang Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin...tapi tetap saja Pein cuma bisa berteriak " SHINRA TENSEI ! " dan tak ada yang terjadi...tak ada tolakan maupun tarikan...sang kakak...Jiro sudah berbuih, berbusa, ngos ngosan, muncrat, hingga kejang kejang * yang ini lebay * menjelaskan teori dan cara menggunakan 2 jurus khas keluarga Pein tersebut.

Kini, sore yang indah...terlihat seorang anak berambut durian oranye sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar berbentuk datar...dia kini sedang menatap matahari...

" Haah... " Pein menghembuskan napas dengan bosan, kini dia harus latihan sendiri karena sang kakak katanya sedang melakukan suatu tugas.

Pein menatap rumput yang ada samping kakinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya...walaupun dia membenci sang kakak karena kebawelan dan selalu memaksa dia latihan Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin, entahlah...saat si kakak yang suka majalah ' gituan ' itu tidak ada...Pein merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di rumahnya...

Pein menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke arah rumput lalu berteriak " Shinra Tensei... ! "

PSSSS...rumput bergoyang sedikit...Pein melompat dari batu lalu joget joget... " Ye ye...akhirnya aku bisa Shinra Tensei...biarpun cuma menggoyangkan rumput... " *Author sweatdrop, gitu aja senang *

Pein berbalik lalu menatap rumput dan nampak ibunya yang sedang meniup rumput dengan mulutnya...EH ! ' Tunggu dulu...jadi tadi... '

" Ka...Kaa-san...yang menggerakkan rumput tadi tiupan Kaa-san ? "

Sang ibu menggangguk dan membuat seluruh hati, bathin, jiwa raga, pikiran dan nurani Pein hancur lebur * Author lebay *

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu...Pein pun berlatih dengan ibunya...namun hasilnya tetap sama...PEIN TIDAK BISA SHINRA TENSEI DAN BANSO TENIN...MEMALUKAN SEKALI...

Pein dan sang ibu, Haruna, menatap matahari terbenam dengan indah...Pein memakan kue kering buatan ibunya...dia menatap ibunya yang tersenyum menatap matahari...

" Kaa-san...apa hanya aku yang memiliki mata Rinnegan ? "

Sang ibu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Pein, dia mengelus rambut oranye itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan Pein

" Ehm...kau tahu Pein, itu adalah anugerah untukmu, mata itu memang khas keluarga kita, tapi hanya beberapa generasi saja yang mendapatkan mata khusus itu...contohnya dirimu...Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Nii-san tidak seberuntung dirimu Pein...satu lagi...mata itu adalah aset paling berharga di Amekagure, jadi...kau harus bangga memilikinya... "

Pein mengunyah kembali kuenya lalu menatap matahari " Tapi kenapa Nii-san bisa mengajariku Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin ? "

Sang ibu tersenyum, " Itu karena matakanan Nii-san mu bisa berubah menjadi Rinnegan... "

Pein terkejut " Kok bisa ? "

" Kalian berdua adalah 2 saudara pertama yang keduanya memiliki mata Rinnegan...meskipun kemampuan Nii-san mu lebih rendah dari kemampuan matamu...tapi itu adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi keluarga kita... "

" Hmm..kalau inti kekuatan dari mataku adalah Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin... inti kekuatan mata Nii-san apa ? "

Sang Ibu menggeleng " Aku belum tahu...tapi Nii-san mu pernah mengatakan kalau kekuatannya adalah memanipulasi kesadaran seseorang... "

Dan matahri semakin tenggelam, hari mulai malam...

.oo0oo.

Sudah beberapa hari Jiro, kakaknya Pein tidak pulang ke rumah...Pein merasa resah di tempat tidurnya, dia bergerak kesan kemari di ranjangnya, lompat lompat, rolling depan, hingga kayang...

' Cih...si baka Aniki itu lama sekali pulangnya... " Pein berharap esok paginya dia melihat wajah buruk rupanya Jiro * di bantai Jiro *

.

.

.

.

Pein menatap TV dengan malas...dia melihat sang ayah yang senyum senyum sendiri sambil membaca sebuah majalah mencurigakan...

Pein menarik napasnya dengan bosan...

" Aku pulang... " terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukan Pein...

' Itu... '

' Itu... '

Pein berlari ke arah pintu lalu melihat sosok Jiro yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan sombong...

" Nii-san... "

Sang kakak memalingkan muka..Pein bingung, kenapa kakaknya memalingkan muka dari dirinya, apakah...apakah kakaknya membencinya, atau yang lebih parah, kakaknya takut melihat ' kegantengan ' wajahnya...

" Nii-san... "

Jiro menarik ingus di hidungnya lalu berlari lebay ke arah Pein

" Pein...Nii-san rindu kamuuu... "

" Aku...juga...Nii-san... "

Gerakan nista slowmotion antara sang kakak dan adik membuat sang ibu tersenyum sementara sang ayah tak peduli karena melihat Mpok Atik pakai bikini * ditabokin Mpok Atik *

.oo0oo.

" Kau lama sekali Jiro... " kata sang ayah sambil menatap tajam anaknya yang pertama

" Yah...Tou-san tahu...para ninja Iwagakure itu salah satu shinobi dari 5 desa besar...jadi aku dan beberapa tim ku agak sulit mengalahkan mereka... "

" Tapi misimu tidak terlalu sulit kan ? " tanya sang ibu

Jiro menggangguk dengan senyum sombong.

" Nii-san, Nii-san...aku sudah bisa Shinra Tensei dan Banso Tenin... " kata Pein membuat sang Nii-san mengangkat alisnya

Mereka berempat kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga

" Hmm, coba kau buktikan... "

Pein pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah lemari khusus sang ayah...

" Eh, kau mau apa Pein ? " sang ayah terkejut bukan main

" Tenang Tou-san...Shinra Tensei ! " dan BLAR ! lemari sang ayah yang berisi majalah bokep terpelanting dan majalah majalah sang ayah yang berjumlah 100.000.000 terbang kemana mana, Pein menggerakkan salah satu tangannya ke arah buku buku yang bertebangan itu lalu berteriak " Banso Tenin ! "

Sebuah buku tertarik ke arahnya dan buku itu di tangkap oleh tangannya ibu Pein, Haruna,... Haruna membuka buku bokep itu lalu tersenyum psikopat ke arah Genta, ayah Pein...

" Genta kau ingin... " Haruna membuat tanda memotong di lehernya dengan telunjuknya...

Genta cengegsan gak jelas...sementara Jiro membelakkan mata dengan sangat terkejut...Pein tersenyum sombong ke kakaknya...

.oo0oo.

" Hebat kau Pein...selama aku pergi beberapa hari kau ternyata berhasil menggunakan 2 jurus itu...a...aku sungguh takjub... "

Pein tersenyum menatap kakaknya lalu tertawa " Hahaha...ya...biarpun begitu, Nii-san lah tetap yang terkuat.. "

Jiro tersenyum " Tidak...tidak, " Jiro menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengelus rambut adiknya " Kau..., dengan matamu lah yang terkuat Pein... "

.

.

.

.

.

Pein membuka matanya...dan dia terkejut...

" Pein...BANGUN ! AYO BANGUN ! "

" Eeehhh... " erang Pein dengan malas " Ada apa Nii-san... ? "

" Cepat bangun...rumah kita diserang ! " teriak Jiro sambil menempeleng muka Pein * sadis banget *

Pein terbangun sambil memberengut kesal " BAKA ANIKI ! kenapa kau pukul muka ' cakep ' ku ? "

" BAKA ! Ayo ikuti aku... " kata Jiro sedikit emosi lalu menarik tangan Pein menuju keluar kamar

BRAK ! pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat beberapa ninja Amegakure sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu

" Jiro ! "

Pein menoleh dan melihat sang ayah yang tidak lagi bermuka mesum, namun sangat tegang...

" Ada apa Tou-san ? " tanya Jiro

Sang ayah menepuk pundak Jiro...

" Tolong lindungi adikmu... "

Pein terkejut...ada apa ini...mengapa...mengapa dia harus dilindungi, mengapa semua ninja dengan pelindung kepala Amegakure berkumpul di rumahnya ?

Dan yang paling membuat Pein bingung adalah...mengapa ayahnya begitu tegang...dan sedikit pucat...

" Tuan ! rumah servant Tuan sudah diserang ! para ninja itu menuju kemari ! "

Genta yang di dipanggil Tuan menggangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Jiro...

" Jiro ! "

Jiro menggangguk lalu menarik tangan Pein...

" Tou-san ! jelaskan apa yang terjadi ! " terikakPein namun Jiro sudah menariknya sangat jauh, mereka berlari ke dapur dan terlihat Haruna, sang ibu memakai baju khas ninja dengan pelindung kepala berlambang desa Pein...Haruna menggangguk ke arah Jiro...

" Kaa-san ? " Pein berusaha bertanya pada ibunya namun Jiro segera menarik Pein keluar lewat dapur,para Ninja Ame membukakan pintu dapur dan Jiro serta Pein berlari keluar...

.

.

.

.

Tapi, Jiro segera berbalik lagi...

" Ada apa Jiro ? " tanya Haruna kebingungan melihat anaknya itu berbalik ke rumah " Dan dimana adikmu ? "

Jiro berlari ke ruang tamu dan muncul lagi di dapur " Maaf bu...aku lupa ini... " kata Jiro sambil memperlihatkan sebuah majalah bokep

" Aku akan menjaga Pein baik baik... " Jiro berlari keluar dapur dan menutup pintu dari luar, sementara Pein yang melihat adegan nista sang kakak yang rela balik lagi demi mengambil majalah bokep limited edition hanya bersweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi...ada beberapa ' ninja jahat ' yang ingin mengambil mata mu itu... "

Pein terkejut...jadi desanya diserang karena dia ? karena matanya ?

" Sudahlah Pein..ini bukan salahmu...ini takdir...tapi kita harus melindungi takdir itu...walaupun... " Jiro menatap wajah adiknya

" Nyawa taruhannya... "

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terus berlari di hutan...

"Cepat Pein..."

"Baik Nii-san..."

"Semangat Pein.."

"Baik Nii-san..."

"Ayo Pein..."

"Baik Nii-san..."

Dua kakak beradik yang sedang berlari, Pein dan Jiro...lari dari kejaran para ninja yang mengejar mereka...

"Nii-san,Tou-san dan Kaa-san bagaiman ?" tanya Pein dengan khawatir, kakaknya menatap mata rinnegan itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Kau tenang saja Pein,,mereka pasti baik-baik saja..." sang kakak terdiam sebentar lalu berkata dengan lirih "keselamatanmu lebih penting.."

"Nii-san..."

"Iya,apa Pein?"

"Aku menyayangimu..jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak ada,,Pein masih punya Nii-san...".Kakaknya berhenti lalu menatap Pein dengan

tatapan kasih sayang."Nii-san juga menyayangimu juga Pein..." lalu kakaknya menangis.

"Nii-san menagis ?".Pein bingung melihat air mata mengalir di pipi kakaknya.

"Ini air mata tanda kaka menyay.."

CLEBB ! dan mimpi buruk itu terulang...mata Pein melebar melihat punggung sang kakak ditusuk oleh...ditusuk oleh...

TUNGGU ! Pein melihat wajah itu...TOPENG DONAL BEBEK ! Kenapa ? kenapa ?

' Bu...bukankah ini kejadian 14 tahun yang lalu...pantesan aku merasa aneh, ini seperti di ulang ! De Javu ! '

Pein membelakakkan matanya...sang topeng Donal Bebek mengarahkan kunai ke arahnya dan...

JRASS !

.

.

.

.

GELAP...SEMUA GELAP...

GELAP...

" Pein... Pein.. " sebuah suara yang di kenalnya memanggilnya...

" Ayo kita bangkit dan mencari anggota baru... "

" Pein... " sebuah suara...

Pein membuka matanya...semuanya putih...putih, tidak gelap...putih...putih...putih...putih..pu...

PLAK !

Pein terbangun, dia melihat muka Konan yang kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala

" Woi, my Honey tweety sweety Pein si pierching...kau ketiduran disini dan mengingau "

Pein menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memegang pipinya...panas dan perih...

" Apa kau menamparku ? "

PLAK !

" Uwaa... aku kan cuma nanya... " kata Pein yang kembali nista di tampar Konan

" Heh...jangan manja Pein...ingat ide kita yang kita bicarakan...ayo pergi dari sini dan mencari anggota baru... "

Pein menaikkan alisnya...ide ? ide apa ?

Ting ! tiba tiba sebuah kalimat melintas di otaknya...

' KAU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN 5 DESA BESAR DAN MEMBENTUK AKATSUKI '

Oh, ya jadi itu idenya...menghancurkan 5 desa besar dan membentuk Akatsuki...

Pein tersenyum... 10 orang !

Ya... 10 orang ! kini saatnya mencari 8 orang lagi...

" Ide kita menghancurkan 5 desa besar dan membentuk Akatsuki kan... "

Konan mengganguk lalu melangkah keluar warung...

" Jadi sekarang...**KITA CARI PARA ANGGOTA** ! " kata Pein...

Mereka berdua keluar dari warung, hembusan angin membuat gaya mereka berdua makin keren...

TBC

yA...SEGITU AJA...HEHE...HM, BOCORAN CHAP DEPAN

Pein dan Konan ketemu Kakuzu !

Kakuzu FG * emang ada * : " Horee ! "

Kakuzu : " Horee ! tapi,kalau aku muncul money nya ada kan... "

Nowan : " Nih " * menyerahkan sekoper uang ( monopoli) *

Yoval : " Ehem...ehem...daripada liat Kakuzu yang akan mengikat Nowan kalau dia tahu uang itu palsumendingan Gue bacain pengumuman...

Daftar OC buat :

1. Jadi ayahnya Kakuzu (tidak...)

2. Jadi ibunya Kakuzu (tidak...)

3. Jadi kakaknya Kakuzu (tidak...)

4. 2 orang tetua di Takigakure..

ehem..bagi yang daftar OC boleh daftar lagi...hmm,jika tidak ada yang daftar * 2 Author pundung... * Author akan buat OC sendiri...udah deh gitu aja * soki mut *

Dan kami cuma bilang... "

Happy read Minna and Review Please...


	7. Chapter 6 :Kakuzu The Money Man ?

Halo..balik lagi ke kita...kami sudah berusaha cepat update nih...hm, jadi dari hasil review kemarin cuma Niiraga Genta yang mau daftarin OC nya,,,wkwkwkwk, kasian kau Kakuzu !

Kakuzu *pundung* : Kenapa nasibku begini...

Yoval : Makanya muka tu baguskan...wkwkwk XD

Kakuzu : Mau ku ambil jantungmu ? *Aura pembunuh*

Yoval : Ng...nggak zu...

Kakuzu FG *EMANG ADA ?!* : AMBIL AMBIL

Ternyata FG nya Kakuzu perempuan becadar semua...udah deh daripada banyak bacot..nih daftar OC nya :

Zaku, ayah Kakuzu...ciri ciri muka sangar ada kerutan macam itachi namun hidung mancung dan berwajah bijaksana...rambut gaya ala jabrik dan selalu memakai kalung dengan rantai uang sen...(tambahan Author : mata hijau sama dengan Kakuzu)

Mizuku (buatan Author) , kakak Kakuzu...ciri ciri bermata violet dengan tampang hampir mirip dengan Kakuzu tapi tidak memakai cadar,model rambut seperti Sai berwarna hitam

Hisa (buatan Author) , ibunya Kakuzu...ciri ciri bermata biru laut, cantik rambut panjang sepunggung dengan warna hitam...punya senyum yang indah..dan mungkin dia satu satunya keluarga di sini yang punya wajah 'normal'...

Dan satu lagi...HAPPY READ MINNA...hehe...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 6 : KAKUZU THE MONEY MAN ?

Pein menggaruk kepalanya,lalu dia menoleh ke arah Konan.

" Hm...Konan, ayo kita ke tempat 'harta rahasia' ku...di sana ada beberapa harta yang akan kita bawa "

Konan menoleh ke arah Pein dan menggangguk

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah 'Gua Harta' Pein...

.

.

.

" Jadi kamu pencuri yang di juluki 'Itam Mask" di Amegakure ?" tanya Konan dengan takjub sambil memandang harta harta rampasan Pein.

" Yo i... " kata Pein sambil mengambil beberapa emas.

' Julukan yang jelek ' kata Konan dalam hati " Jadi,ini hasil yang kau lakukan selama 14 tahun ? "

Pein tidak menjawab, dia menoleh ke arah Konan " Ambil beberapa emas disini Nan...tampaknya kita akan bertemu seseorang yang 'Gila Harta'... "

.oo0oo.

Dia merasa ada seseorang yang jauh nun disana yang menyebut nyebut salah satu julukannya...buktinya dia hampir jatuh waktu melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

" Cih...sial " umpatnya...

Dia memiliki mata hijau yang indah (?), bibir seksi (?) yang ditutupi cadar, kepala yang ditutupi, serta lambang desa Takigakure di kepalanya yang telah dicoret, dia seorang pelarian dari desa itu...

Julukannya adalah gila harta, si pelit, kikir, kedekut, dan julukan jelek lainnya yang berhubungan dengan uang...pekerjaannya adalah tukang jahit, sangat tidak elit...namun dengan kerjaanya sebagai tukang jahit dia dapat hidup bahkan hampir kaya...kenapa dia hampir kaya ?...

Ya, karena pakaian hasil jahitannya selalu dikenai harga lebih dari 1 juta ryo *emang gila nih orang*

Selain itu dia memiliki 5 jantung yang dapat diganti dengan yang baru...hal itu yang membuat hidupnya seolah olah abadi...

Jurus jurus ninjutsunya pun sangat hebat...dan HIS NAME IS...

.

.

.

KAKUZU ABANG BECADAR... sfx : JRENGG...JRENGG ! *kakuzu FG (emang ada ?!) : KYAA !

.

.

.

Kakuzu melompat lompat di pohon...kini dia menuju desa asalnya,Takigakure...desa yang telah men capnya sebagai teroris ninja atau Missing-Nin Rank S...

Kini dia sedang mengantarkan beberapa pakaian untuk beberapa kliennya di Takigakure...meskipun dia tahu itu bahaya...tapi, Kakuzu tidak takut...kini umurnya sudah 52 tahun *Tua amat*

Dia merasa mempunyai pengalaman bertarung...jadi dia siap bertarung dengan desa yang ditinggalkannya 32 tahun yang lalu...

FLASHBACK

Kakuzu umur 10 tahun...

Si kecil Kakuzu yang becadar *kecil pun sudah becadar* menghitung beberapa duit hasil curiannya...dia tertawa tawa kecil...emang enak jika punya uang banyak, dia kini masih tertawa tawa sambil menghitung duit di belakang rumahnya...

CAP ! tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan dengan seenak jidat mengambil uang hasil susah payahnya...Kakuzu menoleh dengan kesal, tampak seorang bermata violet dengan tampang hampir mirip dengan Kakuzu tapi tidak memakai cadar tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya...

" BAKA ANIKI ! KENAPA KAU MENGAMBIL DUITKU ! "

Sang Aniki a.k.a Mizuku menggeleng pelan " Cih...bukankah ini uang hasil curian ? "

Kakuzu terdiam

" Kubilang Tou-san nanti... " ancam Mizuku sambil goyang ngebor *Tak kami sangka membuat OC segaje ini*

Kakuzu sweatdrop sambil goyang ngebor *Tak kami sangka Kakuzu lebih parah*

Sementara 2 baka saudara itu goyang ngebor sambil nyanyi cicak cicak di dinding...sang Tou-san, Zaku berjalan dengan penuh wibawa...tampak kerutan di wajahnya semakin panjang melihat 2 anaknya goyang goyang ngebor, sebenarnya dia mau ikut juga...tapi sebagai orang yang di kenal bijaksana...Zaku harus tetap...harus tetap...TENANG...

" Hei ! apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ! " Teriaknya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya...

Si Mizuku dan Kakuzu berhenti bergoyang lalu menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan muka takut sambil menggumamkan bait terakhir dari lagu cicak cicak di dinding...

" HAP ! Lalu di t...tendang ! kabur ! " dengan seenak jidat mereka menendang ayah mereka lalu lari dari Zaku...Zaku terjungkir balik, kemudian bangkit secara cepat...biasa...cara bangun ala orang kuat...

'

'

'

Sang ibu cuma menggeleng melihat dua anaknya di marahi habis habisan di rumah...sang ayah, Zaku dengan gusar memarahi 2 anaknya sambil memegang duit hasil curian tadi dengan penuh hujan lokal

" Baka ! kalian tahu...pencuri itu sangat memalukan ! kalian tidak tahu kalau itu sangat ME-MA-LU-KAN...MEMULAKAN ! "

" Memalukan... " kata si Mizuku membetulkan

" Ya ! itu...Tou-san sebagai salah satu orang yang dihormati di Desa Taki...tidak mau melihat kedua anak berwajah ancurnya ini moralnya sama dengan wajahnya...wajah boleh ancur ! tapi tidak dengan moral ! "

Mizuku dan Kakuzu cuma menunduk...mereka malu dikatakan memiliki moral ancur, tapi mereka lebih malu lagi di katakan wajahnya ancur...

Sang ayah berdiri dari kursi dan tanpa mersa bersalah memasukkan duit 'curian' itu ke kantung celananya lalu berjalan ke arah dapur,...mungkin di dapur dia goyang goyang ngebor untuk menyalurkan hasratnya (?)

Sang ibu mendekat ke arah dua putranya...

" Tou-san mu benar...meskipun kerja Kaa-san penjahit dan kerja Tou-san gak jelas...tapi Tou-san mu...bukan hanya Tou-san mu...mungkin seluruh keluarga kita ini dihormati hampir seluruh warga Takigakure... "

" Cih...meskipun dihormati...percuma juga kalau miskin...ini adalah salah Tou-san yang menjadi pengganggur " kata Kakuzu dengan kesal, lalu menoleh ke arah kakaknya...

" Ini juga salahmu ! "

" Lho, kok salahku ? " Mizuku kebingungan sambil ngupil

" Kau itu sifatnya pemboros ! kau tidak kasian sama Kaa-san yang capek capek menjahit baju orang...kemudian duit hasilnya kau pakai untuk poya poya ! "

" Foya foya..." kata Mizuku membetulkan, masih sambil ngupil

" Ah ! gak beda...cuma beda satu huruf ! dan...apa apaan kau ngupil di depan ku ! RASAKAN INI ! " kata Kakuzu dengan marah lalu mengarahkan pantatnya ke arah wajah Mizuku yang songong dan sambil ngupil.

TUUUT !

Si Mizuku terdiam beberapa menit...JRENG ! dia baru sadar... ' aku dikentutin Kakuzu ! '

" GAAAH ! KAU ADIK SIALAN AKAN KUBERAK KAN KAU ! "

Akhirnya Mizuku dan Kakuzu saling kejar mengejar sementara sang ibu, Hisa cuma menggeleng geleng kepala...

FLASHBACK END

Kakuzu tersenyum sendiri di balik cadarnya...dia paling suka mengingat masa kecilnya itu...

Kakuzu pun berhenti di suatu dahan pohon...dari situ dia bisa melihat desa Taki lebih jelas...

' Apakah desa itu masih miskin seperti dahulu ? ' tanya Kakuzu dalam hati

TBC

Aahh...gomen nih, chap ini agak pendek...Nowan lagi banyak tugas katanya dan aku mengerjakannya sendiri...

Yah..hanya itu...untuk OC lainnya ditunggu ya...

dan untuk chap depan mungkin masih menguak masa lalu (suramnya) Kakuzu...

dan terakhir...REVIEW PLEASE..,


	8. Chapter 7 :The Village Has Changed

Yoval : Hai semua...maaf ya lama Updatenya...kami lagi banyak tugas nih...dimulai dari hmphh...*dibekep Nowan*

Nowan : Sudah sudah makan dulu sana ada mi rasa ayam spesial tuh (?) *korban iklan...*

Nowan : Baiklah..daripada kita berbasa nasi basi...langsung aja ya...special thanks to...

San Yumaru

Mizuki Shikitei

Yorina-Chan

Shisui-Namikaze

Syerrent15Matsuyama-Miharu

Nerazzuri

Uchiha-dant57

Dan para pembaca, silent riders and de el el...

Nowan : oh ya satu lagi...soal umur Kakuzu dan Mizuku adalah Mizuku 3 tahun lebih tua dari si cadar kikir Kakuzu...hehe,

HAPPY READ MINNA

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 7 : THE VILLAGE HAS CHANGED

Pein dan Konan kini sedang duduk di sebuah batu yang berada di bukit dekat pasar Amegakure.

Mata Pein menatap kosong ke arah desanya, terlihat beberapa warga Ame yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas.

BLAR ! CDAR !

Konan menatap langit yang gelap " Sepertinya akan turun hujan... "

Pein mendongakkkan kepalanya ke atas " Akhirnya hujan turun ke desa hujan...desa Amegakure... "

Konan bangkit dari duduknya lalu menoleh ke arah Pein " Kemana kita pergi ? "

Pein pun berdiri " Ke arah Kusagakure "

Konan menaikkan salah satu alisnya " Kusagakure ? kenapa ? "

HYUSSH...angin mengibarkan rambut oranye Pein...

" Di sana mungkin banyak gadis seksi... " * Author dan laptopnya sweatdrop *

Konan tersenyum psikopat, membuat Pein bingung.

" Ya...yayang Konan " rayu Pein dengan gagap " Ke...kenapa ter...tersenyum ? "

" Khekhekhekhekhe... " Konan tertawa seram, membuat bulu tengkuk, bulu tangan, bulu kaki, dan bulu ketek Pein bergidik dan berdiri...

" Ko...Konan-chan...kenapa kau ter... " PLAK ! (Konan menampar Pein)

"DASAR LO OTAK MESUM BEJAT BERENGSEK ! " DUAR ! BLAR ! suara teriakan seram Konan diiringi suara petir dan guntur menggelegar, membuat suasana di atas bukit itu semakin 'seram'... *poor Pein...*

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu menatap desa Takigakure dengan santai... 'cih, desa buruk ini banyak berubah... '

Kakuzu pun melompat ke sebuah pohon lalu melompat ke bawah tanah...mata hijaunya menatap sekitar 29 meter dari gerbang desa Takigakure...

Di sebelah kiri gerbang terdapat dua pohon yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya...sebelah kanan hanya ada pagar pembatas...

Kakuzu menaikkan alisnya...para penjaga yang terdiri dari 4 orang tampaknya tidak serius...

'Khekhe...aku bisa mengendap endap ke atas pohon di sebelah kiri gerbang dan menyerang 4 orang goblok itu... ' kata Kakuzu dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis *Silakan muntah Readers*

Kakuzu pun berjalan mengendap endap, 3 orang penjaga sedang mengobrol tentang suatu yang gak jelas, sementara satu orang lainnya berjalan untuk patroli...tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kaki seseorang yang naik ke atas pohon di kiri gerbang...

Si penjaga itu pun berbalik lalu mau berlari menuju teman temannya unutk melaporkan namun sebuah tali berwarna hitam tiba tiba melilit lehernya membuat dia tercekik dan dia pun ditarik ke atas pohon.

" Kheeakkhhe... " erangnya sambil tangannya menggapai gapai udara...sementara 3 temannya masih mengobrol hal hal yang tidak penting...

" Satu orang beres... " bisik Kakuzu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Hei lo liat Mizuo (nama penjaga gerbang yang patroli tadi) gak ? gue mau nanya bagaimana cara dia nembak Sizua, pacarnya yang cuantik itu lo... " kata salah satu dari 3 penjaga penggosip itu.

" Lho...bukannya dia kan masih patroli...kalau lo mau nanya dia cari saja...gitu aja kok repot... " kata teman satunya.

Sementara yang satunya mengangkat bahu...tiba tiba teman mereka yang bilang gitu aja kok repot berteriak kesakitan " Akkh ! "

Dua orang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya, mereka berdua terkejut melihat perut temannya sudah tertusuk kira kira 7-8 kunai...

" Siapa yang melakuka itu ?! " kata penjaga yang lain...matanya membelalak ketakutan

" Akkh... ! "

" Hah... ? " penjaga yang ketakutan itu menoleh...dan matanya makin terbelalak ketika melihat kawannya yang lain ditusuk oleh tali tali hitam yang keluar dari jubah seseorang...dia pun melihat ke arah wajah yang membunuh teman temannya...tiba tiba matanya makin melebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang...

Terlihat mata hijau yang jelek dan seram serta cadar yang norak...mata hijau itu menatap mata sang penjaga yang masih hidup...

Mulut sang penjaga tiba tiba bergerak dan tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu

' Pasti dia mau bilang aku ganteng ' kata Kakuzu dengan kePeDean tingkat tinggi...

" Ka...kau...kau...kau orang yang pernah membunuh para tetua desa dan...dan menjadi buronan...dan na...namamu... Kaku... "

" Kakuzu si ganteng... " kata Kakuzu menyambung kalimat dengan kePeDean tingkat tinggi...tinggi sekali...

" BUKAN ! kau Kakuzu si pelit jelek tua bangkot, buronan terkenal asal Takigakure, orang aneh punya 5 jantung...kau...tua...dan...AKKH ! "

Perut si penjaga yang menistakan Kakuzu pun kini dihujani tali tali hitam pembunuh Kakuzu, Kakuzu menggeram kesal... " Cih...dasar berengsek, masa aku yang kece ini di bilang tua ! " kata Kakuzu gak terima dan gak nyadar.

.oo0oo.

Pein dan Konan mulai bergerak...mereka berlari keluar menuju desa Kusagakure...

Pohon pohon lebat dan jalan setapak mereka lalui...tes tes tes...hujan pun mulai turun...

Pein menyibakkkan rambutnya lalu berhenti...Konan agak bingung melihat Pein berhenti, dia pun menyetopkan kakinya...

Konan menoleh ke arah Pein " Kenapa berhenti ? "

Pein tersenyum lalu berteriak " MAMA, AKU INGIN SUSU ! " dan muncul lah 5 mahluk gaje, norak, goblok, sembrono, baka, dan ancur * Author kabur dulu... *

Mereka muncul sambil nari nari monyet... (?)

" Ada apa yang mulia Tendou cakep jegar menggelegar dunia para orang ganteng pecinta bokep ? " tanya Shuradou sambil membungkukkan badan, diikuti 4 mahluk terkutuk lainnya * Author kabur lagi *

" Gue hanya perlu Si Chikusudou... "

" Ada apa Tendou memerlukan saya ? " tanya si Chikusudou sambil bungkuk bungkuk macam nenek nenek goyang ngebor (?)

" Pakai jururs Kuchiyose mu dan buat aku dan ayangku... " Pein melirik ke Konan yang lagi bersandar di pohon sambil melipat lipat kertas dengan muka bosan, Pein meneruskan kalimatnya "...Terbang dengan hewan Kuchiyose mu itu...you understand ? " tanya Pein lagi sok sok bahasa inggris.

" Yes Tendou ! " jawab Chikusudou sok sok juga bahasa inggris karena hanya 'yes' dan 'no' saja dia tahu.

Pein menyengir lebar *sumpe...muke lo je**k abis...kabur...*

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu mendorong gerbang itu dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar...bagaimana tidak...dia sebentar lagi akan melihat desa yang ditinggalkannya selama 32 tahun secara detail...desa tempat dia dilahirkan, dibesarkan, desa dimana dia pernah senang dan sedih, tertawa dan menangis...serta bermain dan belajar...

KREET... (Pintu gerbang terbuka)

Kakuzu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke desa Taki dengan semangat, jantungnya cukup berdebar debar...sedikit cahaya matahari menyilaukan mata ijo nya... Kakuzu berjalan ke arah desa Taki dengan semangat, karena terlalu semangat dia tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi...karena di belakang, mayat 4 penjaga yang dibunuhnya tadi tiba tiba berasap dan menjadi KAYU...

.

.

.

Kakuzu menatap takjub beberapa gedung yang cukup mewah dan indah baginya di desa Takigakure...Kakuzu celingak celinguk kesana kemari...desanya betul betul berubah...disana sini beberapa gedung mewah berdiri dengan anggun dan indah...tak terasa air mata Kakuzu mengalir di pipinya...tak disangka Kakuzu seLEBAY ini...XD

Ya, desa yang ditinggalkannya 32 tahun yang lalu benar benar berubah...tidak seperti dulu...

Mata (kolor) ijo Kakuzu makin melebar takjub melihat seseorang yang berpakaian indah dan mewah berjalan melewatinya...lalu lewat satu orang lagi yang berpakaian sama...3, 4, 5 orang...WAH ! Kakuzu rasanya ingin berteriak pegang pipi saking senangnya, warga desa Takigakure kaya, kece, dan keren seperti dia (untuk Readers...usahakan jangan baca yang kece dan ganteng si Kakuzu)

Kakuzu pun menghentikan langkahnya...dia mengambil secarik kertas di kantong jubahnya

Mata ijonya membaca alamat yang ada di kertas itu...alamat itu adalah alamat klien yang memesan 2 pakaian kepadanya dengan harga mahal, yang membuat Kakuzu rela datang ke desa ini meskipun dia tahu itu 'berbahaya'

.oo0oo.

Pein dan Konan serta 5 Rikudounya sedang melihat ke bawah perbatasan antara desa Amegakure denga Kusagakure, mereka ber enam kini sedang berda di burung Kuchiyose nya Chikusudou...

Pein menatap ke arah desa Ame dengan sedih...ya, desa tempat dia lahir, besar, bermain, tertawa bersama keluarganya hingga...

GRRR...dendam Pein benar benar berkobar pada Konoha...

Konoha...yang telah membuat perang ke Ame karena matanya dan membuat warga Ame menderita...khususnya keluarganya, serta dia...

Tou-san

TES

Kaa-san

TES

Serta Nii-san

BLAR ! (suara petir)

Mereka...

TES TES TES BLAR !

Hujan semakin deras diiringi petir...

SYUTT...burung Kuchiyose Chikusudou terbang cepat menuju Kusagakure menembus hujan yang turun semakin deras

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu berjalan dengan takjub memandang desanya yang kini banyak berubah, tampaknya dia harus berterima kasih kepada sang klien yang membuatnya datang ke desa ini...

Di pikiran Kakuzu pun terbesit selain uang, yaitu...siapa pemimpin desa Taki sekarang...pasti orang itu hebat dan tidak korupsi seperti A...

! (Kakuzu terkejut)

Pikiran itu pun putus ketika Kakuzu menatap pemandangan yang sangat menyedihkan...

sangat...sangat membuat hatinya pilu...

Pemandangan beberapa tahun sebelum dia meninggalkan desanya...

FLASHBACK

Kakuzu umur 16 tahun *ganteng gak ya..wkwk*

Kakuzu remaja itu menatap orang orang sejenisnya...ah, bukan...lebih buruk darinya...

Meskipun dia miskin, Kakuzu masih dapat makan dari hasil kerja jahitan Kaa-sannya...

Si baka Tou-san yang kerja 'gak jelas' itu tidak bisa diharapkan...

Kakuzu cukup prihatin dengan keadaan desanya...bagaimana tidak...92 persen warga Takigakure adalah PENGANGGURAN !

Sungguh riskan...

Kakuzu sebenarnya ingin sedekah *mustahil* ke beberapa pengemis yang tampaknya kelaparan, namun naluri pelitnya mengatakan 'jangan, itu kan uangmu' yang akhirnya membuat niat baik itu lenyap seperti kentut... *kan benar, mustahil...*

Kakuzu terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang agak reot peyot, tapi lebih baik dari keadaan rumah rumah yang lain...matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sang aniki, Mizuku sedang mabuk mabuk kan bersama kawan kawan tololnya...Kakuzu dengan marah mendatangi kakaknya dan meninju wajahnya, membuat beberapa teman Mizuku yang setengah limbung karena mabuk tiba tiba ikut terjatuh karena saking shocknya *lebay amat kawan Mizuku*

" Baka Aniki ! kenapa kau mabuk mabuk ! itu... " tunjuk Kakuzu ke arah botol miras yang dipegang Mizuku "...Itu pasti uang Kaa-san...iya kan !? "

Mizuku mendesah kesal " Cih...jangan pelit cadar... "

"WTF ! "

" Kau CTF ! "

" APA...APA ITU ? "

" Beritahu gak ya.. ? " kata Mizuku

BUAKH ! Kakuzu meninju wajah Mizuku sekali lagi...

" Kau si boros berengsek...apa...apa kau tak tahu betapa susahnya mencari uang di desa berengsek ini... " Kata Kakuzu dengan geram sambil memegang kerah baju kakaknya

" Kau kan bisa mencuri CTF ! " jawab Mizuku dengan santai

Kening Kakuzun makin berkedut...

" Aniki sial ! aku sudah tobat...dan apa itu CTF ?! "

Mizuku dengan cepat menerjang tubuh Kakuzu, membuat Kakuzu terjengkang ke belakang...Mizuku bangkit dengan sedikit limbung, dibantu teman teman lebaynya yang sudah 'menyelesaikan' shocknya...

" Cih...jika kau tahu pekerjaan ayah, kau pasti mengerti Kakuzu my Lovely Baka Otoutou Cadar The Fuck ! " Mizuku pun menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu tadi...dia berjalan dengan susah karena mabuk...

Sementara Kakuzu ternganga sedikit mendengar kata kata kakaknya...

Bukan...bukan 'My Lovely Baka Otoutou'

Bukan...bukan arti CTF...

Tapi kata kata 'jika kau tahu pekerjaan ayah, kau pasti mengerti...'

KAU PASTI MENGERTI...

TBC

Waah...apakah selesai dengan gajenya...sebenarnya aku mau langsung menjelaskan pekerjaan ayahnya Kakuzu di chap ini, tapi Nowan bilang jangan dulu...

ehm, oh ya...humornya agak dikurangi karena gejolak perasaan Kakuzu si nista *dilempar Kakuzu* akan terjadi beberapa chap nanti...

oh ya, satu lagi...Nowan juga menyempatkan untuk mereplace chap prologe (YANG BANYAAAAK...BANGEEET...TYPONYA...)

Jadi, bagi yang belum jelas di chap prologe (yang merupakan awal dari cerita ini) silahkan baca...

segitu aja...and last...

REVIEW PLEASE...WE (Nowan and Yoval) LOVE YOU MUACHH (silahkan muntah Readers...)


	9. Chapter 8 :Force of 5 Heart

Hal readers kami balik lagi...hm, maksij untuk yang review untuk balasannya kami PM ya...yak Yoval jawab review yang gak login...

Yoval : siap bos !

The Leader

Hei bro *GEPLAK* hehe...makasih ya dah review...hmm, menurut lo OC nya ya...bukankah OC the Leader-san sudah mati ? HAYO...*PLAK* HEHE...sekali lagi ARIGATOU untuk reviewnya...

Vraria nish

Makasih ya...thank you thank you...kami akan cemangat !

Gorda Amagichi

Waa...penasaran kami pun penasaran ? *PLAK* hehe...Arigatou untuk reviewnya

Dan special thanks untuk:

Niiraga Genta

The Leader

Uchiha dant57

Mizuki Shikitei

Vraria nish

Gorda Amagichi

DAN PARA SILENT RIDERS...MAKASI YA...

DAN TERAKHIR

HAPPY READ MINNA...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 8 : FORCE of 5 HEART

.

.

_Sebuah kebohongan di Takigakure yang berujung menjadi konspirasi uang membuat anak becadar itu tahu...apa akibat serta GUNA uang tersebut..._

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan yang turun semakin deras membuat rombongan haji (?) maksudnya rombongan PeiKo serta 5 Rikudou beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon besar, burung kuchiyose Chikusudou sudah kembali ke alamnya...

" Haah...benar benar merepotkan... " kata Pein dengan malas dan tanpa malu meniru salah satu kata kata favorit 'seseorang'

" Hujan ini adalah azab Tuhan kepada mu karena ke mesuman otak mu itu Pein... " kata Konan dengan nada sedikit mengejek

" Ah yayang Konan...siapa yang mesum..aku gak mesum kok... " bela Pein

" Tapi bokep ! " teriak Rikudou serempak tanpa perasaan, mentertawakan lagi...

Hal itu membuat sang Tendou marah dan ingin memegang susu Konan sambil berteriak ' PACARKU AKU INGIN SUSU (Ingat ! itu kata kata membuat para Rikudou kembali ke pierching Pein *chap 3*) namun segera Konan menampar wajah Pein dengan kertas...bukan kertas sembarangan tentunya...*poor Pein*

.oo0oo.

Sementara di desa Takigakure...

Kakuzu memegang jidatnya...pemandangan tadi sungguh mengingatkannya masa masa kelam, miskin, dan nista dari desa ini...

Pemandangan yang membuat Kakuzu pening ternyata ada peraturan bodoh di desa Taki yaitu dibaginya 2 golongan...

Golongan pertama, para pejabat dan orang kaya...tinggal di daerah depan desa Takigakure...

Golongan kedua, para pengangguran, pengemis, tunawisma dan orang orang tidak berguna lainnya tinggal di daerah belakang dan pinggiran desa Taki...

Pembagian itu pernah terjadi di masa kelam remajanya yang penuh derita *Author : pentesan muka lu penuh derita zu...wkwkwkwk XD*

FLASHBACK

Kakuzu umur 16 tahun lagi...

Sekolah Takigakure bisa dibilang seperti sekolah di film Laskar Pelangi * Lho, kok bawa film Indonesia sih ? *

Buruk, reot, peyot...

Lengkap bukan ?

Meskipun begitu...ada beberapa kelas yang cukup bagus...nah, disitu dihuni para anak anak orang kaya di desa Takigakure...

Akibat itulah kesenjangan itu makin meninggi dari hati masing masing orang...

Yang kaya makin tinggi hati...

Yang miskin makin meraa malu dan tidak mau berkembang, dia bilang 'takdir...ya takdir lah'

Kakuzu si remaja pelit masuk di golongan malu dan tidak mau berkembang, dia bilang 'takdir...ya takdir lah'...

Meskipun tidak separah beberapa kawannya...namun Kakuzu tetap prihatin terhadap sesama kawannya..senasib, sesuka duka...

Meskipun begitu...sikap pelit Kakuzu selalu mengalahkan kebaikan hatinya...jadi, ya...senasib, sesuka duka itu hilang...(khusus Kakuzu kali ye...)

.

.

.

Kakuzu dan beberpa gang (miskin) nya berjalan dengan gaya sok sok yang nampak sekali di buat buat...mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang reyot peyot bangkot itu...namun tanpa sengaja, mereka bertemu dengan gang anak anak kaya yang lagi nyantai di dinding dinding koridor...

" Wah...wah...para KISMIN mau lewat...ayo teman teman kita beri jalan...gak tahan kan baunya... " kata seorang siswa berambut putih dengan gaya rambut model Rock Lee...

Beberapa temannya tertawa dan berteriak berteriak mengejek ejek gang para Kakuzu

" Dasar miskin ! "

" KISMIN LO ! "

" MEMALUKAN ! "

" EMANG PANTAS ! "

" APALAGI YANG BECADAR...COCOK BANGET... "

Ejekan yang terakhir membuat darah Kakuzu yang memang mudah panas (seperti di Anime) langsung meledak...dia menerjang beberapa anak gang itu dan memukuli wajah mereka...kawan kawan Kakuzu berusaha melerai, tapi si Kakuzu makin menggila...

BUAKH ! " TARIK LAGI... "

DUAKH ! " KATA KATA... "

JDAK ! " SIALMU..."

DAKH ! "ITU... "

Pukulan terakhir mau dilayangkan tangan Kakuzu ke anak yang mengolok Kakuzu tadi, muka anak itu pucat dan berkata " Kau se...seperti mon...monster... "

BUAKH ! ...dan anak itu pingsan...

.

.

.

Sebuah surat berada di tangan si remaja pelit, tiada lagi tiada bukan si Kakuzu...

Alis Kakuzu naik membaca isi surat itu...

_LO TELAH BERANI MENGHAJAR ADIK GUE...BESOK SORE LO HARUS DATANG KE BELAKANG SEKOLAH TAKI AGAR URUSAN INI SELESAI..KALO LO GAK DATANG, GUE SAMA KAWAN GUE NYERANG RUMAH LO DAN MENGHABISI LO DAN SEMUA KELUARGA LO !_

Kakuzu menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap beberapa kawannya yang sudah setengah ketakutan...

" Kenapa semua ketakutan ? " tanya Kakuzu kebingungan

" Lo gak sadar zu...yang lo hajar kemarin tu adiknya Gambazete, kepala gang paling ditakuti di seluruh Takigakure... "

" Hehe...ceman ceman..janji gang kita adalah ' TEMAN AKAN SELALU MEMBANTU TEMAN YANG SENASIB...SESUKA DUKA...DAN... ' belum selesai janji gaje itu...teman teman senasib Kakuzu sudah melambai lambai lalu pergi entah kemana..."

Kakuzu memasang muka datar -_-

" Mati aku...berhadapan dengan TakiSplinkers...gang paling mengerikan seluruh...seluruh Takigakure dan ketuanya yang terkenal kejam, Gambazete... " Kakuzu ngomong sendiri dengan badan bergetar ketakutan...

.oo0oo.

Sang ayah, Zaku...menatap bingung ke arah anaknya yang becadar...Kakuzu yang lagi duduk duduk di tanah sedang galau * bukankah mukanya selalu galau XD *

" Kuzu (panggilan imut Kakuzu*HUEEKH*) kenapa tampaknya kau bersedih...? " tanya Zaku sambil mengelus elus kalung uang sen nya...

" AKU BUKAN BERSEDIH TOU-SAN ! AKU KETAKUTAN ! " teriak Kakuzu muncrat di muka ayahnya sambil menunjuk wajahnya...sang ayah sweatdrop...lalu tertawa...

" Ke...kenapa Tou-san tertawa...Tou...Tou-san mentertawakan kegantenganku ? " * masih aja narsis *

" Bukan... " sang ayah duduk di tanah mengikutu Kakuzu "...Tou-san bingung...siapa orang yang membuatmu takut...apa orang itu lebih pelit darimu... ? "

Kakuzu mendesah kesal " Ini bukan masalah uang lagi Tou-san...ini masalah NYAWA ! " kata Kakuzu sambil menunjuk jantungnya

Sang ayah tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari jubahnya...dia memegang tangan Kakuzu...membuat Kakuzu melompat menjauh...

" Ada apa Kuzu... ? " tanya sang ayah bingung

" Ayah homo... " kata Kakuzu dengan ketakutan...

Zaku sweatdrop mendengarnya...

" Haah...baiklah, nih tangkap kunai nya... " kata Zaku smbil melemparkan kunai itu ke arah Kakuzu dan ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Kakuzu...

" Coba kau tusuk Tou-san dengan kunai... " telunjuk kanan Zaku bergerak dan menunjuk bagian dada kirinya, dimana sang jantung berada dan berdetak.

Mata Kakuzu membulat sempurna, membuat makin je**k...Kakuzu tak habis pikir kenapa Tou-san nya segila ini...apakah ini akibat dari efek 'kemiskinan' desa Takigakure ?

" Tou-san..." Kakuzu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan "...waras kan... ? "

Zaku menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa terbahak bahak, membuat Kakuzu makin yakin akan 'ketidakwarasan' ayahnya.

" Ha..ha..ha...he..hhh, hehe...zu...zu...ya enelan lah..masa bo'ongan... " kata sang ayah alay, membuat cadar Kakuzu sedikit kendor, tapi dibetulkan oleh Kakuzu lagi.

" Tou-san, nanti di koran pasti muncul ' seorang anak ganteng nan imut telah membunuh ayahnya yang bermuka susah dan baka...semoga Tou-san... "

PLAK !

Belum sempat Kakuzu melanjutkan 'berita koran nistanya', dari jauh sebuah tangan Zaku yang tiba tiba memanjang menampar pipi kiri Kakuzu, Kakuzu pun limbung ke sebelah kanan...

Kakuzu menoleh ke arah Zaku dan...

DUAKH !

Kakuzu terpelanting ke belakang...

SREEK ! Kakuzu jatuh dalam keadaan setengah duduk terseret...

" Cih... " Kakuzu membuang ludah agar waktu ngomong tidak muncrat ( apa hubungannya denga pertarungan ini ? )

Mata Kakuzu melebar ketika melihat tangan tangan ayahnya bisa panjang dan dihubungkan tali tali panjang berwarna hitam...

" A..apa itu To...Tou-san ? "

Sang Tou-san tersenyum " Ini lah khas gen keluarga kita... "

" Khas gen keluarga kita ? " Kakuzu menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Keluarga kita memiliki struktur jaringan khusus di seluruh tubuh...jaringan khusus itu membuat diantara rongga rongga tubuh kita memiliki tali tali hitam yang dapat memanjang dan memproduksikannya lagi. Dengan tali tali itu juga yang membuat ketersediaan pada jantung kita sehingga kita... " Zaku sengaja membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

Kakuzu menelan ludahnya sambil menggaruk pantatnya...dia tampak benar benar tegang.

" ...Memiliki 5 jantung... "

Kakuzu menganga di balik cadarnya...

5...

Jantung...

5 jantung...

Jadi, jika dia ditusuk jantungnya...maka masih ada 4 jantung lainnya...

DUAKH ! karena banyak melamun Kakuzu pun kembali di hantam tinju Zaku...kunai yang berada di tangan Kakuzu terpelanting ke atas dan jatuh beberapa meter dari tubuhnya.

" Jangan banyak melamun saat bertarung Kuzu...jika kau begitu, maka nyawamu akan mudah melayang... " kata Zaku sambil mengelus uang sen nya lagi.

" Cih... " Kakuzu meludah dengan kesal, dia memegang pipinya yang kesakitan akibat pukulan tadi, Kakuzu melompat ke belakang membuat jarak bertarungnya dengan Zaku semakin jauh...

Zaku melempar beberapa shuriken ke arah Kakuzu, Kakuzu pun berlari ke arah belakang pohon...namun tiba tiba Zaku sudah berada di depannya

" Baka Tou... "

" Itu namanya strategi shuriken pengalih...aku sengaja melempar shuriken agar kau terfokus untuk menghindari shuriken itu dan... "

BUAKH !

Lagi lagi muka Kakuzu dihantam tangan kanan Zaku...Kakuzu pun terpelanting ke arah shuriken yang berputar ke arahnya...dan...

POOF !

Tubuh Kakuzu berubah menjadi kayu

" HENGE NO JUTSU ? " Zaku berteriak sendiri seperti orang gila...*emang...*

" Seharusnya Tou-san lebih..." Kakuzu tiba tiba berada di belakang Zaku. Tangan kanan Kakuzu memegang sebuah kunai" Teliti ! "

CRASSH !

Kunai itu tepat menusuk jantung Zaku dari arah punggung...kini Kakuzu sudah siap menjadi anak durhaka dan masuk neraka...

Zaku pun jatuh ke tanah dengan punggung yang berdarah, kunai mencuat di punggungnya...

" Cih...bagai...bagaimana bisa... "

" Aku kan mengalihkan perhatian juga...jurus dasar seperti Henge no Jutsu sih pasti bisa dilakukan oleh ninja hebat dan genteng kece badai sepertiku... " kata Kakuzu sambil memutar mutar kunainya... *masih juga narsisnya*

" Ohok...ohok... " Zaku terbatuk batuk, membuat Kakuzu khawatir...dia pun berlari mendekati ayahnya

" Tou-san memang punya 5 jantungkan ? " tanya Kakuzu khawatir

" Ohok...sebenarnya Tou-san berbohong kepadamu agar kau lebih bersemangat dalam bertarung tadi...heh...kau me...ohok ! kau memang hebat Kaku... " Zaku tiba diam, lalu matanya tiba tiba tertutup perlahan lahan...

" TIDAAK ! BAKA TOU-SAN... " Kakuzu berteriak ketakutan, tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya *hueek*

" Tou-san ! Tou-san...mes...meskipun kau ayah yang tak berguna dan pengangguran bodoh..." Kakuzu menarik ingusnya "... Kau tetap ayahku...aku...aku menyayangimu... "

Kakuzu pun mendekat ke arah jidat ayahnya dan membuka cadarnya, DIA INGIN MENCIUM JIDAT AYAHNYA !

Sebelum beberapa detik terjadi hal nista bagi Zaku karena jidatnya dicium bibir sekseh Kakuzu *silakan muntaber readers*

Zaku tiba tiba terbangun dan langsung menampar muka Kakuzu...

" Baka ! jangan cium jidat seksi ku ini dengan bibir semak belukarmu itu ! " bentak Zaku dengan narsis

" Tou-san hidup... " Kakuzu masih kebingungan

" Haha...aku tadi cuma membohongimu...ternyata kau memang menyayangi Tou-san ya... sini Tou-san peluk... " Zaku pun merentangkan tangan ingin memeluk Kakuzu

" Haah...baka ! " Kakuzu pun melompat dari Zaku.

" Dasar Tou-san yaoi ! "

" Cuih ! kau yang yaoi...tadi ngapa mau cium jidat sekseh ku *sekseh nya pake desahan lo...XD *

Kakuzu pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya yang lebay, narsi, dan norak * bukankah kau begitu juga Kuzu*

.

.

.

Selama beberapa jam di depan rumah, 2 anak bapak itu saling berbincang...dimulai dari hal gak penting, nanya nanya soal pacar sang anak yang becadar, nanya nanya soal masa masa remaja sang ayah, nanya nanya soal enaknya becadar ke anak, hingga hal penting yaitu kekuatan 5 jantung serta struktur khusus tali tali di tubuh keluarga mereka.

2 anak bapak gaje itu adalah Kakuzu dan Zaku, beri tepuk tangan para Readers * kriik...kriik *

" Jadi, kita harus mencari 4 jantung lainnya ? " tanya Kakuzu masih bingung dengan penjelasan ayahnya

Zaku menggangguk, selama 45 menit dia sudah panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang kekuatan 5 jantung itu ke Kakuzu

" Tou-san...jantung jantung yang lainnya itu jantung siapa ?" tanya Kakuzu

Zaku menoleh ke arah Kakuzu

" Punya teman temanku... "

TBC

Sorry ya...pekerjaan ayah Kakuzu belum terjawab...oh ya...untuk OC sepeti Gambazete (ketua gang TakiSplinkers) dan adiknya Hiruge akan Author kenalkan minggu depan...and last

REVIEW PLEASE...


	10. Chapter 9 :Kakuzu Vs 3 TakiSplinkers

Hai semua...maaf ni lama update...2 Author gaje dan norak yang gak nepatin janji ini sangat sibuk *dibantai Readers*

Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan kritiknya serta reviewnya...tanpa kalian readers...2 Author ini gak bisa apa apa *lebay*

Baiklah sesuai janji di chap kemarin...inilah OC yang akan berperan penting di masa lalu (kelam) Kakuzu...baca ini dulu biar lebih mengenal dan mengerti jalan cerita masa lalu Kakuzu...gak baca gak apa apa kok...hehe...

Daftar OC :

Gambazete : memiliki rambut pirang kuning serta bermodel anak punkers dan memiliki luka bekas cakar di pipi kirinya. Matanya bewarna merah dengan bentuk bulat menyeramkan dan katanya dia selalu membawa sebilah pisau chakra khusus yang dibuat khusus untuk chakra keluarganya...kepala gank TakiSplinkers, gank terimut *plak* maksudnya gank terganas di Takigakure, elemen jutsunya tanah, meskipun dia sering lupa segel tangannya karena kekecilan volume otaknya, dia adalah anak Tuan Hyubosi...

Hiruge : adik Gambazete...pengolok, cengeng, tak kuat, pengadu. Ciri fisiknya berambut putih model tempurung kelapa (sepeti Rock Lee) dengan mata besar berwarna merah. Tidak sepeti mata bulat sang kakak yang 'angker', mata besar Hiruge sungguh makin mempertegas ke cengengan nya, dialah anak yang dihajar Kakuzu di lorong sekolah...dia adalah anak Tuan Hyubosi...

Ham : sang anak buah terbaik dan setia kepada Gambazete...berambut ungu kehitam hitaman...hidungnya bulat dengan tatapan mata biru yang menenangkan...namun disitu tersembunyi sebuah obsesi membunuh yang sangat kejam...dia juga merupakan sepupu Gambazete...elemen jutsunya angin...

Tuan Hyubosi : salah satu dari tiga tetua atau pemimpin Takigakure yang dijuluki The Three Lord of Taki...dia orangnya pelit namun dikenal masyarakat tidak korupsi...meskipun rahasia The Three Lord of Taki terbongkar karena keceplosan bicara Tuan Kobu. Ciri cirinya, memiliki rambut pirang kuning seperti Gambazete namun ada ubannya yang sudah menipis, mata bulat merah dan wajah berkerut...dia adalah ayahnya Gambazete dan Hiruge, istrinya sudah meninggal...berarti dia seorang duada tua...eleman jutsu tanah dan angin...

Tuan Kobu : salah satu dari tiga tetua atau pemimpin Takigakure yang dijuluki The Three Lord of Taki...dia orangnya sombong dan banyak bicara, ceroboh dan agak bodoh...hal itu menyebabkan perbuatan korupsinya mudah terbongkar...dia lah tetua desa Taki yang paling banyak dibenci rakyat Taki...istrinya banyak karena dia nafsuan...ciri cirinya, gendut, berwajah bulat, mukanya seperti orang mesum, pipi tembem berlemak, kumisnya tebal hitam, matanya hitam, rambutnya berwarna hitam keputih putihan dan masih lebat...dia tidak mempunyai anak karena mandul...elemen jutsu petir dan tanah...

King of Lord : salah satu dari tiga tetua atau pemimpin Takigakure yang dijuluki The Three Lord of Taki...rakyat Taki tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia...dia tak pernah menunjukan dirinya, yang tahu hanya rekannya saja yaitu Tuan Hyubosi dan Tuan Kobu...dia disebut sebut paling berwibawa dan paling kuat diantara 2 tetua lainnya...dan dia juga disebut sebut sebagai pemimpin The Three Lord of Taki sekaligus pemimpin utama desa Takigakure, dia juga yang memegang kendali politik dan ekonomi desa Takigakure...elemen tidak diketahui karena dia belum pernah muncul secara langsung (Author sok misterius...hehe*PLAK ! BUAKH !*)

Istilah : The Three Lord of Taki adalah tiga orang tetua atau pemimpin desa Taki, mereka adalah Hyubosi, Kobu, dan seorang lagi yang tidak diketahui tapi dijuluki King of Lord karena disebut sebut sebagai pemimpin utama desa Takigakure...

Ya, segitu aja...kalau bingung tanya Yoval...(nunjuk Yoval)

Yoval : lha kok gue..gue...(pingsan disumpelin kaos kaki)

Ok...special thanks untuk...

Nathanael redfieldZ

Vraria nish

Lotimasama

The Leader

Uchiha dant57

Mizuki Shikitei

dll...serta para silent readers... (pede lu thor...)

selamat membaca dan untuk kakak kakak yang ujian Ganbatte...

semoga terhibur ya...

dan makin senang...

dan makin bahagia...

dan makin...*DITENDANG*

HAPPY READ MINNA...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 9 : KAKUZU VS THREE TAKISPLINKERS MEMBERS

(Kakuzu mendapatkan 3 jantung pertamanya)

.

.

_Sebuah kebohongan di Takigakure yang berujung menjadi konspirasi uang membuat anak becadar itu tahu...apa akibat serta GUNA uang tersebut..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

MASIH FLASHBACK

" Teman teman Tou-san ?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan perasaan takut

Zaku mengangguk " Ya ada kalanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu juga "

Kakuzu menunduk...

Untuk mendapatkan jantung jantung lainnya dia harus 'membunuh'...ya dia harus 'membunuh'

Sebuah perasaan mencekam menyelimuti hatinya...

.

.

.

Keesokan sorenya merupakan hari yang menyeramkan bagi Kakuzu, dia harus berhadapan dengan anak anak dari TakiSplinkers, gang paling ditakuti di seluruh Takigakure...

Kakuzu berdiri tegak di belakang sekolah...kepalanya menatap sekitar 3 orang yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan didepannya tampak sang ketua yang dikabarkan kejam, yaitu Gambazete dan adiknya yang menyebalkan, Hiruge...

" Cih..." Kakuzu mendesah kesal...apakah dia harus melakukan 'itu'...

Jika dia melakukannya pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan menggemparkan Takigakue, tapi orang ini cocok dihabisi...

3 orang itu, Gambazete dan seorang temannya yang dikenal tangan kanannnya yang bernama Ham serta sang adik cengeng namun sok kuat, Hiruge...

Gambazete memiliki rambut pirang kuning serta bermodel anak punkers dan memiliki luka bekas cakar di pipi kirinya. Matanya bewarna merah dengan bentuk bulat menyeramkan dan katanya dia selalu membawa sebilah pisau chakra khusus kalau dia terdesak...

Hiruge, sang adik...pengolok, cengeng, tak kuat, pengadu dan Kakuzu benci...sangaaat benci orang seperti itu. Ciri fisiknya berambut putih model tempurung kelapa (sepeti Rock Lee) dengan mata besar berwarna merah. Tidak sepeti mata bulat sang kakak yang 'angker', mata besar Hiruge sungguh makin mempertegas ke cengengan nya...

Lalu tangan kanan Gambazete yang benama Ham, sang anak buah terbaik dan setia kepada Gambazete...berambut ungu kehitam hitaman...hidungnya bulat dengan tatapan mata biru yang menenangkan...namun disitu tersembunyi sebuah obsesi membunuh yang sangat kejam...

Satu lagi, Gambazete dan Hiruge merupakan anak salah satu tetua di desa Taki yang terkenal kaya namun pelit, Tuan Hyuboshi...

" Kau berani datang cadar miskin !" ejek Hiruge yang bermulut pengolok itu...

" Aku tak takut pada kalian...orang orang... " Kakuzu sengaja menjeda kalimatnya... " ...Berengsek... "

Ham, dengan tatapan dinginnya sudah maju dan mengepalkan tangannya...namun di tahan oleh Gambazete...

" Berani juga kau ngomong begitu cadar miskin...hm...saatnya kuberi kau sedikit pelajaran agar tak bar bar dan bemulut sial seperti itu... " Kata Gambazete, dia mengeluarkan rantai dari kantong celana hitamnya...lalu dia gulung di tangannya...hal itu membuat tangan Gambazete plus rantai nya akan memberi efek maut jika mendarat di muka seseorang...

' ...Apalagi muka mulus gue ' batin Kakuzu narsis minta bantai...

Hiruge terkekeh mengejek, sementara Ham hanya menatap dingin dalam diam...

Gambazete melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kakuzu, tampak mata bulat angker itu menatap horror ke Kakuzu...Kakuzu sedikit bergegar...

Ketika 5 langkah lagi menuju Kakuzu untuk menampar wajahnya,,,tiba tiba Gambazete terjatuh dan terperosok ke dalam lubang...lubang jebakan by KAKUZU ! TEPUK TANGAN READES ! *kriik...kriik, Author malu...*

" SIAL ! SEJAK KAPAN LO BUAT INI ?! " teriak Gambazete dari dalam...dia benar benar terperosok dan terkejut dengan jebakan Kakuzu...

" Cih..." Kakuzu meludah dengan sombong " ...Aku datang ke sini sejak siang untuk membuat jebakan super duper gemilang gue...GUE GITU LOCH !" *LOCH nya muncrat kena readers XD*

" Sial " rutuk Gambazete, dia tak pernah mengira ini sebelumnya...masa' ketua gang paling ditakuti seluruh jagad raya eh, maksudnya seluruh Takigakure harus K.O. dengan yang beginian...GAK LEVEL !

Ham melesat berlari menuju Kakuzu...Kakuzu mundur beberapa langkah dengan waspada...

" Leader ! " teriak Ham membuat Gambazete mengerti dan melemparkan pisau charka andalannya...sambil melompat melewati lubang jebakan Kakuzu...tangan kanan Ham menangkap pisau itu. Ham pun menukik menuju badan Kakuzu dengan tangan terhunus, Kakuzu pun segera mengeluarkan kunai dan...

TRAANG !

Kunai Kakuzu patah dan Ham segera menyabet dada Kakuzu namun Kakuzu berhasil mengelak dan cuma terkena sabetan di bahu...Kakuzu pun mencoba menendang kepala Ham, namun Ham dengan sigap merunduk lalu dengan tangan kirinya, dari bawah Ham meng uppercut dagu Kakuzu...

DUAKHH ! Kakuzu terpelanting namun dengan cepat Kakuzu melempar 4 shuriken sambil melayang ke arah Ham, dengan cepat Ham menangkisnya dengan si pisau chakra...

TRINGG ! TRINGG ! TRINGG ! TRINGG !

SREEEK...kaki Kakuzu terseret di tanah, Kakuzu berhasil mendarat dengan aman...

" Cih ! " Kakuzu mendesah kesal.

Sementara di lubang Hiruge membantu sang kakak yang berusaha keluar

" Apa harus kupanggil para anak buahmu Nii-san ?" tanya Hiruge, Gambazete menggeleng...

" Haah...aku harus konsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan jutsu yang kupelajari bersama Tou-san... " kata Gambazete " ...Tapi aku lupa segel tangannya ! " katanya frustasi dengan tampang memalukan untuk ketua gang yang katanya seram dan tidak ada hati.

Hiruge sweatdrop sambil mambatin 'baka aniki...' tentu saja dia tidak berani terang terangan karena dia masih sayang kepalanya...

Kembali ke pertarungan Ham vs Kakuzu...

Ham mengkonsentrasikan chakranya pada si pisau itu...dan tiba tiba cahaya biru muncul disekelilingi pisau dan cahaya biru yang merupakan chakra itu memanjang...alhasilnya seperti pedang chakra...

" Pisau ini bisa membuat chakra kita menebas seperti pedang, melempar chakra seperti melempar tombak, menembak chakra chakra seperi anak panah dan shuriken dan lain lain... " kata Ham dengan tatapan dingin serta mengejek ke Kakuzu.

Kakuzu memasang muka datar lalu berkata " Aku gak nanya..."

Hal itu membuat muncul persimpangan di kening pelipis Ham...Ham pun berlari menuju Kakuzu sambil mengarahkan pisau chakranya yang kini dikelilingi chakra berbentuk pisau ke arah Kakuzu...

TAP TAP TAP (suara kaki Ham berlari)

" MATI KAUUUU ! " teriak Ham dengan amarah yang memuncak

Kakuzu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan bom asap...

PSSS... (bunyi asap Readers...hehe)

'Sial bom asap...' batin Ham...Ham pun merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya...dengan cepat Ham menebas ke arah belakang, Ham memandang ke belakang, tidak ada apa apa.

" Cih..." Ham pun merapal jutsu dan membentuk segel tangan, " Elemen angin : Jurus hembusan angin ! "

HYUSSH ! dari mulut Ham keluar angin dalam jumlah besar membuat asap asap tadi menghilang...

" Hehe...ini mudah... " kata Ham terkekeh sombong, dia merasa Kakuzu hanya ninja yang mengandalkan kunai, shuriken, bom asap dan...

CRASSH !

Ham merasa dada bagian kirinya sakit, dia merasa napasnya sesak...

Kakuzu yang berada di belakang Ham menusuk dada kiri Ham dengan tali tali yang keluar dari lengan bajunya, Kakuzu tersenyum mengejek

" Ayahku bilang jangan banyak melamum saat bertarung...itu membuat dirimu cepat mati..." Kata Kakuzu...sementara tali tali itu seperti menghisap sesuatu dari dada kiri Ham...

" Jantung mu akan menjadi jantung keduaku ! " kata Kakuzu membisikkan ke telinga Ham, mata Ham membulat terkejut...napasnya semakin sesak.

.

.

.

Sementara Hiruge terus melihat ke bawah, tempat kakaknya terjebak. Dia tidak melihat si Ham yang sekarat karena jantungnya dihisap tali tali maut Kakuzu...

" Apa kau sudah hapal Nii-san ! " teriaknya...sementara si Gambazete memejamkan matanya sambil mulutnya komat kamit.

" Haah..." si Hiruge mendesah kecewa...

" Aku hapal ! " teriak Gambazete dengan gembira

Si Hiruge yang sebenarnya ingin melihat pertarungan Ham vs Kakuzu akhirnya tidak jadi karena mendengar kakaknya berteriak gembira.

" Ya...cepat keluarkan Nii-san... "

" OK ! NAGA-ANJING-KERBAU-ULAR-AYAM-AYAM GORENG-AYAM KECAP-AYAM BAKAR-AYAM PANGGANG-KAKI AYAM-BUNTUT AYAM(?)-TAHI AYAM(?)-AYAAAM ! "

Hiruge dan author sweatdrop (Readers sweatdrop juga ya...*PLAK*)

" ELEMEN TANAH : JURUS LEDAKAN TANAH ! "

BLAR !

Dan lubang yang dibuat Kakuzu meledak, Hiruge sampai terpelanting kebelakang...

Sementara itu Gambazete berdiri dengan gaya keren, dia mengibaskan rambutnya... 'Gue gitu...' katanya dalam hati narsis...

Gambazete mendongakkkan kepalanya dan dia melihat pemandangan mengerikan...

Ham mati dengan dada kiri yang berlubang, dan dada itu terlihat tali tali menusuknya, dan TIDAK ADA JANTUNG di dada kirinya...mata biru Ham cuma memandang hampa ke arahnya, Gambazete melihat Kakuzu dengan kesal, pedang chakranya juga hilang...

" Kau telah membunuh tangan kananku..." kata Gambazete dengan nada lirih, namun disitu terdengar amarah yang mulai memuncak...

Gambazete menggelengkan kepalanya...dia kehilangan anak buah serta kawan terbaiknya, dan Ham tewas oleh seseorang bocah miskin becadar...

Gambazete membentuk segel tangan, dan tiba tiba sesuatu bergerak menuju tangannya...Kakuzu terkejut dengan apa yang dipegang oleh tangan kanan Gambazete...

' Itu kan pisau sial tadi, aku kan sudah membuangnya jauh jauh...kenapa bisa ? ' Kakuzu kebingungan melihatnya...dia menatap sedikit waspada ke arah Gambazete.

" Saatnya permainan DIMULAI ! " teriak Gambazete, dia berlari ke arah Kakuzu sambil membuat chakra di pisaunya dan terbentuk cahaya biru (chakra) yang mengelilingi pisau yang membuat pisau itu seolah olah menjadi pedang...

" Lagi lagi pisau itu... " Kakuzu melempar mayat Ham ke arah kiri dan dia berlari menuju Gambazete...

Gambazete melempar pisaunya dan chakra di sekeliling pisau membentuk tombak...

HYUSSH...

Kakuzu menghindar ke arah kiri, namun dengan cepat Gambazete menerjang dadanya...

DAP ! Kakuzu berhasil menahan terjangan kaki kiri Gambazete dengan telapak tangan kanannya, namun tiba tiba pisau chakra itu melayang ka tangan kiri Gambazete...dan Gambazete menangkapnya. Mata Kakuzu membulat karena terkejut, dia dengan cepat menarik kunai dari kantong celananya dan...

CRASHH !

Tangan kiri Kakuzu berdarah memegang pisau chakra itu, dia tak jadi mengambil kunainya...' Cih sial !' rutuk Kakuzu kesal di hatinya...

Gambazete tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini, tangan kanannya yang kosong menghantam wajah Kakuzu, membuat Kakuzu terpelanting ke belakang, sementara Gambazete berdiri dengan napas sedikit terengah engah.

Gambazete membentuk segel tangan " Elemen tanah : jurus ledakan tanah ! "

Dan terdengar ledakan keras...BLAR !

Tubuh Kakuzu yang dalam keadaan terbaring pun ikut terpelanting bersama tanah tanah yang melayang...

DRAAR ! badan Kakuzu menghantam sebuah pohon, dan dengan pelan namun pasti, pohon itu roboh ke belakang...

KREEK KREEK...DARR !

Debu debu dan asap asap bertebaran di sekitar lokasi...Hiruge yang baru bangun dari terpelantingnya dia karena jurus Gambazete berlari ke arah kakak.

" Nii-san...Nii-san gak apa apa ? " tanyanya sedikit khawatir, Gambazete menggangguk.

" Ham mati... " kata Gambazete singkat, membuat mata bulat Hiruge semakin bulat.

" A..a...apa ?"

Gambazete cuma mendesah kesal, 'sial !' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara Kakuzu bangkit dari jatuhnya, dia merasakan punggungnya sakit serta tangan kirinya terasa perih... ' cih, seharusnya aku belajar ninjutsu elemen...' katanya kesal.

' Kenapa pisau sial itu bisa terbang ke tangannya ? ' Kakuzu memikirkan itu sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya...cadar kebanggaannya kotor, kumuh, dan dekil seperti orangnya *dikejar Kakuzu*

Mata hijau Kakuzu melihat sang adik, Hiruge bercakap dengan Gambazete...Kakuzu berpikir soal 'counter attack'

Tangan kanan Kakuzu dengan cepat memanjang dan melesat menuju Hiruge

Gambazete yang merasakan sesuatu menoleh dan...

" AAA...NII-SAAAN ! " teriak Hiruge yang dibawa sebuah tangan yang penjang dan memegang kerah belakang bajunya, Gambazete menggerakkan segel tangan dan chakra chakra di pisau itu langsung menembak nembak ke arah tangan itu seperti laser...

TUUT TUUT TUUT (suara chakra yang menembak* Readers : ANEH !*)

Kakuzu menatap chakra itu dengan kesal, dia mendesah kesal, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia menarik Hiruge ke arahnya, dan dari tangan kirinya keluar tali tali yang menunggu dada kiri Hiruge...

" AAAA..AAKH... " teriakan Hiruge tercekat karena tali tali dari tangan kiri Kakuzu menembus dada kirinya...

" Jantung ketigaku... " kata Kakuzu dengan senang, dia mendekatkan wajah Hiruge ke arah wajahnya *bukan ciuman readers, yang fujoshi sudah mencak mencak gembira nih* " Dunia ini akan tenang jika kau mati... " bisik Kakuzu dengan nada mengejek, Hiruge cuma berusaha mencari oksigen yang rasanya semakin hilang dari paru parunya.

" HIRUGE ! " Gambazete berlari menuju adiknya, dia menggerakkan segel tangan, matanya menatap murka ke Kakuzu... 'Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku mati !'

" Elemen tanah : Jurus bola batu ! "

Dan tanah tanah di sekitar Gambazete saling berikatan seperti bola dan melayang ke arah Kakuzu...

Kakuzu membuang Hiruge yang sudah menjadi mayat, hal itu membuat Gambazete terkejut dan semakin murka. Kakuzu pun berlari ke arah Gambazete sambil mengelak ngelak bola bola batu hasil jutsu Gambazete sambil mengambil kunai dari tangan kanannya...

Gambazete terkejut melihat Kakuzu berhasil menghindar bola bola batunya, dia menggerakkan segel tangan lalu chakra di pisau chakra itu membesar seperti bola dan Gambazete melempar pisau itu ke arah Kakuzu.

" MATI KAU SIAAL ! "

Pisau dengan chakra besar yang menggelilinginya melesat menuju ke arah Kakuzu yang berusaha menghindar sebuah bola batu...Kakuzu menggerakkan segel tangan sementara beberapa tali tali hitamnya melilit sebuah bola batu dan...

Kakuzu pun menarik bola batu itu dengan tali yang melilit bola batu untuk melindunginya dari pisau chakra milik Gambazete yang melesat menakutkan ke arahnya.

DUARR ! pisau chakra itu pun menghantam bola batu hasil jutsu Gambazete yang melindungi Kakuzu, Gambazete yang melihat itu mendesah kesal, dia sudah setengah menggunakan chakranya...

SEET...tiba tiba Gambazete merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, dan dengan cepat dia melakukan tendangan putar...

Kakuzu yang berada di belakang Gambazete melompat, sebuah kunai terhunus di tangan kanannya...

Gambazete dengan cepat membentuk segel tangan,lalu pisau chakra yang tadi terlempar tertarik mendekat ke arahnya, Kakuzu dengan cepat menghunjam kunainya ke arah leher Gambazete, namun dengan cepat ditangkis oleh sang pisau chakra...

TRAANG !

Kunai Kakuzu hancur...Kakuzu pun segera melompat ke belakang...

Gambazete memasang kuda kuda dengan napas terengah engah, begitu juga dengan Kakuzu...

" Haah...haah...ke...kenapa pisau itu bisa bergerak ke arah tanganmu...? " tanya Kakuzu dengan napas yang terengah engah...

" Heh...haah...itu...karena pisau ini dibuat khusus untuk di kendalikan oleh chakra keluarga kami...pisau ini bisa dipanggil dan dimanipulasi menjadi berbagai senjata dengan chakra sebagai kekuatannya..."

" Tapi...tangan kananmu...Ham ? " tanya Kakuzu

" Dia sepupuku... "

HYUSSH...angin meniupkan asap dan debu debu di area pertarungan*biar kereen..*

"...Selain itu dia sahabat serta anak buah terbaikku... " Gambazete mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau chakra...

" ...Kau membunuh adikku juga... " kaki Gambazete tampaknya sudah mulai bergerak...

DRAAP ! Gambazete pun berlari ke arah Kakuzu...

" AKU AKAN BALAS..." TAP TAP TAP...Gambazete semakin mendekat ke arah Kakuzu...

"...DENDAM ! " CRAAAASSHHH !

Pisau chakra itu tepat menembus dada kiri Kakuzu...mata hijau Kakuzu membelalak terkejut...

" Mati kau...berengseek... " kata Gambazete sambil mulai menarik pisau chakranya...namun tiba tiba...

POOF ! tubuh Kakuzu yang ditusuk Gambazete berubah menjadi kayu...mata Gambazete melebar, dia melihat pisau chakranya hanya menusuk kayu itu...

" Ayahku bilang jangan banyak melamun saat bertarung...jika begitu, maka nyawa akan mudah melayang... "

Gambazete terkejut, dia mendengar suara si becadar itu di belakangnya... 'oh tidak...'

JRASSH ! tali tali hitam Kakuzu pun menembus dada kirinya... " Akh...a..aku... " Gambazete berusaha berbicara namun terasa sesak...

" Jantungmu akan menjadi koleksiku yang keempat...apa ada kata kata terakhir...? " tanya Kakuzu

" A..aku...aku sedang tidak melamun...bo...bodoh... " kata Gambazete dengan suara kesakitan.

" Cih, sudah mau mati pun kau masih bisa sombong...orang sepertimu tidak cocok hidup lama lama di bumi ini... "

" Ba..bagaimana kau bisa di belakangku dan...ohok ! dan menggunakan henge no jut...jutsu...ohok... ! "

" Bodoh...sebelum bola batu itu melindungiku karena kutarik dengan tali hebat ini aku telah membuat segel tangan... jadi tubuh asliku yang berada di balik batu yang dihantam pisau chakramu, bukan yang menyerangmu dengan kunai... "

" Kau...kau berotak juga ya...hehe... " tawa Gambazete dengan nada mengejek...

" Cih...tawa lah sepuasmu...sampaikan salamku untuk malaikat penjaga neraka... " kata Kakuzu, tali tali hitamnya terus menyedot jantung Gambazete...

'Cih...aku harus mengirim sinyal bantuan dengan sisa chakraku' pikir Gambazete...dia memejamkan matanya...

Chakra itu pun melesat dari kepalanya, Kakuzu menatap chakra itu... " Teknik pemanggil bantuan dengan chakra... " gumam Kakuzu...

" Aku harus mengubur mayat mereka dan...yah, melakukan sesuatu yang penting... "

.oo0oo.

Begitu lah seorang Kakuzu remaja, dia melakukan pembunuhan pertama pada umur 16 tahun... Kakuzu mengubur ketiga mayat lawannya di lubang jebakannya...kemudian menimbunnya, lalu di sebuah kunai dia pasang sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu...

" Beres semuanya...ya...meskipun suasana belakang sekolah kacau... " pohon bertumbangan, tanah berlubang besr serta kacau balau...debu asap dimana mana (itu sih bukan kacau Zu...tapi ancor macam muka lo...)

Kakuzu membalut luka di tangan kirinya lalu dia pergi dari halaman belakang sekolah tempat arena bertarung tadi...

.

.

.

.

Kakuzu berjalan melewati pasar Takigakure, dia melihat banyak pedagang dengan baju kumal menjajakan barangnya yang bisa dibilang tidak layak jual...

Ikan ikan dikerubungi lalat, sayur sayur layu, buah buah yang berulat...sungguh, hal ini menggambarkan tingkat kemiskinan di Takigakure yang sangat tinggi...

Kakuzu menghela napas lalu duduk di depan sebuah warung kosong...dia melihat dua orang pemuda Taki (yang PENGANGGURAN) lagi bercakap cakap...

" Aku muak dengan keadaan desa ini... " kata pemuda pertama yang berkulit coklat dan berkepala botak.

" Sama...yah, tapi bagaimana lagi...desa kita sudah hancur karena KORUPTOR... " jawab pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan berkulit putih kumuh...

" Cih...koruptor di desa ini semakin gila...aku paling benci dengan Tuan Kobu si gendut berengsek itu...lihat saja, rakyatnya miskin tetapi dia sangat mewah hidupnya... " jawab si pemuda coklat

" Aku juga tidak suka dengan dia...tapi aku juga benci dengan Tuan Hyubosi...dia kaya dan pelit...ditambah anak sulungnya si Gambazete itu... " kata si pemuda putih kumuh

" Oh, Gambazete...ketua gank TakiSplinkers itu ? " tanya si pemuda coklat

Si pemuda berkulit putih kumuh mengangguk, si pemuda coklat menggeleng...

" Tapi Tuan Hyubosi tidak korupsi seperti si Kobu berengsek itu...Tuan Hyubosi punya perusahaan di Kusagakure... " kata si pemuda coklat.

" Cih, yang penting pelit, lalu anaknya yang preman bodoh itu...dan bisa saja si Hyubosi korupsi juga seperti Kobu... " kata si pemuda putih kumuh, si pemuda coklat manggut manggut setuju...

Kakuzu yang mendengarkan pembicaraan para penganggur itu hanya menggelengkan kepala... ternyata masalah besar dalam perekonomian desanya adalah para koruptor...

" Hei tigaa orang pengangguran...daripada menggerutu di sana, ayo ikut aku...kita dengarkan ceramah Tuan Zamu di balai desa... " ajak seorang kakek kakek yang mengira si Kakuzu pengangguran juga, meskipun cocok sih... *PLAK*

'Kakek tua sialan...' kata Kakuzu dalam hati tidak terima...masa' orang sekeren dan seganteng badai cetar ombak laut bergelombang seperti dia dibilang pengangguran... 'gak level...' batin Kakuzu narsis...

" Ya kakek tua... " kata si coklat lalu menarik tangan si putih kumuh dan mereka bersama sama keluar dari warung kosong itu...

'Mereka tampak seperti sepasang yaoi bodoh...apa yang mereka lakukan di warung kosong ini sebelum aku datang' batin Kakuzu sweatdrop melihat tingkah 2 pengangguran itu dengan muka mesum (lho kok ?)

Kakuzu pun mengikuti si kakek dan 2 yaoi itu (menurut Kakuzu)... lalu mereka sampai di balai desa...Kakuzu berpikir, siapa sebenarnya si Tuan Zamu itu ? kenapa dia berceramah di balai desa ?

Saat memasuki pintu depan dan memasuki ruangan, mata hijau jelek Kakuzu melebar...dia melihat puluhan buruh, pengangguran, petani dan orang orang miskin di Taki sedang berkumpul sambil dengan seksama mendengarkan ceramah dari seseorang di depannya yang namanya si Tuan Zamu...

Kakuzu terus berjalan dan menatap punggung si Tuan Zamu yang terus berbicara sambil mengangkat angkat tangannya dengan semangat seperti Bung Tomo...

"...Kita...para buruh, pengangguran, petani, dan orang orang yang 'TERTINDAS' harus membentuk suatu kesatuan yang penting...suatu kesatuan untuk melawan korupsi yang mendarah daging para pejabat...pesan saya jangan menyerah, sebab semakin kita berusaha maka Tuhan akan semakin mempermudah jalan...ingat ! rezeki tak akan kemana karena sudah diatur oleh Tuhan...jadi tetap bekerja dengan hati yang riang..."

Kakuzu mengenal suara itu...jantungnya berdebar, dia terus berjalan dan wajah Tuan Zamu mulai terlihat dari samping, mata Kakuzu melebar...

"...Terus berusaha dan berdoa...baik...aku...Tuan Zamu, akan terus memotivasi tentang hal ini dan kita bersama sama melawan tindak korupsi yang merugikan rakyat...kita bersama sama akan membangun desa Takigakure dengan kekuatan persatuan hingga Takigakure menjadi..."

Dan Kakuzu menatap wajah Tuan Zamu dari depan...

"...Lebih makmur..."

" YOOO ! HIDUP TUAN ZAMU ! "

" TUAN ZAMU...MANTAAAP ! "

" YAA ! BASMI KORUPSI SIALAN ! "

" YEEE ! YAA ! MAKMURKAN TAKI ! "

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan mengakhiri pidato motivasi dari Tuan Zamu...

Sementara Kakuzu menatap sang motivator dengan terkesima...dia betul betul...akh, perasaannya sulit ditulis disini (digampar Readers)

Perasaan terkejut, senang, bahagia, dan bangga...mungkin itulah pengambaran yang entah tepat atau tidak dari Author tentang perasaan Kakuzu sekarang...

" Dia bukan Tuan Zamu...dia Tuan Zaku...ayahku...ternyata, ternyata dia...pekerjaannya...se..seorang MOTIVATOR... " kata Kakuzu sambil melelehkan air mata dan ingus dengan lebay dan bahagia...

Zaku menatap anaknya, lalu tersenyum...

Akhirnya sang anak tahu apa pekerjaan sang ayah...

.oo0oo.

MENYEMANGATI ORANG ORANG MISKIN SANGAT SUSAH, APALAGI DI SAAT DIA PUTUS ASA...TAPI, KETIKA SEMANGATNYA LAHIR KEMBALI MAKA TUHAN PASTI AKAN MEMBERINYA REZEKI JIKA DIA BEKERJA DENGAN KEIKHLASAN DI HATINYA...

_APAKAH DESA TAKI AKAN BERUBAH HANYA DENGAN MOTIVATOR DARI AYAH KAKUZU ?_

_APAKAH 3 MAYAT YANG DISEMBUNYIKAN KAKUZU BERHASIL DI SEMBUNYIKAN ?_

_APAKAH AUTHOR MAU MAKAN DULU DAN *PLAK...GUBRAK*_

**TBC**

DAN TIGA PERMINTAAN DARI AUTHOR, SARAN, KRITIK, DAN REVIEW PLEASEEE...


	11. Chapter 10 :The 3 Lord of Taki

Hai, semua...sudah lama ya gak jumpa...hm, maaf nih...saat kami lagi libur ujian SMP, si baka Yoval enak enak an melibur dirinya...

Kami harap semua gak kecewa, OKEH ?!

Disini kami mau nanya, apakah genrenya diubah jadi :

Adventure dan Humor atau Humor dan Friendsip atau tetap Adventure dan Friendship ?

The Leader : Makasih ya Leader-san...kami akan terus Ganbatte...

Special thanks to :

NamikaZe NatHanaeL RedfieldZ

The Leader

Uchiha dant57

Cherry Es

Mohon sarannya semua...

Langsung aja ya...

HAPPY READ AND DONT SAD... (GO...GO..)

Author Note (yang gaje dan gak penting) : Di Chap ini akan lebih mendalam flashback Kakuzu pada umur 20 tahun, detik detik sebelum dia meninggalkan desa Taki dan menjadi buronan... *PLAK, HANYA SEGITU ?*

Istilah : The Three Lord of Taki adalah tiga orang tetua atau pemimpin desa Taki, mereka adalah Hyubosi, Kobu, dan seorang lagi yang tidak diketahui tapi dijuluki King of Lord karena disebut sebut sebagai pemimpin utama desa Takigakure...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 10 : The Three Lord of Taki

.

.

_Sebuah kebohongan di Takigakure yang berujung menjadi konspirasi uang membuat anak becadar itu tahu...apa akibat serta GUNA uang tersebut..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

MASIH FLASHBACK KAKUZU UMUR 16 TAHUN

Hari itu merupakan hari yang indah bagi Kakuzu...dia mendapatkan 3 jantung pertamanya (meskipun itu rahasianya), mengalahkan 3 orang TakiSplinkers serta tahu apa pekerjaan ayahnya...

Zaku menatap bingung ke anaknya...dia bingung kenapa anak nya itu tampak lebih kumuh dari biasanya...cadarnya makin dekil, mukanya makin berdebu, badannya makin kotor dan makin makin lainnya yang mengarah ke arah kejelekan...( Kakuzu : sial lo thor)

Tapi, yang paling mencolok adalah perban di tangan kirinya...Zaku memanggil anaknya yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil senyum senyum gak jelas...

" Kuzu...kenapa keadaanmu menyedihkan nak...dan tanganmu itu kenapa diperban ? "

Kakuzu sedikit terkejut, dia memandang wajah ayahnya...

" Ng...tadi aku jatuh saat berlari dan tanganku menjadi lecet sedikit... " kata Kakuzu berbohong

" Oh... " kata Zaku, lalu dia diam lagi sambil berjalan...

" Hei Tou-san...kenapa gak bilang bilang kalau Tou-san seorang motivator ? " tanya Kakuzu

" Pekerjaan seperti itu tidak usah dipamerkan Kakuzu... " kata Zaku

" Tapi itu pekerjaan mulia, memotivasi para warga miskin disini...ya...meskipun secara sukarela sih ? " kata Kakuzu sambil menatap lurus ke jalan.

" Maksudmu ? " tanya Zaku bingung

" Maksudku tidak dibayar... " kata Kakuzu...

" Dasar anak Baka...uang terus yang ada di otakmu... "

Kakuzu mengangkat bahunya " Tanpa uang kita tak akan makan...tanpa makan kita tak akan hidup...tanpa hidup kita mati... " kata Kakuzu sok berfilosofi

" Ya, kau mati masuk neraka, Tou-san mu yang kece badai ini masuk surga... " kata Zaku kePeDean...

Kakuzu mendengus, lalu dia menatap Tou-san nya...

" Tou-san, ajari aku jutsu elemen... "

" Lho...mengapa kau mau belajar ninjutsu...biasanya kerjaanmu mencuri dan mencari duit jatuh di jalan... " kata Zaku kebingungan

" Baka Tou-san...aku sudah tobat mencuri tahu, hmm...soal cari duit jatuh di jalan itu mungkin masih kulakukan...tapi, ayolah...ajari aku jutsu elemen... " rayu Kakuzu dengan puppy (menjijikkan) eyes no jutsu

Zaku yang ingin muntah melihat wajah Kakuzu langsung mengangguk daripada Kakuzu terus terusan mengeluarkan mata menjijikkannya...

" HOREE COYY... ! " teria Kakuzu alay...

Zaku cuman mengangkat bahunya...

.oo0oo.

Para gank TakiSplinkers dengan cepat berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, mata mereka membelalak melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang seperti kena badai topan musi (?)...

" Sial...cari ketua... " perintah salah satu anggota gank yang menerima pesan chakra tadi...

Mereka berpencar...

'Ketua kan akan menghajar salah satu anak miskin yang menghajar adiknya...tapi, kok tempat ini...ketua sepertinya melawan orang yang kuat...' batinnya...

mereka terus mencari dan berpencar, tapi tidak menemukan suatu petunjuk...

" Ayo, terus cari ! "

Para anggota TakiSplinkers terus bergerak, ada yang masuk ke hutan belakang, ada yang bergerak ke depan halaman sekolah, ada yang masih mencari di sekitar area pertarungan...

Mereka semua kebingungan... 'Dimana ketua...' batin mereka semua...

'Ketua pasti dalam keadaan gawat hingga dia mengirimkan pesan kepada kami...' batin anggota TakiSplinkers yang menerima pesan tadi...dia menggeleng kepala lalu berjalan ke sebuah batu yang sepertiga bagiannya hancur...tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah kunai yang tangkainya dililit sebuah kain...

" Ng..." dia mencabut kunai tersebut dari batu lalu membaca tulisan di kain tersebut...

TOLONG KAMI...AKU, ADIKKU, DAN HAM BERTARUNG MELAWAN MONSTER TAKI...KAMI MAU DICULIK, SOAL ANAK BECADAR ITU TAMPAKNYA DIA TIDAK DATANG...SETELAH KAU BACA INI...KUMOHON KALIAN CARI KAMI...

Sang anak buah pun terkejut, lalu dia berteriak memanggil kawan kawannya

" Semuanya kesini ! "

Para anggota TakiSplinkers pun berkumpul...

" Ada apa ? " tanya beberapa orang anggota...

" Ketua, adiknya serta Ham diculik monster Taki...kita harus mencarinya di sekitar area hutan...sedangkan kalian berdua... " dia menunjuk 2 orang anggota yang lain "...tolong kabari Tuan Hyubosi tentang kabar buruk ini...dalam hitungan ketiga semuanya bergerak... "

" 1... "

" 2... "

" 3... "

SYAAT ! SYAAT !

mereka semua pun bergerak ke hutan sementara 2 orang yang ditugaskan memberi kabar bergerak ke luar sekolah...

.oo0oo.

Mizuku merengut kesal mendengar ocehan adiknya yang tiada lelah dan capek menceritakan tentang pekerjaan sang ayah.

" ...Kaa-san tau nggak, kata kata Tou-san benar benar mantap...Kuzu gak nyangka TYou-san bisa berkata seperti itu...meskipun itu pekerjaan gak ada hasil, tapi nilai moralnya sangat tinggi... "

Hisa, sang ibu yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum...dia menepuk bahu Kakuzu...

" Ya, ya Kaa-san sudah tahu... "

" Tapi kenapa Kaa-san gak pernah beritahu Kuzu... "

Hisa tertawa... " Ha ha...nanti kamu marah kalau tahu pekerjaan Tou-san mu itu tidak menghasilkan uang... "

Kakuzu menggeleng " Kuzu gak marah, cuma sedikit kecewa... "

" Sama aja baka... " sambung Mizuku

" Kau baka ! bisanya cuma menghabiskan uang orangtua... "

" Anak kecil sok tahu... " ejek Mizuku

" Aku sudah besar Nii-san...buktinya semalam aku sudah mimpi basah ! "

KRIIK...KRIIK..KRIIK...

" Ng...Kaa-san pergi ke dapur dulu...tampaknya pembicaraan ini mulai mengarah ke rahasia para pria... " lalu dengan secepat kilat Hisa pergi ke dapurnya...

" Baka otouto...kenapa kau menceritakan hal menjijikkan itu di depan Kaa-san... " kata Mizuku...

" Cih, nih MENJIJIKKAN... " Kakuzu menunggingkan pantatnya ke muka Mizuku lalu mengeluarkan angin berbau (bilang aja kentut) ke wajah Mizuku...Dengan secepat kilat Kakuzu pergi, sementara Mizuku cuma cengo... *Poor Mizuku*

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu tersenyum senyum di kasur...dia tersenyum karena berhasil mengelabui para anggota TakiSplinkers yang bodoh seperti ketuanya...

" Hi hi hi hi...bahkan Tuan Hyubosi percaya kalau anaknya diculik monster Taki...wokwokwokwok... " Kakuzu tertawa sambil memeluk bantal guling...

Dia tahu...kehidupan di Taki akan berubah sedikit, hanya sedikit... ketika sang ketua TakiSplinkers dinyatakan hilang oleh Tuan Hyubosi tadi sore menjelang malam...

Kakuzu memejamkan mata ijo nistanya sambil hatinya tertawa (emang bisa) mengingat janji Tuan Hyubosi...barangsiapa yang menemukan 3 orang yang hilang itu maka dia akan diberi hadiah sepotong ikan...

" Dasar tetua pelit... " gumam Kakuzu sebelum benar benar tidur.

FLASHBACK END

Kakuzu memandang jalan menuju tempat kliennya yang memesan baju...matanya menjadi wapada...dia ingat jalan ini...

Sebuah ilalang tinggi dan diselingi pohon pohon melinjo (?) dan durian (?) yang tidak pernah berbuah (?)...lalu dia terus berjalan dan melihat sebuah batu hitam berbentuk segiempat yang agak tidak beraturan...

'Tunggu dulu, jalan ini menuju tempat itu...' batin Kakuzu...jalan itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian waktu dia berumur 20 tahun, saat itu dia masih cakep *muntahkan saja Readers*...dia ingat, kejadian itu menjadi sebuah awal dia menjadi buronan desa...kejadian yang membongkar konspirasi uang di Takigakure...

.oo0oo.

FLASHBACK (LAGI) KAKUZU UMUR 20 TAHUN

Ketika umur ini lah, Kakuzu bersama sang ayah berkolaborasi menjadi duo motivator paling hebat...

Motivasi motivasi yang mereka berdua katakan sungguh luar biasa badai tektonik membahana...bedanya, karena ada Kakuzu yang gila harta...setelah selesai memotivasi Kakuzu menarik sedikit pembayaran dengan alasan 'MAKIN BAGUS MOTIVASI MAKIN ADA FULUSNYA' sungguh teganya si cadar, tapi untung saja rakyat Taki sangat nge fans sama ayahnya Kakuzu sehingga mereka mau bayar meskipun hal itu membuat mereka dan anak istrinya gak makan 3 hari 3 malam akibat membayar motivasi itu...sungguh buju buset si Kakuzu itu...

Kakuzu kini sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon sambil meminum air extra j**s dari sebuah kantong, 'LAKI MINUM INI' batin Kakuzu

Kakuzu menyeka bibir dowernya lalu membuang sembarangan kantong bekas minumnya tanpa peduli lingkungan, dia kemudian duduk di sebuah tanah coklat yang tak berumput sambil menikmati angin sepoi sepoi *ceilah, gak keren lo Zu*

Kakuzu menatap tangannya, dia pun berdiri dan melihat pohon tempat dia bersandar tadi...Kakuzu pun menggerakkan segel tangan...

"Elemen Tanah : Domu (mengeraskan tangan) !"

Tangan Kakuzu pun menjadi keras, lalu dengan sekuat hati nurani dan kasih sayang (PLAK) Kakuzu pun menghantam pohon itu dengan tangan kanannya.

BRAAK ! Pohin itu langsung bolong. Kakuzu pun menghantam lagi dengan tangan kirinya, namun dengan gerak menyabet...

BRUAAKH ! pohon tersebut pun langsung patah dan tumbang...

Kakuzu menatap puas ke tangannya, sudah 4 tahun dia belajar dari Tou-san nya 3 elemen jutsu, yaitu tanah, api, dan angin...tapi bukan namanya Kakuzu jika tidak serakah, dia ingin mempelajari ke 5 jutsu elemen. Tapi Kakuzu menahan keinginannya karena jika Tou-san nya pasti curiga jika dia ingin menguasai ke 5 jutsu...karena orang yang hanya bisa menguasai 5 elemen adalah Tou-san nya karena memiliki 4 jantung (sebenarnya 5, karena 1 jantung pernah ditusuk Kakuzu di chap 8)...sementara Mizuku Nii-san nya hanya bisa 2 elemen.

Kakuzu berjalan menuju pasar kumuh Takigakure sambil berpikir soal 5 elemen itu...hanya ada satu cara instan mendapatkan 2 elemen lagi...menghisap jantung orang yang mempunyai elemen petir dan air...

.oo0oo.

Ruang pertemuam itu begitui gelap dengan suasana yang menyeramkan, tampak 3 orang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja kaca melingkar. Di tengah tengah meja terukir lambang desa Takigakure, seorang gemuk yang bernama Tuan Kobu meminum air arak dari gelasnya kemudian dia menaruhnya...dia menatap takut ke Tuan Hyubosi, salah satu 3 tetua Taki, tapi tatapan ketakutan yang amat sangat terlihat jelas dari mata Tuan Kobu ketika dia menatap seseorang yang lagi menyatukan buku buku jarinya...

" Jadi, rakyat semakin membentuk Barisan anti Kobu gendut hah ? " kata orang itu yang lebih dikenal sebagai King of Lord. Kobu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

" Itu karena kebodohanmu yang terlalu ceroboh jika korupsi...coba kau tiru si Hyubosi, dia sangat pintar dalam menggelapkan uang... " King of Lord menatap tajam Hyubosi, lalu menaikkan alisnya "...Kenapa kau murung Hyubosi ? 4 tahun belakangan ini kerjamu agak menurun...bahkan kasus korupsimu hampir terbongkar, untung saja aku membunuh saksi yang melihat berkas mencurigakan itu sebelum dia melapur ke polisi ninja Taki... "

" Pasti soal 2 anaknya... " kata Kobu, lalu meminum lagi araknya.

Hyubosi mendesah kesal, lalu dia menatap Kobu " Kau yang tak pernah merasakan punya anak pasti tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana jika kehilangan anakmu...lagipula istriku juga... "

" Ah, makanya seperti aku Hyubosi...kawinkan semua wanita cantik di Taki dan buatlah banyak banyak anak hahaha... " Kobu tertawa terbahak bahak. Namun tawanya berhenti ketika dirinya ditatap sangat intens oleh King of Lord.

" Pikirkan tentang kewibawaanmu di mata masyarakat Kobu... " katanya, lalu dia menatap Hyubosi "...soal anak anakmu yang malang itu...coba kau perintahkan seluruh personil polisi ninja di Taki untuk mencari informasi tentang siapa lawan terakhir yang dilawan oleh anak anakmu...aku berpikir 'monster Taki' itu hanya khayalan bodoh semata... "

Hyubosi mengangguk... " Ugh, kau benar... "

King of Lord berdiri dari kursinya dengan tenang " Rapat kali ini selesai, aku punya 'sesuatu' yang penting... " dia membalikkan badannya "...yang harus kukerjakan... "

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu kini dengan perasaan berbunga menjilat jilat uang hasil motivasi nya hari ini, sang ayah Zaku hanya melihat sweatdrop ke anaknya...

" Soal yang berhubungan dengan uang tampaknya kau bahagia Kuzu... " kata ayahnya...

" Ya ya iyalah baka Tou-san... " kata Kakuzu lebay, ayahnya sweatdrop sambil membatin 'dasar anak durhaka...'

" Eh, kenapa Tou-san datang lambat tadi ? " tanya Kakuzu sambil meng emut emut duitnyta *emang lo kira uang itu lollipol Kuzu ?*

Zaku menggaruk rambutnya " Hehe...coyyi...tadi aku mencari baju bagus untuk berceramah hari ini...jadi nya... "

Kakuzu tertawa terbahak bahak, membuat Zaku bingung " Kenapa kau tertawa ? "

" BWAKAKAKA...baju bagus apanya...kemeja ketek bolong dan kancing bawah yang lepas dibilang bagus...HAHA...miskin...miskin... "

" KAU ANAKKU BODOH ! DAN SEBENARNYA ITU DUIT KU ! " dengan secepat kilat Zaku merampas duit di tangan Kakuzu, dia sudah geram karena Kakuzu mengolok oloknya terus...emang pantas sih... *dibantai Zaku*

" Tou...Tou-san hiks...hiks... " mata Kakuzu berlinang, bibirnya mewek dan mata ijonya mengeluarkan jurus menjijikkan, puppy eyes no jutsu hueeekh *Author muntaber*

Zaku yang hampir kehilangan jantung lagi karena terkena serangan jantung akibat melihat wajah Kakuzu yang di atas abnormal, langsung melempar uang itu di muka Kakuzu dan ngacir ke rumah, masuk ke WC dan mandi junub air 700 bunga kembang rupa dan bersemedi di bak kolam (?).

.oo0oo.

Besok siangnya Kakuzu berjalan di pasar (kumuh) Takigakure sambil nunduk nunduk di jalan...dia sedang mencari uang receh yang kemungkina ada...betapa gila uang nya orang becadar ini...

Saat dia sedang nunduk nunduk mencari uang receh yang kemungkinan ada (mudah mudahan gak ada), tampak beberapa orang melewatinya sambil membawa parang, golok, kunai, bahkan obor, serta bambu runcing...Kakuzu bangkit lalu menatap bingung ke orang orang yang lagi berteriak teriak gila dan meniru teriakan tarzan...

" AUOOOO...AUOOO...HANCURKAN ! "

Kakuzu menggaruk cadarnya, lalu dia menarik kerah baju seseorang warga yang lagi lari melewatinya, orang itu langsung jatuh dengan nistanya.

" Berengsek ! kenapa sih bung ? " tanyanya dengan geram, tampak di tangannya sebuah golok dengan tulisan di pegangannya : DIJUAL HUB : 0823478***

Kakuzu sweatdrop melihat golok itu, lalu dia bertanya " Ada apa sih bung...kok orang orang disini tampaknya gila dan ingin seperti...hmm...menghancurkan sesuatu ? "

Yang ditanya memegang kepalanya lalu berteriak lebay " WHAT ? LO GAK TAU BUNG ? KEMANA AJA SIH LOCH ? " *LOCH nya muncrat*

" Gue...ke pasar... "

" GINI ! " kata si pembawa golok memotong omongan Kakuzu " Si Tuan Kobu lewat jalan ini...kau tahu kan si Kobu gendut nafsuan punya banyak istri serta sang raja korupsi berhati setani ? "

Kakuzu mengangguk ' setan kok jadi setani ? cih, biar berakhiran i..i kali... istri, korupsi. setani ? maksa amat ' batin Kakuzu

" Dia lewat jalan ini dan dilindungi para bodyguardnya...kami ingin membunuhnya agar The Three Lord of Taki menjadi bersih kembali tanpa koruptor...jadi, KAU MAU IKUT HAH ?! " teriak orang itu di telinga Kakuzu, Kakuzu menutup kupingnya lalu mengangguk 'sarap ni orang' batin Kakuzu...

Mereka berdua pun berlari mengikuti gerombolan warga Taki yang marah, saat Kakuzu sampai dia melihat pertarungan kecil kecilan antara para bodyguardnya Tuan Kobu dengan warga Taki yang mengamuk.

" BUNUH KOBU ! "

" SEMBELIH DIA ! "

" CINCANG BADANNYA ! "

" HANCURKAN KOBU ! SELAMATKAN TAKI ! "

" BERSIHKAN THE THREE LORD OF TAKI DARI KKN ! "

DUAKH ! BUAKH ! TRIING !

Teriakan, pukulan, bunyi senjata bersatu padu di pasar Taki...Kakuzu mendekat kerumunan itu...seorang terlempar dengan memar di wajahnya, Kakuzu pun melihat beberapa warga Taki dipiting oleh bodyguardnya Tuan Kobu yang lebih handal dalam berkelahi.

" BERHENTII SEMUAA ! "

Semua yang lagi berkelahi secara slowmotion berhenti, mereka menatap orang yang berteriak tadi yaitu Tuan Kobu.

" KALIAN MENYALAHKAN AKU SAJA YANG KORUPSI ! BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG KORUPSI ! TAPI TUAN HYUBOSI DAN TUAN...KING OF LORD JUGA KORUPSI TAHUU ! "

Semua terdiam, beberapa warga Taki hanya menganga bingung...beberapa menggelengkan kepala...

" EH...TIDAAAAAK ! " teriak Tuan Kobu " AKU KECEPLOSAAAAAAN ! "

.oo0oo.

" I..iya...Kakuzu 4 tahun yang lalu pernah ditantang Gambazete berkelahi di belakang sekolah karena Kakuzu menampar Hirugem adiknya Gambazete... "

" Lalu, apakah mereka berkelahi ? "

" A...aku tidak tahu...tapi, Kakuzu pernah bilang kalau dia tidak jadi berkelahi dengan Gambazete...tapi, saai itu... "

" Ya...apa ? "

" Hmm...tangannya...tangannya dibalut perban dan beberapa bagian di wajahnya agak memar...ya, saat kami menanyakannya dia bilang kalau terjatuh dari pohon... "

" Hmm...baiklah, terima kasih atas keteranganmu...kau noleh pergi... "

.

.

.

Para polisi ninja Taki pun menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah Takigakure yang kini agak bagus karena sudah direnovasi...mereka langsung bergerak mencari di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah, beberapa tim pencari pun di bagi untuk mencari, kemungkinan tubuh 3 orang yang hilang 4 tahun lalu...Gambazete, Hiruge, dan Ham.

" Sesuai hasil introgasi dari kawannya Kakuzu tadi...aku yakin, Gambazete dan 2 temannya pasti berkelahi dengan Kakuzu...mustahil di Taki ada monster karena itu cuma mitos... " kata seorang anggota polisi ninja...

" Mungkin setelah membunuh 3 orang itu, Kakuzu membuat surat palsu di kunai itu untuk mengelabui para anggota TakiSplinkers yang..ehm, agak bodoh... " kata yang lainnya...

Semuanya terus mencari dan mencari, lalu salah seorang anggota berteriak

" Hei guys, *sok bahasa inggris ni polisi* disini ada bekas galian ! "

Para tim pencari pun berkumpul dan mengerumuni tanah yang ditunjuk oleh anggota mereka yang berteriak tadi...

" Hm...ayo kita gali ! "

Mereka pun menggali dengan cangkul dan kunai...salah seorang anggota berteriak

" Woy guys...baka sekali kalian... ! "

Semua menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap horror

" Hei...gunakan jutsu elemen tanah untuk menggali tanah ini, jadi kita gak capek capek menggalinya guys... " kata si anggota itu agak sedikit ketakutan...

Semua masih menatap horror *belum loading*

10 %

35 %

50 %

60 %

72 %

88 %

90 %

ERROR PROCESSING *PLAK*

100 %

" OH IYA YA... ! " teriak para anggota yang lain lalu tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka. sementara yang ditatapi horror tadi hanya bisa sweatdrop... 'kenapa orang orang ini bisa menjadi polisi ninja ?' batinnya kesal.

Salah seorang anggota maju, dan menggerakkan segel tangan...

" ELEMEN TANAH : Jurus Desakan Tanah ! " *jurus aneh buatan author, jika mas Masashi baca ini pasti langsung kena Demam Berdarah XD*

BLARR ! Tanah itu melayang keluar...dan tampak diantara tanah tanah yang melayang itu 3 rangka manusia dengan luka di dada kiri yang sama...

" Memang dia yang membunuh mereka... " kata salah satu anggota " Ayo kita lapor para tetua... "

.oo0oo.

Ruangan yang gelap serta suasana mencekam...

Tuan Kobu tidak berani menatap mata King of Lord yang menatapnya bagai seorang maho *buakh* maksudnya yang menatapnya bagai seorang elang yang ingin menelan bulat bulat si mangsa...

" Dasar ceroboh... " kata Tuan Hyubosi "...Kebodohanmu membuat pamor kita turun di mata warga Taki... "

" Ma...maafkan aku... " kata Tuan Kobu, kumisnya tampak terkulai lemas.

" Cih...jadi, apakah permintaan maafmu bisa mengembalikan lagi kewibawaan The Three Lord of Taki di mata masyarakat... " kata King of Lord dengan nada mengancam.

Tuan Kobu hanya tertunduk ketakutan, lemak lemaknya bergetar hebat.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Tuan Hyubosi menoleh ke arah pintu lalu bertanya " Siapa ? "

" Mayat Gambazete, Hiruge, serta Ham telah ditemukan... "

Mata Tuan Hyubosi membulat terkehut, sementara Tuan Kobu mendongakkan kepalanya...

" Mayat ? jadi..me...mereka... "

" Ya, Tuan...dan satu hal lagi...di bagian dada kiri mereka bertiga sepertinya berlubang...hm...sepertinya jantung mereka... "

Tuan Hyubosi makin terkejut, dia menatap King of Lord yang hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah tanpa emosi...

" Aku tahu Hyubosi...suruh para polisi ninja menangkap Kakuzu...suka rela atau paksa... "

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu memegang perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tertawa, dia mentertawakan kakaknya yang kini sudah kalah 24 kali dalam adu suit...

" BWAKAKAKA...BAKA NII-SAN...BAKA NII-SAN... " Kakuzu tertawa berguling guling di lantai...

Mizuku yang ditertawakan cuma memberengut kesal, dia kemudian menabok kepala adiknya...

" Kau yang BAKA !... ayo duel ulang, akan kukeluarkan Suit Special Limited Edition No Jutsu ! " kata Mizuku...

Kakuzu mencibir " Mana ada jutsu norak seperti itu... "

" Cih, akan kutunjukkan siapa yang norak...dasar becadar... "

Akhirnya mereka pun saling menyembunyikan tangan kanan di balik punggung, mereka berdua tegang, bekeringat dingin, dan merasa kehilangan banyak oksigen...memang sangat lebay...tapi mereka berdua merasa ini seperti duel hidup dan mati (MKKB nih 2 anak...)

GLEK... (Kakuzu menelan ludah)

GLEK...NYOOOT... (Mizuku nelan ludah sambil ngisap ingus...(?))

GUNTING-BATU-... (Waktu terasa berhenti...)

KERTAAAS !

" BWAKAKAKAKAKAKA HAHAHAHA...AKU MENANG LAGI...BAKA NII-SAN... " Kakuzu tertawa dengan penuh kebanggaan, dia memamerkan jari tangannya yang terkepal sehingga seperti batu...

Sementara Mizuku cuma menangis sambil melihat jarinya yang membentuk gunting... " Hiks...hiks...kenapa gue pilih gunting...hiks... "

" Hahahaha...baka..baka... "

" Aku gak mau main lagi... " kata Mizuku dengan mulut yang dimonyong monyongin.

" Merajuk...wahahaha...gitu aja merajuk, kau menjijikkan Nii-san... " kata Kakuzu membuat Mizuku pundung di lantai...

Kakuzu ingin tertawa lagi tapi...

BRUAAKH ! Kakuzu dan Mizuku saling pandang, mereka kemudian berlari ke ruang depan dan melihat segerombolan orang yang menghancurkan pintu depan rumah mereka...

" ARRRGGH...HEI ORANG-ORANG BAKA ! KALIAN PUNYA OTAK GAK, BIAYA PERBAIKI PINTU NI MAHAL TAU ! " teriak Kakuzu, sifat kedekutnya kumat...

" Kakuzu, kami diperintah langsung dari The Three Lord of Taki untuk menangkapmu karena kau terbukti membunuh 3 orang dan menyembunyikan mayatnya 4 tahun yang lalu... Hak melawan dan menghindar dirimu dibekukan, dan kau berhak untuk diam... ! " kata salah satu dari orang orang itu...mereka ternyata polisi ninja Takigakure...

" Tidak akan... " kata Kakuzu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya...

" Kakuzu... " panggil Mizuku dengan kebingungan ke adiknya...tiba tiba...

PSSS...

TAP ! TAP ! TAP !

" Sial ! dia melempar bom asap ! dia pasti lari..ohok..ohok...cih ! "

Semua polisi ninja panik, mereka berusaha keluar dari bom asap...

Kakuzu yang berhasil menerobos dan keluar karena bom asapnya membalikkan tubuh dan menggerakkan segel tangannya...dia mengarahkan serangannya ke rumahnya, dimana para polisi ninja berusaha keluar dari bom asap...

" ELEMEN ANGIN :ATSUGAI (Tekanan Angin Penghancur) ! "

Salah satu polisi ninja yang melihat dan berhasil keluar dari bom asap menggerakkan segel tangan sebelum angin yang sangat kuat keluar dari mulut Kakuzu...

" Elemen Tanah : Tembok Batu Raksasa ! "

Dan keluarlah dari tanah sebuah dinding yang panjang dan tinggi...sementara angin bertekanan tinggi mengarah ke tembok...

BLAAR ! DRAAAR !

Tembok batu yang terkenan angin itu pun roboh...salah satu polisi ninja berlari keluar dari asap dan menggerakkan segel tangan

" Elemen Tanah : Jurus bola batu ! "

Beberapa tanah dari tembok yang roboh itu berubah menjadi bola bola batu yang besar...bola bola batu itu pun terbang menyerang Kakuzu...

Kakuzu menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat " Elemen Tanah : Domu ! "

Tangan Kakuzu pun menjadi keras...bola bola batu yang datang pun dihancurkannya dengan mudah...

5 orang polisi ninja berlari ke arahnya sambil menghunus kunai...sementara Kakuzu terus menghancurkan batu batu yang menyerangnya...

Seorang polisi ninja melompat ke sebuah pohon dan melempar kunai kunai ke arah Kakuzu...

Kakuzu pun menghindar...sementara 5 polisi ninja di belakangnya siap menyergapnya dari belakang...

DRAAK ! dengan cepat Kakuzu memutar badan dan menghantam tinjunya ke 5 orang polisi ninja tadi dengan gerakan menebas...5 leher polisi ninja itu pun patah dan mereka jatuh ke arah kiri secara bersamaan...

" Akhh... " Kakuzu merasa bahu kirinya sakit...dia menoleh kunai kunai yang terus melayang ke arahnya...bahu kirinya tertancap sebuah kunai...Kakuzu melihat polisi ninja yang berada di atas pohon terus secara brutal melempar kunai kunai yang seperti tiada habisnya...sementara 2 orang polisi ninja berlari dari arah kanannya, mereka berdua melempar 2 shuriken besar...

TAPP...TAPP... Kakuzu menangkap 2 shuriken besar itu... 2 polisi ninja itu terkejut, dengan cepat Kakuzu melempar 2 shuriken itu ke arah polisi ninja yang berada di atas pohon...

2 shuriken itu melayang ke arah polisi ninja itu...mata polisi ninja itu melebar...

CRASSH ! tubuh sang polisi ninja terbelah belah oleh 2 shuriken lemparan Kakuzu...Kakuzu tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat dia menggerakkan segel tangan...

Elemen Angin : Atsugai ! " Kakuzu pun menyerang 2 polisi ninja itu dengan tiupan mautnya...2 polisi itu pun terpelanting dan menghantam sebuah pohon...

BRAAAK ! DRRRAK !

Asap dan debu berada di mana mana...Kakuzu tertawa renyah (?), dia mengelap keringatnya...lalu melihat ke atas dengan sombong... 'Gue kuat banget...hahahaha...' batinnya sombong...

Saat dia menundukkan kepala dan melihat sekelilingnya tampak puluhan, ah bukan...ratusan polisi ninja yang sudah siap dengan berbagai segel tangan dan berbagai jurus yang tentunya mematikan...

GLEK...Kakuzu menelan ludahnya...jika dia melawan sedikit saja maka tangan tangan itu akan bergerak dan berbagai jurus mematikan akan menyerangnya... 'Mati gue...' batin Kakuzu...

Kakuzu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah...

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu kini sedang diiringi ratusan polisi ninja dengan tangan terborgol...beberapa warga kebingungan melihatnya...Kakuzu hanya berteriak " Ni bodyguard gue...gue artis baru loh... " (dah ketangkap masih narsis ni orang... *Author sweatdrop*)

Warga Takigakure yang emang agak blo'on (dibantai) cuma angguk angguk gaje sampai pusing...

Kakuzu yang dikawal ratusan polisi ninja berjalan menyusuri Sebuah jalan yang ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi dan diselingi pohon pohon melinjo dan durian yang tidak pernah berbuah (?)...lalu saat dia terus berjalan matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah batu hitam berbentuk segiempat yang agak tidak beraturan...

Kakuzu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat rumah kuno yang besar...di atas pintu terpampang lambang desa Taki...

KREET...penjaga pintu membuka pintu rumah kuno itu...Kakuzu pun didorong untuk masuk...kini hanya ada 2 polisi ninja yang mengawalnya, ratusan polisi lainnya tampak menunggu di luar...

Kakuzu terus dikawal di ruangan itu, mereka berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi lampu redup di dindingnya...mereka pun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang cukup besar berwarna coklat gelap...di dua daun pintu terdapat lambang Taki dan di bawahnya ada angka 3...

'Ini...ini ruangan The Three Lord of Taki ?' batin Kakuzu...seorang penjaga membuka pintu...Kakuzu pun didorong masuk dengan kasar, Kakuzu pun jatuh dalam keadaan duduk dengan tangan yang masih terborgol...

Kakuzu memperhatikan sekelilingnya...ruangan ini gelap dan memberikan kesan suram serta agak menyeramkan...hanya sedikit cahaya yang ada dan cahaya itu mengarah ke tubuhnya...

Kakuzu melihat 2 siluet yang berjalan ke arahnya...tampak 2 orang yang di kenalnya...

Tuan Hyubosi dengan tatapan marah dan ingin membunuh...

Tuan Kobu dengan tatapan mengejek dan merendahkan...

" Kau akan terima hukuman berat karena membunuh 2 anakku dan seorang keponakanku... " kata Tuan Hyubosi dengan nada marah...

" Keh... " kata tuan Kobu dengan nada mengejek...

Kakuzu tersenyum, lalu dia menatap 2 tetua itu dengan tatapan menghina...

" 2 anakmu itu patut di bunuh...mereka hanya pembuat onar...hehe, sama dengan ayahnya...tukang korup... "

" Diam kau bocah ! jangan pernah mengurusi urusan pemerintahan Taki ! " bentak Tuan Kobu...

" Eh gendut berengsek, aku bukan bocah... kau juga tukang korupsi yang paling bodoh ! heh...kalian berdua...eh, bukan kailan bertiga akan kuhabisi, dan jika kalian mati maka rakyat Taki akan sejahtera seperti apa yang dimotivasikan oleh ayahku... "

Tuan Kobu tertawa terbahak bahak...sementara Tuan Hyubosi menggeram kesal...

" WAHAHAHA...ayahmu... Tou-san mu itu kau harapkan ? HAHAHAHAHA... " Tuan Kobu memegang perutnya sambil mengelap keringatnya...

" Jangan mimpi kau...kau tak tahu konspirasi apa yang kami bertiga buat hah ?! " kata Tuan Hyubosi dengan nada yang masih tinggi

" Tahu lah, kalian bertiga...The Three Lord of Taki yang seharusnya menolong rakyat ternyata diam diam membunuh rakyatnya... " kata Kakuzu, emosinya mulai naik "...Seperti yang di katakan ayahku, rakyat miskin itu tanpa uang, rakyat tanpa uang dia tidak makan, dia tidak makan akan kelaparan, kelaparan yang berlebihan... " Kakuzu menatap Tuan Hyubosi dan Kobu dengan tajam "... Mereka mati ! secara tak langsung perbuatan korupsi kalian membunuh rakyat tahu ! "

" Heh, dan dimana si King of Lord itu...hehe, kukira dia tetua yang bijaksana dan baik...ternyata dia sama berengseknya seperti kalian berdua...TUKANG KORUPSI ! " kata Kakuzu, emosinya sedang di ubun ubun...

TAP...TAP...TAP, terdengar langkah seseorang yang tampaknya mendekati Kakuzu dan 2 tetua Taki itu...di mata Kakuzu tampaklah siluet seseorang, siluet itu terus bergerak ke arahnya...

" Hehe...hei King of Lord...tampaknya kau mau menunjukkan wajah koruptor mu ke diriku hah ?! nista sekali ! " ejek Kakuzu...

" Aku sungguh bahagia kau mengingat kata kata ku, Kuzu... "

JDAAR ! bagai tersambat petir, Kakuzu sangat terkejut mendengar suara orang yang di kenalnya...dan orang itu memanggilnya 'Kuzu ?'

TAP...TAP...TAP...Wajah siluet tadi nampak...wajah seorang pria...pria yang Kakuzu sangat kenal dengan kerutan serta senyum ramahnya, mata hijaunya, serta dari mulutnya terdengar kalimat kalimat motivasi yang indah...

Kini, pria itu menatap Kakuzu datar dan tanpa perasaan, luka di bahu kirinya makin terasa sakit ketika pria itu tersenyum menghina ke arahnya...

" Heh, Kuzu...kenalkan akulah 'King of Lord' itu... "

Kakuzu terdiam, rasa shocknya sangat besar...kepalanya rasanya sakit...tak percaya apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya...luka di bahu kirinya terasa benar benar terbakar...

" Ti...tidak mungkin... " Kakuzu menggeleng "...**Tou..tou-san** ?! "

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga dengan 4K+ word...senang rasanya...hm,rahasia besar sudah terbongkar...tinggal...ya mungkin 1 chap lagi tentang masa lalu Kakuzu dan kita kembali ke masa normal dan juga menemui jagoan kita yang BOKEP...PEIN... *DiShinra Tensei*

Pein : Tolong Review ya...jika anda me-review, anda akan mendapatkan pierching berkarat gratis dari saya...*Readers pingsan*

PLEASE REVIEW...


	12. Chapter 11 :Kakuzu Vs Zaku

Halo...kamu update, sorry lama ya...makasih sebanyak banyaknya kepada yang mereview...kami benar benar senang kalian menyemangati kami...huuu*PLAK*

langsung aja ya...

RATE : T

GENRE : ADVENTURE AND FRIENDSHIP

DISCLAMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : OOC,GAJE,TYPO(S),OC,HUMOR GARING,DLL

THE AKATSUKI

DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT FLAME DONT ANGRY DONT SAD,,,

HAPPY AJA

CHAPTER 11 : KAKUZU VS ZAKU

.

.

_Sebuah kebohongan di Takigakure yang berujung menjadi konspirasi uang membuat anak becadar itu tahu...apa akibat serta GUNA uang tersebut..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

MASIH FLASHBACK KAKUZU UMUR 20 TAHUN DENGAN WAJAH ANCUR... (KAKUZU : WOOOY !)

Ruangan yang gelap dan dengan kesam suram...berdiri 3 orang penguasa di desa Taki yang menatap seorang laki laki berumur 20 tahun yang memakai cadar menutup keseksian (baca : keanehan) mulutnya...

Sang laki laki muda bercadar a.k.a Kakuzu menatap salah satu dari tetua itu dengan tatapan sedih dan tak percaya...dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan...

" Aku tak percaya kalau Tou-san...Tou-san.. "

" Maafkan selama ini aku membohongimu Kuzu...aku tahu, kau selalu menghinaku karena aku tak pernah dapat pekerjaan...kau pikir aku tidak layak menjadi seorang ayah... " Zaku a.k.a King of Lord berjalan mendekati Kuzu...lalu dia menepuk kepala Kakuzu dengan lembut...

" Tapi, kini kau patut berbangga mempunyai ayah sepertiku...aku, Zaku atau sang raja besar Takigakure...aku lah yang memegang kendali politik dan aliran uang selama ini...jadi, bukankah ini luar biasa ? " Zaku tersenyum menghina ke anaknya...

" Ta...tapi, ke...kenapa Tou-san menjadi...menjadi motivator orang orang miskin ? "

" Heh... " Zaku bangkit lalu berbalik membelakangi Kakuzu...Zaku terdiam lalu berjalan menuju kegelapan...tampak hanya siluet tubuhnya saja yang terlihat...lalu terdengar suara sang King of Lord...

" Itu...itu hanya strategi agar warga Taki tetap semangat dalam bekerja dan menghasilkan uang, jika mereka punya uang maka rakyat Taki tetap akan membayar pajak... "

" APAA ! " Kakuzu berteriak kencang, tiba tiba amarah yang sempat hilang karena perasaan terkejut tadi muncul...amarah itu memuncak di kepala Kakuzu...

" JADI...JADI MOTIVASI MU HANYA UNTUK MEMANFAATKAN UANG RAKYAT ?! "

Zaku berbalik..dia berjalan keluar dari kegelapan, wajahnya tersenyum licik...dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakuzu...dengan suara setengah berbisik, Zaku berkata...

" Ya...masalah buatmu, Kuzu ? "

Rasa amarah itu tak tertahankan lagi...Kakuzu muak melihat wajah jahat ayahnya...dia tak menyangka sang ayah yang dibanggakannya ternyata seorang pembohong besar...dan lebih parah lagi, sang koruptor...Kakuzu benar benar muak...lalu dia teringat sang Kaa-san dan Nii-san nya...

" Apa Kaa-san dan Nii-san tahu ? " tanya nya dengan nada geram...

" Ya Kuzu..hanya kau saja yang tidak tahu... " jawab Zaku, masih dengan wajah yang licik...Kakuzu merasa sebuah pisau menyayat hatinya...

'KENAPA...KENAPA..ADA APA DENGAN KELUARGANYAA ! KENAPAAAA !' batin Kakuzu berteriak...

" Baka... " Kakuzu berkata pelan, Zaku yang telah menjauhkan wajahnya dan ingin berjalan ke kegelapan lagi menoleh...

" BAKA TOU-SAAAAAAAAAAN ! "

CRANG ! CRANG !

Borgol yang memborgol tangan Kakuzu patah dan Kakuzu segera berlari menuju sang ayah...

" KAU TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAN ! "

CRASSH !

Tangan kanan Kakuzu menembus dada kiri Zaku…tetesan tetesan darah mengalir dari dada Zaku, mata Zaku terbelalak…

" Ba…bagaimana…bagaimana borgol itu bisa terlepas…? " tanya Kobu…

Kakuzu tersenyum mengejek, " Heh…saat aku diborgol, aku masih menggunakan jurus Domu ! "

Zaku menarik napasnya lalu dengan cepat menggerakkan segel tangan…

" Elemen Petir… "

Kakuzu dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari dada ayahnya…

"…Gian (semburan petir) ! " teriak Zaku

PZZZT ! PZZZT ! (bunyi petir readers…)

Kobu dan Hyubosi dengan cepat melompat ke kanan dan kiri Zaku, sementara Kakuzu melompat ke belakang…dengan cepat dia menggerakkan segel tangan…

" Elemen Angin : Atsugai ! "

PFUUUAFF ! (bunyi angin readers *Readers : aneh banget…*)

Dengan cepat Zaku menghindar ke samping kemudian melempar 3 kunai ke Kakuzu…

Kakuzu pun siap menangkap kunai itu…

' Kenapa Tou-san melemparnya pelan sekali… ? ' Tanya Kakuzu dalam hati…

"…TUNGGU, ITU ?! " mata Kakuzu terbelalak…dengan cepat dia menghindar dari kunai yang terlempar pelan ke arahnya…

DUARR ! BLAAR !

Asap dan debu di ruangan itu berterbangan di mana mana…

Ruangan gelap itu kini agak terang dengan api api pertempuran tadi…

' Cih, pantesan lemparan kunainya selemah itu…ternyata dia melilit 3 kunainya dengan kertas mantra bom… ' batin Kakuzu sambil mengelap cadar dekilnya.

Tuan Hyubosi menggerakkan segel tangan di salah satu ruangan…

" KAU BOCAH SIALAN ! KEMATIAN ANAK ANAKKU AKAN KUBALAS ! " teriak Tuan Hyubosi dengan nada penuh dendam…

Kakuzu berlari cepat ke arah Tuan Hyubosi sambil membawa kunai, tapi di depannya berdiri Tuan Kobu dengan kunai di tangan kanannya…

" Mau ke mana eh ?! " ejek Tuan Kobu…

" Cih ! " Kakuzu menyerang Tuan Kobu di daerah perut, namun ditangkis dengan mudah…

TRAANG ! TRIING !

" Elemen Angin : Pedang Lima Angin ! " Tuan Hyubosi pun menggerakkan tangannya seperti menyabet dan muncul lah angin angin yang seperti pedang dilempar…

Tuan Kobu melompat, sementara Kakuzu yang agak terlambat menghindar Cuma bergerak sedikit dan menahan wajahnya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya…

CRASSH ! salah satu angin itu mengenai lengan kanan Kakuzu…Kakuzu tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu…dibelakangnya muncul Tuan Hyubosi

" MATI KAUUU ! "

BRAAAK !

" AAKKH ! " Tuan Hyubosi memegang tangan kanannya….kunai di tangan kanannya pun terjatuh…tangan kanan Tuan Hyubosi pun terlihat aneh…sebuah tonjolan sepertinya muncul…

" Kau lupa kalau aku masih menggunakan jurus Domu hah ?! " kata Kakuzu, kemudian siap melayangkan tinjunya…

DUAKH ! Kakuzu terpental dan menabrak dinding ruangan itu…dia bangkit, namun badannya diterjang lagi dan dia terpelanting ke arah pintu…

BRAAK ! pintu terbuka, tampak di balik ruangan itu para Polisi Ninja yang lagi main Truth or Dare langsung menoleh bingung…

" Ada apa sih ? " Tanya salah satu dari mereka…

" Elemen Api : Zukokku ! "

BRAAAR ! dari ruangan Three Lord of Taki keluar api yang besar..para polisi ninja lari tunggang langgang seperti banci kaleng yang lagi disergap satpol pp…

Kakuzu yang menunduk untuk menghindari serangan itu bangkit dan menatap orang yang tadi menerjangnya…sang Tou-san…

" Jurus Domu mu cukup hebat Kuzu…pantesan kau bisa dengan cepat menguasai 3 elemen…ternyata kau punya 4 jantung… " kata Zaku sambil menaikkan alisnya…

Tuan Hyubosi datang dan berdiri di belakang Zaku sambil meringis kesakitan…lengan kanannya patah akibat pukulan menyabet Kakuzu tadi…

" Akh…sial ! " bentak Hyubosi…

" Sudah kubilang Hyubosi… " kata Zaku sambil melirik ke Hyubosi, matanya lalu menatap tajam Kakuzu…

"…Anakku, Kuzu…jangan kau anggap remeh…hehe… " kata Zaku sambil tertawa terkekeh kekeh

Kobu datang, lalu menatap Zaku…

" Bisa kuhabisi anakmu ? " Tanyanya dengan nada sombong…

" Silahkan… " kata Zaku, Kobu berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Kakuzu sambil menggerakkan segel tangan…

"…JIka kau bisa Kobu, heh " kata Zaku dengan nada pelan…

.oo0oo.

Kakuzu memasang kuda kuda saat Tuan Kobu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tuan Kobu pun dengan cepat menggerakkan segel tangan…

" Elemen Tanah : Jarum Tanah Penghancur ! " teriak Tuan Kobu

Lalu, di sekeliling Tuan Kobu muncul jarum jarum tanah yang dengan cepat melayang ke arah Kakuzu….Kakuzu menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat…

" Elemen Tanah : Tembok Batu ! "

Di depan Kakuzu pun timbul tembok besar berwarna coklat…tembok itu menutupi serangan serangan berbahaya dari jurus Tuan Kobu tadi…

BRAAK ! BRAAK ! BRAAK !

Tuan Kobu pun berlari ke arah tembok dan dengan cepat melompat lompat di anatara jarum yang menancap di tembok itu…Tuan Kobu pun sampai di atas tembok…dia menatap ke bawah, pria cadar itu tidak ada…

BRAAAK !

Kakuzu muncul dari bawah tanah di atas tembok dan meninju kaki Tuan Kobu, Tuan Kobu yang melihatnya secara refleks melompat lalu melempar kunai ke arah Kakuzu, namun Kakuzu yang telah menggerakkan segel tangan hanya tersenyum sombong dan sok ganteng….

" Elemen Angin : Atsugai ! "

BRAAR ! Kobu pun terpelanting terkena angin dari Kakuzu (bukan kentut) lalu badannya menghantam dinding di samping Zaku…Zaku Cuma menatap anaknya sambil menaikkan alisnya…

" Kemampuan yang menarik, Kuzu… " kata sang ayah sambil mengelus elus dagunya…

"…Apakah aku harus turun tangan eh ? " kata Zaku, namun Hyubosi dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kakuzu sambil memegang sesuatu…

' Itu pisau chakra ! ' batin Kakuzu terkejut….

Hyubosi melempar pisau chakra itu ke arah Kakuzu dan chakra di pisau itu berubah seperti tombak. Kakuzu melompat mundur dan menggerakkan segel tangan, saat dia ingin mengeluarkan elemen api nya, tiba tiba pisau chakra tadi menjadi asap !

' JANGAN JANGAN ! ' Kakuzu menoleh ke belakang, tampak Tuan Hyubosi menghunus pisau chakranya ke punggung Kakuzu, Kakuzu dengan cepat melakukan tendangan putar ke arah tangan kiri Hyubosi yang menghunus pisau itu…

CRASSSH !

Pisau chakra itu menyabet kaki kanan Kakuzu yang tadi menendang, namun dengan cepat tangan kiri Kakuzu menghantam wajah Hyubosi…

BRUAKH ! Hyubosi langsung terpelanting ke belakang, sementara pisau chakranya tergeletak di lantai dekat Kakuzu…

Dengan cepat Tuan Hyubosi bangkit lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke pisau chakra itu…pisau chakra itu pun melayang di udara dan melayang ke arah Hyubosi…namun dengan cepat tali tali Kakuzu melilit pisau itu….Tuan Hyubosi terkejut…

" Kau ?! " kata Tuan Hyubosi

Kakuzu tersenyum dibalik cadarnya….

" Biar aku yang mengantarkan pisau ini ke… "

Dengan gerakan cepat, pisau chakra itu mengarah ke Tuan Hyubosi dengan tali tali Kakuzu yang mengendalikannya…namun pisau itu bukan ke tangan Hyubosi namun mengarah ke…

CRASSH ! pisau chakra itu menembus leher Hyubosi…tampak darah segar keluar dari lehernya….Tuan Hyubosi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi…dia Cuma meringis dan tercekat.

" KHHEEKKHH…. " BRUUK ! Tuan Hyubosi pun langsung tumbang dengan pisau kebanggan keluarganya yang membunuhnya…

Zaku tersenyum sinis menatap wajah anaknya, dia menggerakkan segel tangan dengan cepat dan berlari kea rah Kakuzu, Kakuzu segera turun dan darei tembok dan berlari menuju ayahnya sambil menggerakkan segel tangan…

" BAKAA TOU-SAAAAAAN ! " teriak Kakuzu penuh amarah

"…." sementara Zaku hanya terdiam dan tidak lebay seperti Kakuzu *dililit Kakuzu*

" Elemen Petir…! " Zaku sudah dekat dengan Kakuzu

" Elemen Angin…! " Kakuzu yang sudah dekat dengan ayahnya siap menyemburkan sesuatu…

" GIAN ! " PZZZZBZZZZT ! (bunyi petir)

" ATSUGAI ! " PSSSUAAAAFFF ! (bunyi angin)

Petir dan angin saling beradu…begitu juga dengan kemarahan Kakuzu atas kebohongan besar Zaku…Kakuzu dengan cepat mengeluarkan elemen apinya !

'Gabungan antara api dan angin akan sangat bagus karena angin akan membuat api besar…' batin Kakuzu

" Elemen Api : Zukokku ! " BRRRRRAR !

Mata Zaku terbelalak melihat api yang keluar dari mulut Kakuzu sangat besar…Zaku tersenyum sinis

'Cih, tak kusangka anakku yang kukira idiot bisa sepintar ini…'

Zaku dengan cepat menghindar sambil menyemburkan air yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya….air itu pun membentuk tembok air yang sangat besar…

'Tapi, aku adalah Zaku…sang raja Takigakure yang….' Zaku pun menggerakkan segel tangan lagi….

" TAK TERKALAHKAAN ! " teriak Zaku kini tertular teriak gaje Kakuzu (alias kelebayan Kakuzuz)

BRAAAAASH !

Zaku terkejut…..dia melirik ke belakang…'Dia..dia dibelakangku…lagi dan lagi…'

Kakuzu tersenyum " Apa Tou-san lupa dulu…4 tahun lalu saat Tou-san mengetesku… "

Zaku ingat…darah keluar dari sudut bibirya yang kini mulai tersenyum

" Ya aku ingat,,, " kata Zaku " Lagi lagi jurus sederhana itu kan ? " Tanya Zaku lagi

" Ya…. " Kakuzu menutup matanya…lalu membuka mata ijo buju busetnya lagi….

" SUDAH KUBILANG ! HENGE NO JUTSUKU SANGAN HEBAAAT ! " teriak Kakuzu lebay, kemudian Kakuzu menendang punggung ayahnya, membuat sang ayah terpelanting dan menghantam tembok batu buatan Kakuzu….

Trek….trek…batu batu kecil dari tembok batu itu jatuh menimpa kepala Zaku..Zaku menatap anaknya…..

'Dia berhasil menghancurkan 2 jantungku…keh….jantungku tersisa 2, sementara dia ada 4 jantung..'

Zaku bangkit, dia menatap Tuan Kobu yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya…

'Cih, tak ada guna…' dengan cepat tali tali Zaku keluar dari tubuh Zaku dan bergerak meluncur ke arah tubuh Tuan Kobu yang gendut, tali tali itu kemudian melilit badannya dan dengan cepat menariknya…

'Apa yang akan dia lakukkan ?' batin Kakuzu…tiba tiba mata ijo buju busetnya terbuka lebar…Kakuzu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Zaku sambil menggerakkan segel tangan

'Dia ingin mengambil jantung Tuan Kobu ! aku tidak akan membiarkan…' Kakuzu berteriak

" Elemen Tanah : Serangan Batu Batu Liar ! "

'…Jantungnya bertambah !'

Zaku menoleh, matanya melihat batu batu yang bergerak ganas ke arahnya…dia tersenyum lalu menggerakkan segel tangan….sementara talinya terus menghisap jantung Tuan Kobu yang dadanya telah dilobanginya…

" Elemen Air : Tsunami ! "

Tiba tiba entah dari mana muncul gelombang air yang sangat tinggi dan mengarah ke Kakuzu dan batu batunya….

Mata Kakuzu terbelalak lebay *PLAK* Kakuzu menggeleng…

'Airnya terlalu besar…aku…'

BRAAAAAASSSSHHH !

.oo0oo.

Para Polisi ninja yang tadi lari kini melihat markas The Three Lord of Taki yang Nampak berantakan, mereka semua geleng geleng…mereka melihat dan mendengar keributan, suara ledakan, kilatan petir, kobaran api, serta teriakan lebay *digampar*…

" Betul betul mengerikan di dalam sana ya…. " kata seorang polisi ninja

" Sok tau lo… " jawab temannya…

" Hei pren..LIHAT ! " teriak seorang polisi ninja, semua menoleh secara slowmotion dan lebay….

Tiba tiba dinding bagian utara jebol dan mengalir air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan deras…lalu, semua bagian dinding di bangunan itu jebol dan air keluar di mana mana…para polisi ninja mengerutkan kening kebingungan (karena kebodohan) karena mereka bingung, dari mana asal muasal air itu…

Karena semua dinding di bangunan rumah itu jebol, maka atap rumah pun ambruk karena tak berpondasi…semua mata polisi ninja makin membelalak…markas The Three Lord of Taki HANCUR !

JRRRASHH ! JRRASSH ! bunyi aliran air yang deras…bebrapa kayu dan puing puing terseret arus ke segala arah aliran air…di tengah derasnya air dan tanah yang terbanjiri…berdiri King of Lord a.k.a Zaku sambil tali talinya menghisap jantung Tuan Kobu yang tak berdaya…

" Aku selesai.. ' kata Zaku lalu melempar Tuan Kobu (yang telah jadi mayat) ke kiri dan tubuh Tuan Kobu pun tenggelam di air tersebut…

" Jadi, yang melakukan itu semua….King…King of Lord… " kata seorang polisi ninja setengah berbisik…

" DIMANA KAU KUZUUUU ?! " teriak Zaku sambil merentangkan tangan… " SINI AYAH PELUK KAMU NAAAK ! "

Zaku tersenyum licik….ya, dia…Zaku alias King of Lord tetap berdiri di sini…tetap berdiri sebagai orang terkuat di Takigakure…Zaku tertawa terkekeh kekeh membuat para polisi ninja garuk garuk kurapnya bingung….

" Hehehe…hahahaha…. " Zaku memegang kepalanya…

'Tak ada yang dapat menghentikanku seka…'

Tiba tiba di bawah kaki Zaku muncul sebuah tangan…Zaku segera menggerakkan segel tangannya denag cepat…wajah GANTENG kakuzu muncul dan dengan tampang beringas di atas abnormal yang dapat membuat nenek nenek menangis, Kakuzu berteriak penuh amarah…

" SIALAAAN KAUUU ! " Kakuzu pun siap menghajar dada kiri Zaku, namun Zaku mengeluarkan jutsunya…

" Elemen petir : Gian ! "

BZZZZZTT ! Zaku melompat ke atas agar tidak terkena air yang telah di aliri listrik….

" Elemen Tanah : Dinding pijakan ! " teriak Zaku, lalu muncul tembok dari tanah dengan panjang kira kira 10 meter dan naik ke atas permukaan air yang berlistrik….di situ Zaku menginjakkan kakinya agar tidak terkena airnya yang telah berlistrik…

Para polisi ninja geleng geleng melihat air yang luas itu berwarna kebiruan dan berkilat kilat biru dan muncul percikan listrik…mereka mengakui King of Lord memang berbahaya…

Sementara Kakuzu yang naas…tubuhnya terapung apung di air yang masih mengeluarkan percikan percikan listrik…dengan tali talinya Zaku melilit tubuh Kakuzu dan menarik sang anak ke arahnya…

" Hehe…bagaimana, Kakuzu ? " Tanya Zaku menatap wajah anaknya yang sungguh amat sangat memprihatinkan…

" Sudah kubilang…jangan berani beraninya kau melawan ayahmu yang GANTENG ini… " kata Zaku narsis…lalu dia mengambil kunainya dan menusukannya kea dada kiri Kakuzu…..

CRAAASH ! Kakuzu telah kehilangan 1 jantung…jantungnya tersisa 3…

Zaku menarik kunainya dan menusukkannya lagi ke dada kiri Kakuzu…

CRAAASH ! Kakuzu kehilangan 1 jantungnya lagi…jantungnya tersisa 2…

Zaku manarik kunainya dan siap menusuk lagi saat mata Kakuzu terbuka…

" Eleman api : Zukokku ! "

" ! " Zaku terkejut…dia tidak bisa menghindar…jarak wajahnya dan Kakuzu sangat dekat…

BRUAAAAR !

Mata para polisi ninja terbuka lebar…mereka shock…wajah sang King of Lord kini ditutupi api yang ganas keluar dari mulut anaknya…mereka meneguk ludah tak bisa membayangkan wajah sang King of Lord yang jelek tambah jelek plus hitam plus aneh plus dekil plus *duibantai Zaku*

Tali tali Zaku yang melilit Kakuzu terlepas membuat Kakuzu jatuh di atas air yang sudah tak bermuatan listrik lagi…Kakuzu berdiri di atas air dan menatap tubuh sang ayah yang limbung mau jatuh…wajahnya yang masih terbakar membuat Kakuzu mengernyit tak jelas…

Tiba tiba tubuh yang mau jatuh ke belakang itu bergerak cepat ke arah Kakuzu dan menyerang Kakuzu dengan kunainya…Kakuzu terkejut ! dia segera menggerakkan segel tangan…

DRAAASH !

Dada kiri Kakuzu tepat ditusuk oleh kunai Zaku…jantung Kakuzu tersisa satu…ya, hanya tersisa satu saja….

Sementara kepala Zaku yang terbakar jatuh di atas air dan tenggelam…membuat air tadi beruap…para polisi ninja bergidik ngeri…

Ya, Kakuzu berhasil memutuskan kepala sang ayah dengan pukulan menyabet tangan kanan nya…tentu saja dengan teknik Domu yang membuat tangannya keras…

Sementara tangan kiri Kakuzu menembus dada kiri sang ayah…membuat 1 jantung dari Zaku hilang…

'Dia mempunyai sisa 2 jantung aku harus menghisap keduanya ! ' batin Kakuzu lalu dengan tali talinya dia mulai menghisap kedua jantung Zaku…

" Apa yang dia lakukan ? " Tanya seorang polisi ninja…

" Hei, kenapa kita hanya menonton saja ! orang itu telah membunuh para tetua…BUNUH DIA ! " teriak polisi ninja yang lain…dengan penuh pengertian para polisi ninja melompat dari tebing dan pohon tempat mereka menonton adegan duel tadi dan menyerang dari segala arah…mereka menyerang Kakuzu yang lagi menghisap 2 jantung ayahnya…

'Cih ! '….

"ELEMEN ANGIN : ATSUGAI ! "

Kakuzu meniupkan kekuatan anginnya ke segala arah, membuat bebrapa polisi ninja terpelanting akibat kekekuatan angin yang kencang…

" ELEMEN API : ZUKOKKU ! "

" APA !? "

" CE…CELAKA ?! "

" OH TIDAAAK ?! "

" OH NOO…AKU BELUM NIKAAH ! "

" MAK UDIIIIIN ?! "

" MAK EROOOOT !? "

" NYOOOT ! "

" WAOOOOOO ?! "

Ya, dengan gerakan tiupan api ke segala arah…plus angin yang akan membuat api menjadi besar…Kakuzu berhasil membakar para polisi ninja yang menyerangnya dan membuat tubuh tubuh terbakar itu jatuh ke air secara bersamaan…tampaknya tempat itu akan menjadi kuburan massal hasil karya Kakuzu…

.oo0oo.

Hisa dan Mizuku duduk di ruang tamu dengan gugup…Kakuzu dibawa ke markas The Three Lord of Taki dan Kakuzu pasti tahu…siapa sebenar ayahnya….

DRRAAAAR ! sebuah angin kencang membuat Hisa dan Mizuku menahan tubuhnya..beberapa kursi dan kertas kertas terbang lalu menghantam dinding…

" Sial ! siapa itu ?! " Tanya Mizuku…Hisa mendesah…kemudian mata mereka berdua terkejut menatap sosok yang berdiri disana…KAKUZU…

Kakuzu memgang sesuatu di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Hisa dan Mizuku…Hisa terpekik pelan, sementara Mizuku menatap nanar…

" Za..Zaku ! " pekik Hisa tak percaya…

'Ke..kepala Tou-san..Ka…Kakuzu yang melakukan semua ini…dia berhasil…' Mizuku menatap adiknya…

'…Dia berhasil mengalahkan Tou-san ?!'

Kakuzu menunjuk kakak dan ibunya….dan berteriak dengan marah

" Kalian berdua tahu siapa sebenarnya Tou-san ! tapi kalian berbohong kepadaku ! apa sih maksud kalian ?! " kata Kakuzu dengan marah…

Mizuku menghela napas…. " Sudah kubilang kan…kau harus mengerti pekerjaan Tou-san…ingat kata kataku saat aku mabuk dan kau berteriak gaje dan menghajar wajah GANTENGKU ! " *sempat sempatnya narsis* teriak Mizuku…

" Kakuzu ! ini juga demi kebaikan mu ! keluarga kita mampu untuk makan karena pekerjaan Tou-san mu ! dan se…sekarang kau membunuhnya !? " teriak Hisa, air mata mengalir di wajahnya…

" Dia patut dibunuh ! Kaa-san tahu, duit duit itu hasil dari korupsi ! KORUPSI ! " teriak Kakuzu

" Kaa-san tahu itu… " kata Hisa…

Kakuzu terkejut, dia tak menyangka ibunya seperti ini…telah dibutakan oleh uang…

" Ke…kenapa Kaa-san pura pura jadi tukang jahit…kenapa…kenapa pura pura hidup susah… ? " Tanya Kakuzu sedih…rasanya dia ingin menangis dengan semua kebohongan ini…

" Keluarga kita adalah keluarga terhormat…tak mungkin kan kalau keluarga kita terlihat kaya tapi tidak membagi bagikan uang ke rakyat Taki yang miskin dan… "

" CUKUP ! " Kakuzu memotong ucapan Mizuku yang menjelaskan apa yang dia Tanya ke ibunya…

" Itu artinya…itu artinya kalian kikir….grrr… " Kakuzu sudah benar benar geram…

" Kau juga sama Kuzu… " kata Hisa

" TIDAAK ! AKU TIDAK PEMBOHONG SEPERTI KALIAAN ! " teriak Kakuzu denga putus asa…

" KENAPAAAA ! KENAAAPAAAAA ! " raung Kakuzu…Mizuku meludah kesal…

" Kau yang kenapa Kakuzu…KAU YANG KENAPA MEMBUNUH TOU-SAAAAAN ! " Mizuku berlari ke arah adiknya dan menggerakkan segel tangan…

" Elemen Tanah : Naga Tanah ! " lalu muncullah naga naga tanah di samping Mizuku dan bergerak menyerang ke arah Kakuzu…

Kakuzu meoleh penuh amarah ke kakaknya…

'Pengkhianat…' Kakuzu menggerakkan segel tangan

'Pengkhianat…' segel tangan selesai…

"PENGKHIANAAAT RAKYAAAAAT ! MATI KAU ! ELEMEN TANAH : HUJAN BATU ! "

DRAAAAR ! DRAAAAR! DRAAAR ! DRAAAR !

Dari atas langit tiba tiba jatuh batu batu yang seperti meteor dan menghantam atap rumah Kakuzu….batu batu itu pun jatuh dan menyerang naga naga tanah serta Mizuku….Mizuku berusaha menghindari batu batu berbahaya itu…dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan menarik napas…

" Elemen Angin : Atsugai ! "

BRUUUURRRR ! beberapa batu yang menghalangi Mizuku terbang ke arah Kakuzu, Kakuzu membalas dengat tiupan Atsugainya juga…

BRUUUUARRR ! batu yang terlempar ke arah Kakuzu kini terbang ke arah Mizuku lagi…Mizuku langsung meniupkan Atsugainya lagi…

BRRUUUUUR ! batu itu terbang ke arah Kakuzu lagi Kakuzu meniupkan Atsugai lagi, batu itu pun berbalik ke arah Mizuku lagi….

Mizuku yang berlari langsung meniupkan lagi…dibalas Kakuzu…ditiup Mizuku…dibalas Kakuzu…

Hisa yang melihat pertarungan GAJE, MONOTON, BAKA, TOLOL, BAHLOL IDIOT, TAK BERKUALITAS, TAK BERMARTABAT DAN TAK BERMANFAAT itu hanya sweatdrop…

" Sudahlah Kakuzu…mengalah saja…batu batu itu kuberikan ke kau ! " hasut Mizuku (baka)

" Cih, bagi orang yang tak pandai main gunting batu kertas sepertimu jangan pernah mempengaruhiku ! " balas Kakuzu…

" APA HUBUNGANNYA BODOH ! DAN ITU NAMANYA MAIN SUIT ! BUKAN GUNTING BATU KER… "

BRUAKKKH !

Omongan Mizuku terhenti karena sebuah batu menimpa badannya…darah keluar dari mulutnya…

" Ohok ohok…tampaknya tulang belakang dan tulang dadaku hancur,,,ohok ! " kata Mizuku termehek mehek (baca: terbatuk batuk)

Kakuzu berjalan k e rah kakaknya…dia menatap datar ke wajah kakaknya…..*ceilah, sok cool lo zu…*

" Maafkan aku Nii-san…jantungmu akan menjadi jantung keempatku ! " kata Kakuzu dengan nada lirih…mata Mizuku terbelalak…

" Ohok…ooo…tidak bisa…. "

" Bisa…. "

" Tidak…ohok ! tidak bisa… "

" Bisa.. "

" Tidaklah… "

" Bisa… "

" Nggak…ohok ! "

" WTF ! BAKA ANIKI ! " Kakuzu langsung menendang kepala kakaknya dan tali talinya langsung menyerang dada kakaknya…

" Dadaku terjepit…bagaimana kau mengambil jantungku baka otoutou ? " tanya Mizuku kemudian batuk lagi….

" Ceh, mudah saja… "

Kakuzu menggerakkan segel tangan… " Eleman Tanah : Domu ! " kemudian Kakuzu menghancurkan batu yang menjepit Mizuku dengan tangan kirinya...batu itu pun hancur berkeping keeping…

" Saatnya… " DRUAKH !

Kakuzu terpelanting dan menghantam dinding…

Hisa berdiri dan berusaha membantu Mizuku yang berdiri…tapi, tulang tulang dari dada, punggung dan kaki Mizuku telah ahncur karena tertimpa batu itu…Hisa menggeleng sedih…

" Maaf Kaa-san…Kuzu jadi anak yang durhaka… " Hisa terkejut, dia melirik ke belakang…nampak Kakuzu dan tali talinya sudah siap menyerang jantungnya dan jantung Mizuku…Hisa menatap ke depan, ke arah tubuh Kakuzu yang ditendangnya tadi…terlihat jelas kalau itu hanya kayu…HENGE NO JUTSU….

Hisa melirik ke Kakuzu dan tersenyum…

" Kau memang hebat Kuzu…satu pesan dariku… "

Kakuzu menatap ibunya…

"…Jagalah setiap uang yang kau miliki…karena mendapatkan uang itu susah, belajarlah dari pengalamanmu di desa Taki ini Kuzu… " Hisa menutup matanya…

" Tak apa apa kau jadi orang kikir atau kedekut…karena itu diwariskan oleh Kaa-san dan Tou-san… " Hisa membuka matanya…

" Jadi, jangan merasa dermawan soal uang…kau tahu itu Kaku… "

CRAAAASH !

" Aku sudah mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kaa-san… "

FLASHBACK END

Ya, jadi begitulah kenapa Kakuzu menjadi kikir….'hal yang diwariskan oleh keluarganya serta pengalamannya…Kakuzu yang kembali ke desanya…desa yang pernah member pengalaman menyakitkan baginya…kini setelah sekian lama tak menatap markas The Three Lord of Taki…Kakuzu menatap markas itu…dan markas itu adalah rumah klien nya yang meminta hasil jahitannya dan Kakuzu tahu…

'Sial…aku dijebak…'

TBC

HMM...berhubung ulangan semakin dekat, maka kami agak lama updatenya *READERS : Emang kalian lama update !* *PUNDUNG*

hehe...jadi, please REVIEW


End file.
